Fireflies
by DAgron01
Summary: AU Innocent/country girl Rachel moves to Lima and starts at McKinley High where Quinn is no longer the HBIC but a social pariah who will turn rebel/punk.  Sparks fly but not always in a good way. Eventual Faberry
1. Prologue

**A/N: To those reading my either of my other stories "Distracting Quinn Fabray" or "You Can Only Have One First Time," I promise to not let this story affect how often I update those. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I do own my original character Sadie Frost :)**

**Fireflies**

**(prologue)**

Quinn tore her locker open in disgust. It was the first day of junior year and apparently not much had changed in the minds of McKinley's population because it was the same old shit just a different day.

When she approached her locker, already running late, she was upset to find that the word 'Slut' had been painted in bright red across it. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, she turned to find a small brunette staring sadly at her.

"What are you looking at?" She spit out with as much venom as she could muster.

The petite girl furrowed her brows and her mouth dropped open. Quinn swore the girl was going to say something in response, but instead the brunette stormed off disappearing down the hall. Frustrated, Quinn slammed her locker door shut. "Shit!"

"Now, now, mind your language." A tall raven haired girl with green eyes smirked at her. "Just because you've fallen from the top of the pyramid doesn't mean you have to speak like a commoner."

The blonde girl glared at her. The look would normally have students cower in fear, but it did nothing to her tormentor as she took a step closer and whispered harshly. "It could be worse. It could have said, 'Dyke.'"

Quinn's face paled. Her eyes darkened in anger as she spoke through gritted teeth. "Go to Hell, Sadie."

Sadie chuckled manically. "You first, Fabray." She shouldered the girl into the lockers and stalked off.

Quinn leaned her head back against the locker and sighed. This was going to be another long year.

_Flashback (3 months ago)_

_It was the beginning of summer, Quinn couldn't wait to get out of Lima and spend three whole months away from the rumors and the taunts and the rest of her so called life. At the beginning of sophomore year, she was on top. She was captain of the Cheerios, the National champion cheerleading squad, and then she had to go and fall for her second in command. Quinn never saw herself as gay, things would be far easier if she wasn't. Not that she is. But it was Cheer Camp and things happened. And what happened was she kissed her best friend, Sadie Frost. The two had a casual relationship throughout the year, but this was Lima, Ohio and homosexuality was frowned upon. Especially if your father was a minister, which Sadie's dad was. _

_ Quinn decided to end the relationship, because it was just an experiment anyway. They weren't gay. She wasn't gay. Unfortunately, Sadie wasn't happy and since she couldn't bring Quinn down as a lesbian without outing herself, she started spreading rumors of Quinn being pregnant and anything else she could think of. The rumors got Quinn kicked off the squad and down the social ladder. The friends she thought she had took Sadie's side for fear of retribution if they didn't. The rest of the student body refused to take pity on one of their former tormentors, so that left her completely alone._

_ As Quinn was wandering through the park just before sunset, she heard the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. She followed the enchanting music to the pond where a petite girl was clumsily strumming her guitar. _

_ "I like that song." She heard herself say and suddenly the girl stopped singing, though her hand was still playing with the instrument._

_ "I do too; it's one of my favorites."_

_ Quinn took that as an invitation to sit beside the girl. They were silent for several minutes before the brunette girl spoke, breaking their reverie. "I like this time of year. The fireflies are beautiful. It feels almost magical, like anything can happen."_

_ Quinn watched the girl who was looking up at the sky in wonder. She tore her attention away from the mysterious brunette and looked at the sky as well. She had to admit that the girl was right; the insects that were lighting up the sky were magical._

_ "I used to run around and catch the fireflies, when I was little. I'd put them in a jar and be so amazed at them. Then I would put the jar beside my bed, on the nightstand. It was like my own special nightlight. I felt protected in some weird way." As Quinn spoke she saw the memory vividly. It brought a smile to her face; the simplicity of childhood._

_ The other girl simply nodded and began humming as she strummed her guitar again._

_ "Do you mind if I sit and listen to you play for awhile?" Quinn asked._

_ "I don't mind at all, it'd be nice to have some company. You're the first person I met since I moved here that doesn't mind my company, actually." _

_ Quinn frowned at the statement. "Lima's full of a lot of awful people."_

_ "Apparently not everyone in Lima is bad." She replied with a small smile as she looked at the blonde._

_ "Where'd you move from?"_

_ "Michigan. I lived out in the country and now, living in Lima, I had to come all the way out here to get away from the city lights just to see the stars."_

_ Quinn smiled. The music got louder as the song she was playing was finally recognizable to her._

_ "My name is Quinn, Quinn Fabray. What's yours?"_

_ "Rachel Berry!" The girl beamed._

_ "I would offer to hang out with you this summer but I am actually leaving town tomorrow and my family and I will be gone all summer."_

_ The smile faltered on Rachel's face, but her brown eyes still shinned brightly. "I'll be attending McKinley in the fall; maybe I'll see you there."_

_ Quinn smiled at the brunette, her first genuine smile in months. "I'd like that. To hang out in school I mean."_

_ Rachel nodded happily before she went right into singing. Her voice was mesmerizing. Quinn felt as if she was entranced by it, Rachel was a siren and she was leading Quinn to her doom. However, the thought didn't scare her. She might just follow Rachel Berry anywhere. Suddenly, she couldn't wait for school to start._

**Present Day**

Quinn decided on skipping school today. She had fallen so far behind last year with all the stress that she had to take several classes over again, but suddenly had no desire to go to them. As she climbed into her car and started the engine, she couldn't shake the image of Rachel's disappointed face out of her head. The one highlight she had looked forward to all summer, seeing Rachel again, was ruined by Sadie and her stupid vendetta.

It had been nice to have one person in town who didn't know anything about her past, or the rumors, or whatever else there was that made her an outcast. Now Rachel would know everything and she would hate her too. Tears filled her hazel eyes at the thought. Why did her life have to be so fucked up?

**0000000000000000000000**

As Rachel sat in class after class hearing the teacher call Quinn Fabray's name but not seeing the beautiful blonde anywhere, she began to worry about the girl. She looked so dejected this morning at her locker. Why were kids so horrible? It reminded her of her old school and the reasons why she moved to begin with. Quinn might have been a bitch to her this morning, but she knew better. She knew the real Quinn, didn't she? As she sat in class she decided on a plan of action.

She was able to get the cooperation of a mohawked boy to get some cleaning supplies out of the janitor's closet. During lunch, she spent her time scrubbing Quinn's locker clean. Then before she left to eat, she placed a small folded up piece of paper in the girl's locker and walked away unnoticed.

**A/N: I never wrote anything AU before but wanted to do something not confined by the show's current storylines or the history of the characters. It will be different than what I've done so far in my other stuff, but I hope those who read my other stories are not disappointed with this one. Either way, please let me know. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 1**

Quinn returned to McKinley after school let out. She wanted to talk to her teachers and get her assignments since she refused to let herself fall behind anymore. As she approached her locker, she saw that it was spotless. She looked around the hallway but no one else was around.

Opening her locker, she grabbed a few textbooks and was surprised to find a piece of paper fall out. She bent down and picked up the folded paper and sat on the floor taking the time to read its contents. She slowly unfolded it and braced herself for the worst. What kind of threat could Sadie have written down and shoved in her locker to harass her with?

She had to re-read the note three times because it confused her. What was elegantly written wasn't some taunt to out her but rather an invitation.

_There's this thing called glee club that I want to join._

_Will you join it with me? I know you can sing!_

It had to be from Rachel; the brunette was the only one who ever heard her sing. Shaking her head of the thought, she reverently folded the piece of paper back up and shoved it in the front pocket of her backpack.

When she stood up and placed the last of her books in her bag, she shut her locker. She turned around to walk away when she was standing face to face with Rachel.

"The note was you, wasn't it?" She asked though she knew it was unnecessary.

"I don't know anyone yet so I thought it would be a fun way to make friends. Besides, who doesn't love to sing?" The girl smiled brightly.

Quinn studied her. "Did you also clean my locker? It's happened before and it was never cleaned up so fast."

Rachel frowned. "That happens to you often?"

Quinn nodded curtly. There was no way she was delving into her past with the girl.

"So are you joining glee with me or not?"

Quinn shook her head as if to say 'no,' however, she unintentionally blurted out 'yes' instead.

Rachel's smile returned to her face and Quinn realized that she would probably never be able to say 'no' to this girl. She sighed at the realization.

"Oh and since we shared all our classes together, I have a list of your assignments."

"You…aren't you a junior? Why are you in…?" She trailed off as she thought that she might have offended the girl.

Rachel didn't answer, instead she simply handed the list to the blonde. "Ready to go to glee? The meeting starts in five minutes and I hate being late."

Quinn followed Rachel down the hall. She didn't know how to warn the girl that she might not be welcomed there. After all, when she was on the top of the social food chain she terrorized the kids at the bottom; most of which were the losers in glee club.

Rachel walked into the room first, followed hesitantly by the blonde. As soon as they entered, the chatter stopped and the room was enveloped in a tense silence.

"Oh, Hell to the No!" A black girl with a diva attitude shouted as she pointed at Quinn.

"Yeah, that ain't happenin.'" A bespectacled boy in a wheelchair spat out with hatred.

"Mr. Shue, we've always been about acceptance here but we will not let her join." A tall, gangly kid, with a grin on his face that just made him look constipated, addressed the curly haired teacher.

Rachel took in the room of misfits (noticing an Asian goth girl, the other Asian, her mohawked partner in crime, a blonde kid with some big lips, and a kid who was so obviously gay, in addition to those who already spoke) before looking back at Quinn. "Do you have a problem with me or her?"

Quinn chuckled unintentionally. Rachel really had no clue who she was or who she is now for that matter. With the brunette, that one day in the summer, she was just Quinn. No expectations, no social status, nothing but a girl who liked music and fireflies.

"It's not you." The tall boy said reassuringly to the petite brunette, before raising his eyes to look at Quinn. "That girl was awful to everyone in here for almost two years."

Rachel shook her head. "Don't you believe people can change?"

"Not her." The goth girl said quietly.

"But…" Before Rachel could continue, Quinn cut her off. "It's okay, Rachel, I didn't really want to join anyway."

She was out of the room before the brunette could stop her.

**0000000000000000000**

Quinn ran until her lungs hurt and ended up by the football field. She heard some noise coming from under the bleachers. As she went to investigate, she was startled to find a Latina going down on a tall blonde girl. She flushed at the sight and turned to walk away unnoticed, but since when did anything ever go her way?

"You can stay and watch." As soon as the tall blonde spoke, the Latina stopped what she was doing and glared at the intruder. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You finally coming over to the dark side, white girl?" She replied with an evil grin that almost would have made the old Quinn proud.

Quinn knew who they were, they were known as 'The Skanks' and now Quinn could see that the rumors about them were not exaggerated. As she weighed her options, she smirked at the girls as if to challenge them. "What do you have in mind?"

She really had nothing left to lose; everyone thought she was a slut anyway. Rachel was back with the glee kids probably getting the low down on her past. And Rachel was better off without her anyway, she was already fitting in. Besides, it might be nice to hang out with people who wouldn't care if she were to maybe be gay. In Lima, people like that were few and far between.

The Latina cocked an eyebrow. "You're really game?"

"Count me in." The blonde sounded more sure than she really was. Her last thought as she walked away with her new friends was, _'I wonder what Rachel would say if she saw me now?' _


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who is reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story! I have a lot planned for it, but since it is AU I have to create my own character history so it is taking a little time to really get into it. Please bear with me, I promise it will be worth it. Best of all, I get to do everything my way, which means no Finchel whatsoever! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or iPod**

**Chapter 2**

When Quinn arrived at school the next day, she had a nose ring, pink hair and was wearing a black leather jacket, some black skinny jeans, army boots and a baggy, old band tee. She caught the attention of the entire hallway as kids turned to their neighbors and starting gossiping. The most intriguing part of the scene was that she was flanked by two similarly dressed girls. The Latina, Santana, glowered at anyone who stepped in their way as the tall blonde, Brittany, happily waved to whoever she caught staring at them. The crowd actually parted for them.

When The Skanks reached Quinn's locker, the shorter blonde was surprised to see Rachel standing in front of it. When the small brunette saw Quinn's new look, her mouth dropped open. "Morning, Michigan?" Quinn smirked at the speechless girl.

"Who's the fresh meat?" Santana asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"She looks like a leprechaun. I have one staying with me, his name is Rory." Brittany beamed.

"I know Rory. He just joined Glee with me and…"

"Yeah, we don't really care." Santana replied looking at her nails as if she was bored. "Are we gonna go get our smoke on?"

"You…you, smoke?" Rachel asked, looking at Quinn who just shrugged. "But you'll be late for class."

"Whatever." Santana replied as she pulled Quinn away. Brittany followed happily behind them.

As Quinn stood under the bleachers with Brittany and Santana, trying not to cough every time she took a drag from her cigarette, she thought about the strange encounter with Rachel. The girl was waiting for her at her locker. Why? And she was quite pleasant. Why didn't she hate Quinn like everyone else did?

"Penny for your thoughts Q-ball?" Santana asked sounding far away.

Quinn shook her head of her musings and took another drag of her cigarette, just to buy some time. As she blew the smoke out through her parted lips, she turned her attention on her new and only companions.

"Nothing and everything, really."

"Does it have anything to do with the hot piece of ass at your locker, I mean sure she dresses like a crazy hybrid of toddler and my grandma, but those legs are killer and the barely there skirt makes for some easy access if you know what I mean."

Quinn's mouth dropped open and any words she was going to say tumbled out and were lost in the air around them.

"She's really nice too!" Brittany added her thoughts on the matter.

"But she'll hate me. I mean, everyone in that school hates me." Quinn sighed, dejectedly as she dropped her cigarette and stomped it out.

"I don't hate you." Brittany said.

"Look, who cares what all those posers think of you. That girl didn't look like she hated you to me." Santana said as she pulled Brittany flush against her. "Now either join us or scram." She replied with a cocked eyebrow as she latched her lips onto Brittany's.

Quinn hurried back toward the school. She was already late for first period, so she wandered around the school grounds aimlessly. Her mind reeling. The truth of the matter was that dressed the way she was, she finally felt free. As if she broke out from the chains that shackled her. Of course her parents were angry with her and she's currently grounded for like a week. But other than that, things were surprisingly better than last year. Even if she didn't necessarily like Santana, it was nice to have someone to talk to. And she absolutely adored Brittany.

As her mind wandered, it made its way back to Rachel. Quinn could not understand that girl and yet never in her life had she ever wanted to know someone more. She lost track of time as her mind drifted back to early summer. She and Rachel didn't even talk really, and yet, she couldn't get the girl out of her head. If she wasn't sure before, she definitely was sure now, she was gay. And not just gay, but gay for Rachel Berry.

When the bell rang, pulling her from her thoughts, she hurried to her locker and grabbed her iPod from her bag. She made her way to her next classroom, taking a seat in the back, and put her earbuds in to drown out the whispers. She spent the entire class watching Rachel answer all of their teacher's questions. If Rachel was so smart, why is she taking sophomore classes? Did she fail too? Is that why she's at McKinley?

Quinn sat in the back listening to her music in every single class. She watched as Rachel took notes, and as she raised her hand and was passed over by teachers a few times. Quinn almost wanted to say something about that, but she didn't.

After the last bell rang, singling the end of the school day, Quinn trekked to her locker. Once again, Rachel was standing in front of it. She took time to ogle the girl before she got too close. Santana was right, the girl had killer legs.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Quinn greeted cheerfully, the tone of voice startled the brunette. Rachel's usually beaming smile faltered a bit before she plastered it back on. Quinn noticed, though she said nothing.

The smaller girl thrust some papers toward the pink haired girl. Quinn took them and looked at them carefully. "What's this?"

"Notes. A list of your assignments. You missed first period, but then you weren't really paying attention to anything in the rest of the classes either. You really shouldn't listen to music in class, Quinn; I don't think you'd want to fall behind again."

Though it wasn't meant as an accusation, Quinn immediately became defensive. "Oh really? I should take advice from someone who's repeating all her classes too?"

Rachel's smile fell from her face and Quinn immediately regretted what she said. "Rach, hey, I'm sorry."

"You're right Quinn. What do I know? I was just trying to help you; I guess I won't make that mistake again." She stormed off leaving Quinn tocurse herself.

"How goes it Casanova?"

"Fuck off Sadie."

"Looks like your newest victim found out how much of a heartbreaker you really are."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Grow up."

Sadie leaned in closely to Quinn and growled at her. "I didn't out you before but I don't mind doing it now. You're hanging with Skanks who everyone knows are sleeping together. I'm taking you down once and for all, Fabray."

"Go, ahead." Quinn replied dejectedly. It wasn't like she could stop her, and it wasn't like whatever rumors Sadie started wouldn't be instantly believed.

**000000000000000000000**

That night was the first time she brought herself back to the park since she was last there with Rachel. As she approached the pond, she heard a quiet guitar accompanying the girl's flawless voice.

When Rachel heard someone approach her, she quickly turned to face the intruder. Seeing that it was Quinn, she went to stand up.

"No, please stay." Quinn pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because, you're the only friend I have."

Rachel studied the girl. "What about…?"

"Brittany and Santana? Not really." Quinn dared to take a step closer. "Do you mind if I join you? We don't have to talk, I'd just like to listen to you sing."

Rachel considered the request before beaming brightly. She got herself comfortable again as she began to sing into the dusk of the Ohio landscape. Quinn listened intently as her eyes were glued on the girl next to her. She prayed that this wouldn't be the last time things were this good between them as she dreaded what Sadie would to tomorrow.

**A/N: Up next, Sadie strikes! Plus, Rachel gets her first slushie attack. Welcome to McKinley, Bitch! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 3**

Quinn came to school the next morning just before class started. She didn't want to know what Sadie had planned for her but she also didn't want to let Rachel down. The girl was looking out for her and taking notes and stuff, the least she could do was be in class. Instead of sitting in the back row, she sat in the front where Rachel usually sat but the girl wasn't there. The bell was about to ring and still no sign of her crush.

_Flashback (10 minutes earlier)_

_ Rachel was waiting for Quinn by her locker as usual, but the girl had yet to arrive. She watched Santana and Brittany sneak outside, presumably under the bleachers as usual, but the girl she was waiting for wasn't around._

_ When she realized the girl was most likely a no show, she made her way back toward her own locker. However, before she took three steps she was startled by what felt like being bitchslapped by an iceberg. Or what she assumed that would feel like. As she stood in shocked silence, she heard snickers spread throughout the hallway and the first thing she thought was 'not again!'_

_ She tried wiping the cold, syrupy mess from her eyes so she could see but it stung to even try and open them. Luckily (at least she hoped it was luckily) she was led along the hallway by a small hand and taken into an almost empty restroom. As soon as she was inside, the person who led her there spoke. "It's me. Sugar from glee?"_

_ "Of course. Thank you for assisting me." _

_ "It looks like you got the 'Welcome to McKinley' slushie facial. That or you make enemies quickly."_

_ When Rachel didn't respond, she only sighed loudly, Sugar added. "Sorry for the bluntness, Asperger's."_

_ She led Rachel to the sink and helped her get washed up, neither girl said another word. As Rachel stood under the dryer to dry out her wet hair, Sugar went to her locker to retrieve a spare shirt. When Rachel took hold of the proffered shirt, she noticed that it was bright pink and had a big yellow bunny on it. "Ahh, thanks for the clean shirt."_

_ "I keep a slushie clean up kit in my locker and suggest that you do the same." With that the girl was gone. _

_End of flashback_-

**(Present)**

Rachel arrived to her class just after the bell rang. Quinn immediately noticed the girl's damp hair and odd (even for her) outfit. Immediately Quinn knew what happened. Sadie didn't go after her, she went after Rachel. Her fists clenched in anger. She was going to kill that girl.

"Hey are you okay?" Rachel whispered from beside her.

Quinn glanced over at the brunette and was greeted with warm, concerned eyes. If possible she fell for the girl even more.

She raised an eyebrow in response. "Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"

Rachel grinned. How the girl could keep her spirits up in the midst of harassment and teasing is something Quinn would have to ask the girl. She needed to know how to do it too.

"I've been better…but I've also been worse. So, I repeat, how are you?"

Before Quinn could answer, they were shushed by the teacher. They studiously took notes for the rest of the period, with Quinn stealing glances at Rachel every now and then.

**0000000000000**

As soon as the bell rang, Quinn was out of her seat and in search of Sadie. She found the girl coming out of her own class and barreled into her. As Sadie smashed into a locker, a crowd gathered to cheer them on.

"What's your problem? What did Rachel ever do to you?" Quinn screamed.

Sadie pushed back into Quinn and punched the pink haired girl in the jaw. Quinn stumbled backwards a few steps. Then Sadie scurried away before any teachers came to break up the fight. Rachel had a front row seat to the whole thing.

She walked up to Quinn and slowly cupped the girl's chin with her delicate fingers. Although Quinn longed for the girl's touch, she was forced to wince in pain. Even as she did so, a shock of pleasure shot down her spine. She'd never experienced that reaction to anyone's simple touch before. Absentmindedly she wondered if Rachel felt it too.

"Why'd you do that?" The brunette asked softly as the crowd dispersed around them

Quinn shrugged. Rachel sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?" Quinn asked innocently.

Rachel motioned with her hand at Quinn's body. "The clothes, the new devil may care attitude. You just got in a fight Quinn."

"For you." Rachel's mouth snapped shut in shock. "I got in a fight for you, Rachel."

Rachel's voice was barely above a whisper. "But none of this is you Quinn, not really."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You don't even know me."

"All I know is that you were the first person who ever treated me like a person and not an abomination because of who my parents are."

Quinn's eyes narrowed in confusion, as she went to ask Rachel what she was talking about the brunette walked away without a word.

As Quinn took a seat next to Rachel in class, she leaned over to whisper to the brunette. "What did you mean back there?"

"Forget about it Quinn."

"How can you say something like that to me and ask me to forget."

Rachel glanced at the girl and took a deep breath. Releasing it slowly, she replied. "Later? Usual place?"

Quinn nodded with a smile. She was startled when her phone buzzed.

**From Santana: Heard u were in a fight**

Quinn rolled her eyes when she read the message, news really did spread fast around the halls of McKinley.

**From Quinn: Sadie had Rachel slushied to get to me**

** From Santana: Y**

** From Quinn: She has been threatening to out me & now she's harassing Rachel cuz Sadie's what B calls a pressed lemon**

** From Santana: Fuck me**

** From Quinn: No thanks**

** From Santana: Haha, seriously tho?**

** From Quinn: She's my x**

** From Santana: Well, ur just full of surprises**

** From Quinn: Ya, never a dull moment**

** From Santana: If you need me, I got ur back**

**From Quinn: thanks**

Quinn smiled as she put her phone away. Maybe Santana wasn't so bad after all. She glanced up to see Rachel watching her questioningly. She mouthed the word 'later' to her and returned her attention back to the teacher.

**00000000000000000000000**

Just before lunch, Rachel was bombarded with slushies from all sides. She stood dripping and shivering in the middle of a shocked hallway. A large yell echoed throughout the hallway as the mohawked boy appeared out of nowhere. "What the hell, Karofsky?" He addressed a burly boy in a football jersey.

"Relax Puck, it was Sadie's orders."

"I don't care whose orders, call off the hit. She's my fellow Jew and I won't let you harass her."

The larger football player shrugged as he and his cronies walked away. As the crowd moved out of their way, Quinn was given a perfect view of the cause of the commotion. She hurried to assist Rachel, almost slipping on the wet and slimy floor as she approached her.

"Rachel, it's Quinn." She said when she was within arms length and reached out to touch the girl's slushie covered shoulder. The girl flinched at the touch. Quinn pulled her hand away quickly and began speaking softly. "Sorry, I just was going to help you to the bathroom to get cleaned up."

"I'm f-f-fine." She shivered as she spoke. "I'm j-ju-just going h-home."

"Let me take you." Quinn offered without a second thought.

Before they left, Puck stopped her. "If you're planning retaliation, I'm in."

Quinn nodded before she walked away. When they were safely in Quinn's car, she finally asked the question on her mind. "How do you know Puck? How'd he know you were Jewish?"

"Noah? We go to temple together. I never actually spoke to him until my first day of school here, but it's sort of an understanding we have I guess. A bond."

Quinn tried to swallow down her jealousy. Puck and Rachel? She shook any unwanted images from her mind before starting her car. Before she put it in gear, she shot Santana a text.

**From Quinn: We're going after Sadie. Puck's with us. Be back to school soon.**

Everyone in the school knew not to mess with Puck, what they didn't know was that Santana was just as scary. However, with the rage slowly building inside Quinn the other two were sure to look like amateurs in comparison.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 4**

Quinn got Rachel home and upstairs. She turned the water on in the shower to make sure it was warm when Rachel climbed in. As Rachel stood shivering beside her, she said to Quinn. "I know you are upset Quinn, but please don't get into a fight again. For me."

Quinn looked at the multicolored syrup that had dried in the girl's hair and over her body and clenched her jaw at the thought of what the girl had to go through because of her. But when she saw the brown, pleading eyes staring into her soul, she knew she couldn't disobey the girl's plea.

She nodded curtly through gritted teeth, but when the girl kissed her cheek it made her instantly calm down. "Thank you." Rachel replied shyly. Quinn had a lopsided grin on her face that wouldn't go away, until she noticed Rachel shiver again.

"Rachel, you're freezing. Let's get you cleaned up."

The girl stripped down right in front of Quinn, causing the pink haired girl to bite her bottom lip in an effort to hold down the moan. She didn't get an adequate look at the body because Rachel quickly disappeared behind the shower curtain. Even as Quinn blinked rapidly, the image of the naked girl was seared into her brain. And she didn't mind at all. Especially because said body was absolutely flawless. Toned abs, tan skin, perky breasts. Quinn had to get out of the bathroom before she lost all self control and jumped into the shower with the brunette. And now she was picturing herself naked with the girl, just great!

"Um, Rachel?" Her voice was so high pitched she sounded like a boy going through puberty. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're all set in here, I'll just head downstairs and wait for you."

"Not necessary Quinn. Just go back to school, I insist. After all, I need someone to take notes for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She stuck her head out of the curtain and almost caught Quinn drooling. "Thanks again for everything, Quinn."

Quinn nodded, not daring to speak.

**0000000000000000000000**

Quinn arrived back at school as lunch was ending, she texted Santana and Puck along the way. They, along with Brittany and all the Glee kids, met her when she walked in the front doors of McKinley (the place she used to rule, the place she planned on ruling again). Everyone was holding a slushie.

"In Glee club, we protect our own." Puck stated with a smirk as he handed an extra slushie to Quinn. "We've all decided that you are welcome if you still want to join."

She took it gratefully, choosing to ignore Puck's invitation for now. "I promised I wouldn't get into a fight, so I guess this will work.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Tell me we're gonna do more than just slushie her."

"I have something else planned." Quinn smiled conspiratorially.

When the bell rang signaling five minutes until the next class, they quickly made their way to Sadie's locker. They gathered around her and waited for her to turn around; when she saw them her eyes closed tightly in anticipation as a gasp left her lips. One by one they bombarded her with the cold, icy drink.

The incident brought a crowd of people to witness the ultimate form of humiliation. Not only did getting slushied hurt like hell, but it stripped you of your dignity. And what worse disgrace could there be than having the most popular girl in school being tormented and embarrassed by the school's biggest losers? Phones were taken out and used as video recorders, and it would be no time at all before Sadie's shame was posted online for the world to see.

The girl flinched in pain with every new splash that assaulted her. By the time it was Quinn's turn, she leaned in closely to the girl. "I promised I wouldn't fight…."

She was cut off when a fist went flying past her face and connected squarely with Sadie's nose. It knocked the girl's head back into the lockers as she screamed out in pain.

"I never made no such promise." Santana shrugged as she shook out her fist and winced in pain. She smiled at Quinn as if to say it was worth it.

Quinn chuckled lightly before addressing the cowering girl. This time Sadie's eyes were open as she was staring directly at her, hatred filled her gaze. She refused to blink away tears that were forming due to the sting of the sticky liquid. "This isn't over." She demanded with a tone that would have been menacing if Quinn wasn't prepared for this very thing.

"Yes it is. You're reign of terror is over. No one's going to take it any more." Quinn spat out at the girl with enough venom to be deadly.

Then she turned toward her audience. She took a deep breath, this was the scariest thing she had ever done. But she had to, for Rachel. She couldn't let Sadie keep hurting Rachel not when she could take away the only leverage Sadie had. She exhaled and spoke clearly and forcefully.

"I know you've all heard the rumors that Sadie has been spreading about me since last year, but none of them are true. However, I want to let you all know that I'm gay. I'm coming out and you can choose to believe whatever else you want about me because I really don't care what any of you think about me anymore."

There was complete silence for a moment until they heard a few teachers telling the crowd to move along. Before anyone made their way through the crowd, Quinn and her new friends were gone. A blonde woman in a tracksuit appeared in front of Sadie and asked. "Who did this to you?"

Shivering and sniffling, Sadie replied. "I don't know. It happened so fast I didn't see anyone."

"Then go get cleaned up, those stains better come out of that cheering uniform or you're paying for it."

"Yes, Coach Sylvester."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Scram!"

Sadie attempted to run away but slipped on the ice on the floor and tumbled to the floor without grace. The blonde coach smirked and walked away without a word. Other students laughed and pointed as they passed the fallen cheerleader. More pictures were taken as the students snickered and began their gossiping.

**000000000000000000000**

Quinn arrived at the park a little earlier than she had the day before, mostly because she was excited to see the brunette again. When she approached the strumming of Rachel's guitar stopped.

Rachel looked at Quinn, eyeing her closely as she sat down beside her.

"Thank you for not fighting."

"How'd you know I didn't? I could have kicked her ass."

"Language Quinn." Rachel reprimanded. Then she reached over and held Quinn's hand in hers. Both girls warming with the touch. "I trust you."

Quinn smiled in response. Then she sighed. "I have to tell you something."

She turned so that she was properly facing the brunette, and she placed her other hand over the girl's so that she was cradling Rachel's hand in both of hers. "I'm gay Rachel, and Sadie was hurting you because she was hoping she could somehow hurt me. But I came out today, so you don't have to worry about her anymore."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say? You're safe Rachel…and I'm…gay."

"Quinn, I wish you didn't force yourself to come out to protect me. It wasn't worth it."

"Why would you say that? It's worth it." She wanted to say _'you're worth it'_ but refrained in fear of scaring the girl off.

"I was bullied at my old school Quinn, I'm used to it. I would have been fine."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the brunette but could tell that it was not the time to push her. "Look, if you ever want to talk."

"I thought we were talking." Rachel replied cheekily.

Quinn slapped her arm playfully. "You know what I mean."

Rachel looked at her intensely. "I do."

They sat in silence for awhile. Rachel shifted nervously before pulling her hand out of Quinn's, much to the other girl's dismay. The brunette picked up her guitar and began strumming lightly. Without looking at the other girl, Rachel asked. "Do you know what a grape and a rabbit have in common?" She asked seriously, though Quinn could tell it was the beginning of a joke.

Raising her eyebrow sharply, Quinn replied. "I don't know, what?"

"They're both purple…except for the rabbit."

Quinn stared at the girl with her mouth agape, eyebrow dangerously high. As a smirk crossed her face she responded. "Is that what passes as a joke where you come from?"

Rachel frowned. "Yes, actually it is."

Quinn giggled before shaking her heard. Placing a hand on the brunette's bare knee, enjoying the contact a little too much, she said. "Oh, honey, we have to work on that."

Rachel playfully rolled her eyes.

Just before the silence got uncomfortable, Quinn spoke. "So, Michigan, can you teach me how to play that thing?" She asked as she pointed at Rachel's guitar.

Rachel beamed. "You wanna learn to play guitar?"

More sultry than she anticipated, Quinn replied. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

Rachel scooted closer to the other girl, so that their legs were touching. Both girls tried hard to ignore the fire that began burning inside them. They spent the evening fiddling around with the guitar as Rachel showed Quinn a few chords and Quinn tried to repeat them. Instead of music filling the air around them, tonight it was laughter. Neither girl remembered a time she felt so free.

**A/N: Quinn didn't fight back because Rachel asked her not to. How long will that last, because we haven't seen the last of Sadie…**

**Also, I will be without internet the rest of the weekend, so sorry but no updates on any of my stories until Monday. However, I promise each chapter for each of them will be worth it. :)**

**Until then…**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, hope this chapter is worth it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Ohio State or the Spartans.**

**Chapter 5**

When Quinn approached her locker the next morning, she wasn't surprised to see Sadie standing in front of it. She quickened her pace and stopped in front of the raven haired beauty.

"What do you want now Sadie?" She tried her best to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"I was just thinking, now that you're out, maybe you wanted to get back together. I thought we could get back together."

Quinn gaped at the girl disbelievingly. "You cannot be serious."

"I thought you broke up with me because you weren't sure if you were gay, but now…"

"Sadie, I dumped you because you're a crazy bitch."

"Look about all the rumors and stuff, I'm sorry okay."

"Sadie, it isn't even about that. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean to. I didn't know who I was back then; I didn't what to accept what I am. But…"

"But now you do? Because of her?" She cringed when she said the word 'her.'

"Even before that, Sadie, we didn't work. It's not like a relationship can go anywhere if you have to keep it hidden."

"I'm not telling daddy, Quinn. We could make it work…"

"Stop it okay. Whether you ever come out or not doesn't matter to me. I'm not interested, I don't know how else to say it."

Before Sadie could respond they were interrupted by Santana and Brittany. The Latina announced her presence with a pointed "Is there a problem here?"

"This doesn't concern you, skank." Sadie spat out.

Santana clenched her fists tightly. "How's the nose?"

The other girl glared at her as she absentmindedly brought her hand up to her nose, wincing in pain as she did so.

Santana returned her glare and snarled, causing the cheerleader to retreat. When she was gone, Quinn turned to her friends. "Thanks."

"That girl's mental. How you holding up? Tell the munkin you love her yet?"

The pink haired girl's cheeks flushed as her eyes suddenly found her feet interesting.

"What's stopping you?"

"I have a plan."

Brittany beamed at the idea that Quinn was really planning on pursuing Rachel. Santana seemed uneasy, she didn't know much about Quinn but she could tell by the tone in the girl's voice that she was going to require their assistance. "And how do we figure into this plan of yours?"

Quinn smiled shyly as she returned her attention to the Latina's face. "We're all joining glee."

"Fuck no! Not in this lifetime."

"Glee? We'd get to sing and dance, San. Please." Brittany begged, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout that anyone but Santana would find ridiculous.

When Santana rolled her eyes and sighed, Quinn knew she had them. "Fine."

Quinn grinned as the two girls walked away, Santana shaking her head in disbelief.

Rachel had seen Quinn's confrontation with Sadie and her seemingly awkward conversation with Santana and Brittany. She really wanted to make the girl feel better, but worried she didn't know how. Instead of confronting her, she sent the girl a text (they had exchanged numbers last night).

**From Rachel: Two fish were in a tank, one fish turned to the other fish and asked, "Do you know how to drive this thing?"**

As soon as Quinn read the text, her head shot up and she glanced down the hallway. Her eyes instantly met with Rachel's and her whole face lit up. She made her way over to the brunette.

"That was still lame." She replied with a genuine smile.

"But it got you smiling, so it had to be better than the last one."

"Truthfully, anything would have been better than the last one Rach."

Even though she was being picked on by the girl, Rachel's smile didn't falter.

**0000000000000000000**

In glee later that day, just after their teacher Mr. Shuester arrived, Santana, Brittany and Quinn walked into the room. Rachel was the only one in the room who seemed to be taken by surprise at the arrival of the trio.

Rachel rushed up to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, genius, we're joining the club and…"

Whatever else she was about to say died on her lips as Rachel let out a high picked squeal. She leapt toward Quinn and wrapped her arms around her as the stunned girl stood there awkwardly. She didn't think to hug her back until she felt a sharp jab to her side and heard a throat being cleared. Immediately her reactionary senses kicked in, and she embraced the tiny brunette tightly. Sighing in contentment at the feel of the girl in her arms.

She must have lost track of time, because before she knew it she heard a muffled voice saying, "Umm, Quinn. You can let go now."

Embarrassed, she immediately dropped her hands from around the girl and ran them through her bright pink locks. The four girls took their seats as the rest of the club tried to appear as if they weren't staring at the scene.

As Mr. Shue finished his lesson of the week and reminded them of their assignment, Quinn sat dazed trying to get a hold on her emotions. Her friends around her started talking idly though she didn't pay much attention until one voice cut through the rest. A tall jock leaned between her and Rachel. "Hey Rachel, do you like football?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. Of course the quarterback would ask that question. What surprised her was Rachel's response. "I love football, Finn. Though I prefer college athletics to professional."

The boy beamed. "Great! Actually, Rach, I have two tickets to an Ohio State game and I was wondering if you'd join me."

Quinn's knuckles were white from her grip on the sides of her chair.

"Though I appreciate the offer Finn, but you know I'm from Michigan right?" She waited for the boy to nod. "I despise Ohio State, because I bleed green and white."

Santana snorted while Quinn allowed a small grin to grace her lips.

"Y-y-you're a Spartan fan?" He replied like it was a damn Greek tragedy or something. And with that, he slumped back into his seat and sighed.

"Rachel, how are you liking Lima?" Mercedes asked from somewhere behind them.

"It's okay, quite busy for my taste."

"Busy? Lima? It's hardly a bustling city." Kurt scoffed.

"Yeah, but back home we do our grocery shopping at the gas station."

Kurt looked scandalized as he sputtered incredulously. "You cannot be serious right now."

Quinn chanced a look at the brunette and saw her cheeks slightly tinge pink and smiled to herself at the innocence of it.

**0000000000000000000000**

When Quinn arrived at their usual location by the pond, she was surprised to see that Rachel had brought two guitars with her. As soon as she sat down, Rachel handed the guitar to her.

Quinn smiled in thanks as she took it. "You really love music don't you?" It was a rhetorical question, so she didn't wait for Rachel to answer before she continued. "I thought you simply liked to perform, but I noticed today that you enjoyed everyone else's performances just as much as singing yourself. In fact, you couldn't keep from tapping your foot. It was adorable actually." She snapped her mouth shut quickly, she hadn't planned on admitting the last part aloud.

She could have sworn she saw the brunette blush again and realized that flirting with the girl was her favorite thing to do, next to holding her in her arms. She'd have to figure out a way to get the girl to hug her again. And truth be told, she didn't intend on stopping with a hug.

When Rachel finally replied, Quinn had to move closer just to hear her. Her voice was so low; it was hardly above a whisper. "I didn't have many friends Quinn, none really, music kept me sane. I wouldn't have survived without it."

"What happened Rachel?"

The girl took a deep breath, her eyes were watering so much they nearly overflowed. As Rachel closed her eyes, the tears fell down her cheeks. She released the breath she was holding and reopened her eyes. The despair in Rachel's eyes shattered her heart nearly beyond repair. She found it hard to breath and even harder to keep eye contact. But she owed it to the girl to not shy away.

"I was adopted, Quinn. By two gay men and unfortunately we lived a very homophobic town." She shifted uncomfortably. "I was harassed and bullied my entire life. Even when people didn't talk to me, they looked at me with pity and disgust. And the worst thing is that my dads are amazing people and the best parents I could ask for and I hate what people say about them. That's why, Quinn, you coming out scares me. I don't want you to go through what they did. I hate that you thought you had to do that to protect me, because Quinn, who will protect you?"

Quinn reached out and held Rachel's hand, and then she leaned in looking deliberately into the brown orbs that were rapidly shedding tears. Quinn's eyes were tearing up as well. "Do your dads regret it?"

"What?"

"Falling in love with each other? Having you?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Then I don't regret what I did. I want to find love Rachel, a love that is worth fighting for, a love so strong that most people don't understand it. I don't need to be protected, Rachel, because when I find that kind of love it will protect me. It will make everything I've ever been through entirely worth it."

Rachel's breath hitched.

If Quinn had the guts she'd have kissed the girl. She trembled at the thought, and part of her could sense that it was the right moment. But before she could talk herself into kissing the girl, Rachel's lips were on hers. Tentatively at first, but it didn't take long for Quinn to return it with fervor.

The girls had to discard the guitars that were on their laps to they could get closer to each other. As soon as the instruments were safely on the grass beside them, Quinn crawled toward Rachel effectively easing the brunette onto her back and hovering over her. Her hands were no longer content on sitting idly by and began to wander. One hand found its way to Rachel's hip while the other wrapped itself in the brown hair and pulled her impossibly closer. She pulled slightly away from the kiss to take the brunette's bottom lip in between her teeth. She sucked it lightly before nipping on it, eliciting a moan from the other girl. Smirking at the response she received from the action, she couldn't help reattaching their lips again deepening the kiss instantly.

When Quinn's tongue grazed Rachel's bottom lip, hoping to enter the girl's mouth, Rachel parted her lips allowing Quinn full range inside. The pink haired girl began to explore the inside of Rachel's mouth, as she stroked the girl's tongue with her own both girls moaned. Soon Rachel began to move her tongue against Quinn's in a dance both were fighting to lead. Quinn gave up the fight eventually, allowing Rachel to dominate and gasped as the girl's tongue entered her own mouth. Her hand on Rachel's hip began to wander slowly up the girl's side and under her shirt.

Quinn was aroused even more when she felt Rachel's hands begin to wander around her body. When Rachel used placed both hands on Quinn's hips and pulled the girl down and flush against her, Quinn realized that perhaps things were moving a bit too quickly. Because when something felt this good, it was definitely going to be hard to stop and she wasn't about to take the girl right there.

Reluctantly, Quinn pulled away from Rachel as both girls panted wildly. Their hearts were racing, and since Quinn was directly on top of Rachel, they could feel each other's beating heart. Quinn collapsed onto Rachel, resting her head against the girl's bare neck. As she breathed heavily against the exposed skin, Rachel got goosebumps.

After a few moments, Quinn rolled off the girl and lay beside her so that they were lying side by side facing each other. Eyes searching each other's soul.

"Have you ever been with a girl?" Quinn asked shyly.

"I've never been with anyone." Was Rachel's reply.

Quinn's voice suddenly got shaky. "I'm sorry; I hope this wasn't too fast…" Rachel reached over and placed her fingertips on Quinn's lips, effectively quieting the girl.

"I would have stopped it sooner, if it was Quinn. I can't explain it, but I've been drawn to you since I met you."

Quinn smiled. "Me too."

They lay facing each other as the sky darkened and the only light illuminating them was the moon and the stars. As beautiful as the clear sky was that night neither girl noticed anything but each other. And if you asked them, there was nothing more beautiful in the whole world than the girl lying in front of them.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the Indians, or facebook**

**Chapter 6**

The girls spent the evening getting to know each other, talking about everything and nothing. As their evening finally came to a close, Quinn walked Rachel to her car. She nervously bit her lip, before reaching over and taking Rachel's small hand in hers, but smiled widely when Rachel laced their fingers together more intimately.

As they walked hand in hand to Rachel's car, Quinn opened the door for the brunette. As Rachel stood with the car door open, looking expectantly up at Quinn, the taller girl leaned down seizing her lips. When they broke apart from the kiss to catch their breaths, Quinn asked the girl anxiously. "Will you let me take you out on a date on Saturday night? I'd ask to take you out tomorrow, but it's short notice and you may have plans…" She was stopped from her rambling by Rachel's lips on hers.

When Rachel pulled away, she saw Quinn's eyes were closed and she had a lopsided grin on her face. Rachel chuckled in response, causing the girl to open her eyes and look at Rachel questioningly.

"You're so adorable. Do you know that?" Rachel said as she touched Quinn's cheek with her fingertips causing the girl to shudder violently from the mere contact. "Of course I'll go out with you on Saturday, or Friday, or any other day you want to spend time with me. I'm yours; I have been for awhile now."

Quinn swallowed thickly as her body began to heat up; the heat started to pool in her lower abdomen as the desire made her core moisten. "And I'm yours, for as long as you'll have me."

Rachel used the hand that was resting on Quinn's check to reach behind the girl's head, lacing through her short pink locks, and pulled the girl to her as she claimed her lips desperately. The kiss quickly grew heated as once again tongues battled for dominance. As both girls moaned into the kiss, Quinn pulled away reluctantly. When Quinn's lips detached from Rachel's, Quinn swore she heard the brunette growl. It amused her to know end as she thought that perhaps her new motto would be, _'It's all about the teasing and not the pleasing.'_

**0000000000000000000**

Quinn picked Rachel up for school the next morning and as they walked in the front doors hand in hand, they were assaulted with snickers and finger pointing. Rachel tried to pull her hand from Quinn's, but the taller girl held on tighter. "It's okay, Rachel. We'll be old news by Monday."

Rachel forced a smile, but when they arrived at her locker, there was red spray paint plastered it on that read, 'Freak.'

As Rachel slowly opened her locker, she heard chuckling coming from behind her and Quinn. When they turned around they came face to face with Sadie. The girl was holding a poster that had a picture of Rachel with devil horns while she burned in the fire. Abomination was written across it. "I made a few calls last night; apparently you left your old school due to bullying. Does this look familiar?"

Quinn noticed how tense Rachel was. "So you think that by bullying her, you can get her to transfer schools again?" She spat out with all the venom she could muster.

Sadie grinned. "I placed a bunch of these around the school and…" She saw Quinn's fists tighten. "You want to hit me but you can't, can you? You're already whipped. It's pathetic really, you're pathetic. I wonder if you'd fight back or just take it." Sadie mused as she drew her own fist in the air and attempted to punch the pink haired girl.

However, her fist was caught mid-air and her arm was twisted painfully behind her back as she was shoved face first into the lockers. Rachel was behind her, continuing to twist Sadie's arm until the girl yelped in pain. "Just because I choose not to fight, doesn't mean I won't defend myself and those I care about."

Quinn smiled in pride as a crowd once again gathered around them. Santana sauntered up to them with Puck and some of the other glee kids. They were each holding a handful of posters. "We found a bunch of these around the school; we took down the ones we found." The Latina looked at the scene in front of her; smirking mischievously when she saw Rachel have Sadie shoved against the locker. "I see you've gotten rid of your stupid non-violence agenda. I can't wait to go all Lima heights on this bitch."

Quinn pulled out her phone, pushed a few buttons and then placed a hand on Rachel. "I got this Rach." When Sadie was released from Rachel's grip, she turned to face Quinn.

"You're over Sadie. I just sent some pictures of us to facebook." She noticed the confused look on Sadie's face, so she continued. "In intimate poses. I just outed you. I didn't want it to come to this, but you don't learn. You never learn. I tried reasoning with you, I tried humiliation, even Santana tried violence. Nothing works. I also sent the link to your dad, I'm sure that by this time tomorrow you'll be on your way to one of those pray away the gay places. But at least you won't be around to hurt Rachel anymore."

Santana was amused and impressed. Rachel shuffled nervously. Sadie stared in disbelief. "I don't believe you."

Quinn turned her phone around and showed it to the girl. Suddenly all color drained from Sadie's face. Tears welled in her eyes and she ran down the hallway bumping into the many onlookers.

"I must say that you girls impressed me."

"That's right Santana, bow down to us." Quinn teased.

"Is there anything else you'd like me to do while I'm down there?" Santana asked with a sultry voice as she licked her lips.

Quinn sputtered, speechless.

"What do you mean, Santana?" Rachel asked innocently causing her friends to erupt into laughter. She looked around at them as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Quinn leaned toward Rachel, whispering in her ear. "I'll tell you later, or maybe I can show you."

Rachel suddenly grasped the meaning of Santana's taunt as her mouth dropped open. Then Quinn's words registered in her mind. She swallowed thickly as her breath hitched.

**000000000000000000000000000**

Later that day when they got to glee, they were thankful that most of the gossip about them and also about Rachel's dad's had died down without Sadie around to fuel the fire.

"Good news guys." Mr. Shuester addressed when all the students were seated. "I looked over the rules yesterday, and with our new additions this year we finally have enough on our team to compete. We'll be working on a setlist for Sectional's."

All the kids, even Santana, seemed elated by the news. They talked excitedly about songs they should do and tried to decide on who should sing the solo. No decisions were made yet, but they were finally working as a team.

That afternoon, after Quinn dropped Rachel off at home, she stopped by the drug store to pick up some blonde hair dye. If she was going to meet Rachel's dads tomorrow night when she picked up Rachel for their first date, she wanted to make a good impression.

So she went home and re-dyed her hair. As she dried it and styled it, she studied herself in the mirror. She also decided to take off her nose ring. When she was done with the modifications, she smiled at the reflection looking back at her. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she felt like herself. More than that though, she felt happy.

When she walked down the stairs just before dusk, her usual time to go and meet Rachel, her parents were waiting for her. "Quinn, we need to talk."

Quinn could tell by the tone in her father's voice that he knew about her little secret. However, her mother regarded her with a small smile which she figured was mostly due to the fact that she had changed her appearance back to looking like the acceptable and perfect daughter she was supposed to be.

"I can explain Daddy."

"When you were a little girl, I took you and your sister to an Indians came. My two little girls…your sister made it through the whole game but you fell asleep in my lap. I was hoping that the cheering crowd wouldn't wake you up, but you remained asleep in my arms until the game ended."

Quinn had tears flowing from her eyes when she breathed out a quiet. "Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change what you are. What that little whore made you."

"Daddy, can we talk about this? Rachel's not a whore, she didn't do anything. I was gay long before she came into town."

"You need to get out of my house."

Quinn was sobbing hysterically now, while her mother, Judy, just sat quietly watching the exchange.

"Mom, do something. You knew about me and Sadie, I never said anything but you knew. And you've seen me this summer. After I met Rachel. Instead of supporting me, you just swept it under the rug like we do every bad feeling in this house. But love isn't a bad feeling…"

"I said get out! I will not have your depravity living under this roof!" Russel Fabray screamed at his daughter, pure hatred in his eyes.

"I'm just growing up Daddy, I'm not your little girl anymore, and you can't tell me…"

"Who are you? I don't even recognize you anymore."

"I'm your daughter. Who loves you, and I know this might be really hard for you but I just need my daddy to hold me and to tell me that he accepts what I am. Because that won't change, no matter how much you want to pretend that it will. I need you to tell me it'll be okay."

He walked toward her and she looked up at him, whimpering. "Please?" She begged.

He walked right passed her without looking at her again. Quinn stood in the middle of the living room, crying after her mother followed him out of the room.

She took a few moments to compose herself before she went to her room and packed some supplies. She was in and out before the timer went off on the microwave.

She drove around the park for awhile, debating if she wanted to throw all her baggage on Rachel. She knew the girl had enough of her own problems to deal with and couldn't bear adding to it. As she was parked, trying to clear her mind, she was disturbed by a soft knock on the window. The sound startled her, causing her to jump. But when she saw Rachel standing outside, looking concerned, she couldn't stop the smile that formed. She opened her door, and climbed out of the car.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Rachel said with a sad smile.

"I didn't think you'd wait this long for me."

"I'd wait as long as it took."

Quinn sighed. Closing her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling, she shivered when she felt Rachel's hand touch her cheek. She didn't realize the tears fell until she felt Rachel wiping them away.

She opened her eyes and looked into the brown orbs of the girl in front of her. "My parents found out that I was gay, the stupid stunt I pulled with Sadie I'm assuming. I doubt it would have been better if it came directly from me, but anyway, I got kicked out of the house."

Rachel's eyes were now watering. "It's all because of me. I knew that…"

Quinn kissed Rachel, effectively stopping any rant that might have been spewed at her.

When she pulled back away, she replied. "I don't regret any of it Rachel. When I'm with you…"

She couldn't find the right words to say, but somehow Rachel seemed to get it.

"If you need a place to stay, Quinn, you are welcome to stay with me. My dads will more than understand."

Quinn stared at the girl incredulously. That may have been the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. Suddenly she felt like she didn't deserve such kindness.

Rachel was able to see the hesitation in Quinn's eyes. "If you're worried about us…I mean, I'd rather you were comfortable. You can stay with me, and we can put our relationship on hold for awhile. I'll wait for you Quinn."

Quinn swallowed hard as the tears came all over again. She grabbed Rachel into a fierce hug, scared of letting go in fear that it'd all go away. "I don't want to wait for…us. Rachel, I just wonder if I'm worth it. Worth the effort."

Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around the girl. Kissing her exposed collarbone. "You are the first person in my whole life to accept me, to be nice to me. You may think that you don't deserve happiness Quinn, but you do. And I want to be the one to give it to you."

Quinn pulled the girl into a searing kiss, their tongues waging war for dominance as their hands wandered aimlessly around each other's bodies. When they pulled apart to catch their breaths, Quinn spoke shakily. "You do make me happy Rachel, and if the offer still stands. I'd like to stay with you for awhile. But I still intend to take you out on a proper date tomorrow."

Rachel smiled widely. "Good because I was looking forward to it." She took the blonde's hand in hers as she brought it to her mouth and kissed each trembling knuckle.

Quinn grinned in return.

After standing while in silence, just taking each other in, they parted ways. Quinn followed Rachel back to her place. When they got out of their cars, Rachel helped Quinn with her bags.

"I hope they'll like me." Quinn replied when she followed Rachel to the front door. Quinn had never been so terrified of anything in her life.

**A/N: I threw a little bit of canon in there with Russel kicking Quinn out of the house. I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know either way, and as always, thanks for reading :)**

**I promise it won't be all angsty for long, especially since their first date is coming up next…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Snuffleupagus**

**Chapter 7**

Walking into Rachel's home was the scariest thing she had ever done (next to telling her own parents that she was gay) so she was understandably terrified. When they walked through the front door, Rachel took her hand and laced their fingers together as she led them through the house and into the living room. The Berry men were sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Dad, Daddy, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

As soon as Rachel's voice made their presence known, the men stood up quickly and walked over to their new guest.

The taller of the two, a handsome African American man, stuck out his hand in greeting. "Good evening, I'm Michael Berry."

Quinn took it hesitantly in hers as she held it firmly and looked him in the eye. She wanted to make a good impression after all.

"I'm Quinn Fabray."

"Quinn Fabray?" The bespectacled man beside his husband uttered. He playfully shoved Michael aside. As he wrapped Quinn in a warm hug, he said. "We have heard so much about you, but since you hadn't come around we were beginning to think you were some figment of Rachel's very active imagination. Her very own Snuffleupagus."

Quinn giggled nervously; at least she knew where Rachel got her loquaciousness from. "I assure you Mr. Berry, I am not a part of Rachel's imagination." Though she hoped she was a part of the girl's fantasies.

"No Mr. Berry please, it's far too confusing with the both of us around. Just call me Jeremiah."

"Well then, Jeremiah, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Believe us, the pleasure's ours." Michael added from beside them. "She's been talking nonstop about you since this summer."

Quinn glanced at Rachel who ducked her head in embarrassment as her cheeks flushed brightly. A small grin played over Quinn's lips.

"Oh really? And what did she say?" She asked playfully.

"Just how lucky she was to make a friend, she hadn't had many before and she was really excited."

Quinn swallowed hard at the word 'friend.'

"What she failed to mention was how breathtakingly beautiful you are." Jeremiah cooed causing Quinn to blush.

"Dad, Daddy. Quinn was kicked out of her house tonight, and we were wondering if she could stay with us for awhile."

The men turned back toward the blonde. It was Michael who answered. "Of course, let me go make up the guest room."

"Wait. You don't even want to know why I was kicked out?"

"I'm sure it's none of our business, sweetheart. Besides we trust Rachel's judgment. And a friend of Rachel's is a friend of the family." Jeremiah replied.

Quinn's eyes watered before she blurted out. "But I'm not just her friend. We're dating, I was planning on taking her out on a date tomorrow but my parents found out I was gay."

Jeremiah wrapped his arms around the girl as she cried on his shoulder. Michael and Rachel shared a look that said it was time to leave the two alone. She went upstairs to help him make up Quinn's new bedroom. She carried Quinn's duffle bag and suitcase while Michael grabbed new sheets and made the bed.

"If she's going to stay with us Rachel, you will have some rules to abide by."

"I understand Daddy."

"I figured with how much you talked about the girl, that it was more than a friendship you were hoping for. But since you've never had any friends to compare it to, me and your Dad couldn't be sure."

Rachel smiled at him sadly. "It's my fault she got kicked out Daddy. Their was a bully in school and Quinn came out to defend me because she thought the bully would leave me alone and focus on her."

Michael frowned. "It isn't your fault Rachel, and it's a shame she had to come out that way. But in the long run, it is far better to be open and honest about who you are than to run from it. It may not feel like it now, but Quinn will be better off now that she's out."

Rachel nodded thoughtfully. "She asked if you and Dad were ever regretful of your relationship or of having me." She noticed him about to object so continued on quickly. "I told her that you weren't, that you were happy to have found someone worth fighting for and everything you went through was worth it because you had each other. Or you know, something along those lines, she got the gist of it anyway." She smiled.

He smiled back before replying. "And what did Quinn say?"

"That she didn't regret it either."

"She sounds like a great girl."

Rachel beamed.

Meanwhile, when Quinn's sobs died down and she was led to the couch to sit beside Jeremiah, she looked up at him through blood shot eyes. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"Of course, our door is always open to you Quinn."

She smiled sadly while she fidgeted uncomfortably. "And about my taking Rachel on a date…I was wondering if you'd grant me that honor."

Jeremiah's booming laugh echoed against the walls. Quinn looked up at him questioningly. He noticed the look on her face, so he answered her. "I would love for Rachel to go out on her first date with you. She's never been happier than she has recently and I think that's due to you. As long as you treat her well, we'll have no problems with you seeing her."

Quinn smiled in response.

"However, there should be ground rules since you are living under our roof."

"Of course, sir."

He rolled his eyes at the formality.

**0000000000000000000000**

The girls joined Rachel's dads in finishing up the movie they were watching before they decided to get ready for bed. Rachel showed Quinn her room. The blonde was in awe. "This is already warmer and well, homier than my old room ever was."

Rachel nodded sadly. "Do you want to get ready first, or should I? The bathroom's just down the hall on your right."

"You can, that's fine. I'll just unpack."

Rachel disappeared down the hallway and cleaned up and changed into her sleepwear. When she was finished, she knocked on Quinn's door.

Quinn sighed. "Rach, you don't have to knock, this is your house."

"But it's your room."

Quinn turned toward the girl and smiled at her. "Ok then, come in."

As soon as Rachel stepped into the light of Quinn's room, the blonde noticed what the brunette was wearing. Her shorts were far shorter than any of those shirts she ever wore to school. And the white tank top revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra. Quinn's breath hitched at the sight.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm all done, and the bathroom is yours now."

Quinn's mouth opened but no words came out, so she just nodded. Rachel smiled at her as she slowly crossed the room and was suddenly encroaching upon Quinn's personal space. Quinn's heart began beating so loudly she was embarrassed that Rachel would hear it.

"I also wanted to wish you a good night." Rachel closed the distance and embraced the girl in a tight hug.

Quinn could feel Rachel's hardened nipples pushing against her own chest. She swallowed thickly as she returned the hug. When Rachel finally pulled away, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Quinn chastely on the lips. Then she was gone.

Quinn watched her walk away, too shocked to do anything other than blink the images free from her mind. The images of Rachel doing more than just kissing her so chastely. As she sighed loudly she groaned. "Rachel Berry's gonna be the death of me."

She went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. She glanced down the hallway to where Rachel had pointed out her bedroom was. Wonder what she's doing right now…

**00000000000000000000000000**

Quinn woke up in a start, she had the worst nightmare that she got kicked out of her house and that her own father hated her. When her eyes shot open as she tried to regain her breath, she noticed she was in a room that was not her own. Suddenly the events of the evening flowed back to her and she realized her nightmare was her life.

She couldn't control the sob that escaped her lips as she cried into the dark, lonely room. She hugged her pillow tightly as she tried to temper her cries into it. Her whole body racked with sorrow.

Rachel was tossing and turning in her sleep, she was a light sleeper and when she heard what sounded like a cry coming from Quinn's room she had to go investigate. As she crept down the hall, she noticed the sobs getting louder. She knocked on the door, but wasn't sure the blonde could hear her.

"Quinn?" She asked as she pushed the door open slightly. "Quinn are you okay?"

Quinn only cried harder as her body shook. Anguish overtook her. Rachel rushed over to Quinn's bed and wrapped her in her arms. The blonde collapsed into Rachel's embrace. Holding Rachel tightly so that she wouldn't leave her, the blonde allowed herself to cry in front of the most important person in her life. What would she do without Rachel?

Rachel held her silently, rubbing soothing circles on Quinn's back. When the blonde had calmed down enough to just whimper, Rachel began singing softly to her. The sound of Rachel's beautiful voice calmed the blonde even more. Pretty soon, Quinn was humming along with Rachel to the recognizable tune.

The brunette stayed with the girl until she fell asleep, then slowly and quietly crawled out of the bed.

"Please don't go." Quinn begged barely above a whisper.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but I…"

Rachel didn't need the girl to finish. She climbed back in bed, as Quinn moved over to allow the girl room. As soon as Rachel crawled under the blankets, Quinn snuggled up next to her and held her tightly. She was back asleep before Rachel's head fully hit the pillow.

**000000000000000000**

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she was startled to see Quinn's hazel eyes were already open and staring at her intensely.

"Good morning." Rachel greeted with a lazy smile.

"Good morning." Quinn smiled back. She traced her fingertips along Rachel's bare arms, eliciting goosebumps along the way.

"Did you end up sleeping okay?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"Better once you joined me." Quinn replied sultry.

Rachel smirked. They were enveloped in silence for a few minutes before Rachel broke it. "What lives in a tree and is very dangerous?"

Quinn lifted her head from her pillow to look at the girl incredulously. "I don't know, what?"

"A sparrow with a machine gun."

Quinn rolled her eyes, before resting her head on Rachel's chest. She was effectively entangled up in the girl already, but the gesture caused their breathing to get labored.

Trying to make her voice come out even, Quinn slowly replied. "I can't decide if you're getting better or worse at it."

Rachel smiled. "I can feel you smiling against me Quinn, so I'd like to think I'm improving."

Quinn's smile got wider as she dragged her hand down Rachel's arm and brought it to the girl's stomach. She allowed her fingers to ghost across the trim of Rachel's tank top.

Rachel placed her hand on top of Quinn's, causing the blonde's pale hand to cease movement. The feeling of Rachel's warm hand on hers felt amazing. Everything about the brunette underneath her felt amazing. She was brought from her thoughts by Rachel's delicate voice.

"We better get going; I received the whole open door policy lecture last night."

Quinn shivered at the tone of Rachel's voice. Was it annoyance? Was she hoping for something to happen between them so soon?

"I got the same speech from Jeremiah last night. But I also got his blessing in dating you. I am so looking forward to tonight."

Rachel took hold of Quinn's hand, bringing it up to her lips. As she gently kissed the palm of Quinn's hand, she whispered into it. "I've been looking forward to going on a date with you since I met you at the beginning of the summer. My dads weren't exaggerating last night, Quinn. You're pretty much all I talk about."

Quinn's head shot up to look at Rachel. She studied the girl for sincerity before she attached their lips. Rachel instantly responded by kissing the girl back. Their hands wandered anxiously. But when Quinn's hands found their way underneath Rachel's shirt, she had to stop herself before she took it too far. Pulling away quickly, Quinn looked at Rachel apologetically. She licked her lips, tasting Rachel on them, as her eyes closed on their own accord. When they opened the beautiful hazel was displaced with her fully blown pupils. Rachel watched intently.

Biting her lip at Quinn's erotic actions, Rachel cleared her throat. "I'll just head to my room; you can use the bathroom first."

Rachel was off the bed and out of the room before Quinn could blink. She fell back on the bed with a sigh. Yes, Rachel Berry would be the death of her…


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 8**

The girls quickly got dressed and joined Rachel's dads for breakfast. The chatter was light and Quinn couldn't help admiring the men. She smiled as they exchanged animated stories with the daughter they clearly adored.

"Are you usually so quiet Quinn?"

"Huh?"

They chuckled at her, causing the girl to playfully roll her eyes and smile. "No, usually I have a lot to say. I just…you guys amaze me."

Three sets of eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"The relationship you three have, it's refreshing."

Rachel leaned across the table and kissed Quinn's cheek, causing the blonde to blush.

After they ate breakfast, Quinn and Rachel went for a walk around Rachel's neighborhood. They were walking hand in hand.

"Rachel, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

Rachel stopped walking and looked at Quinn. "No need to thank me Quinn, I'd do anything for you."

They shared a soft kiss before they continued walking away, this time in a comfortable silence.

First they enjoyed a nice walk, then they hung out inside with Rachel's dads. After they ate lunch and played a game of Scrabble (which much to Rachel's chagrin, Quinn won).

"Well, I hate to win and leave, but I have to get ready for our date tonight. I'm heading over to Santana's house to change. I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Hour?" Rachel replied mortified. "How can I properly prepare in an hour?"

Her dads laughed at Rachel's dramatics.

"Rach, what do you need to prepare? You always look amazing, and I'm planning the date…"

"Are you kidding? There is so much I could…"

"Rachel, honey, why don't you let Quinn take off and you can go make a mess of your closet before settling on the first thing you tried on?" Michael offered playfully.

Rachel huffed and left the room; Quinn watched the diva-esque storm off and sighed. "She's always going to be that dramatic isn't she?"

"Yes. But Quinn, this is also her first date and she really likes you. She just wants it to be perfect." Jeremiah offered.

"Oh, great. No pressure." Quinn groaned.

She said her goodbyes to the men and took off to Santana's house.

"So, you're staying at the dwarf's house?" Santana replied as she was going through her closet for something date appropriate for Quinn.

"Yes."

"Sorry about your douche of a dad, but hey, you're basically living with your dream girl. It all worked out, right?" Quinn might have heard actual concern in the Latina's voice.

"She slept in my bed last night."

"Wow, way to bury the lead Fabray." Santana's eyebrow shot up. "So what base did you get to?"

Quinn laughed humorlessly. "None. I was a weeping mess, and she held me."

Santana nodded thoughtfully. "But you wanted to, right?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "At first, when she came in to wish me a goodnight, she wasn't wearing a bra under her tank top and I…"

Santana smirked darkly. "At least your libido hasn't been damaged in this drama, don't worry you'll get there."

Quinn shook her head and continued looking through Santana's clothes. "Do you have anything a little less Lima Heights and a little more, well, me?"

"Which you? The ex-cheerleader, the pink haired punk, or this…you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she pointed to the jeans and t-shirt the blonde was presently wearing.

"I want a nice dress, something classy. It's Rachel's first date and…"

"Wait, what?" The Latina smirked. "So she's a true gold star?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Ooh, I like this."

Quinn dressed in a light blue spaghetti strapped dress that fell to her knees. She had matching shoes to wear with it. Santana curled the short blonde locks before perfecting the girl's make-up.

Quinn took in her reflection. She took a deep breath. As she released it she spoke shakily. "Why was I never so nervous for any of the other dates I've been on?"

"Because you actually care this time. That girl means everything to you; anyone with eyes can see it."

Quinn smiled and nodded at the truth in Santana's words.

"Just don't fuck it up." The Latina added causing Quinn to chuckle before replying. "Thanks."

**000000000000000000000**

Rachel's dads were right; her room was a mess as the contents of her closet were thrown about the floor. She finally settled on a short black dress. It was strapless and plain, but she looked elegant in it and she knew it. After finding matching heels, she went on to fix her hair. She pulled it in a loose ponytail and went to work on her make-up. Not for the first time, she wished she had friends to help her out. She sighed at the thought and hoped she looked good enough for Quinn.

When the doorbell rang, she had just finished with the last minute touch up to her hair. She heard her Dad answer the door and let Quinn in. As Rachel slowly made her way down the stairs, Quinn's eyes fell on her. Her mouth dropped open and her mouth went dry. The brunette was so beautiful normally, but tonight…

"Oh, honey, you're stunning." Jeremiah announced happily.

Quinn forced herself to find her voice as she replied. "I believe you stole my line, Mr. Berry."

Rachel smiled at their positive reaction to her appearance. She ducked her head shyly, as her cheeks brightened.

"He's right, though, Rachel. You're…perfect." Quinn breathed out when Rachel finally descended the stairs and was standing directly in front of her.

"Thank you Quinn, you look beautiful as well. But I always think you do so…"

Quinn flushed but remained locking eyes on the beautiful brunette in front of her. She smiled before she broke out of the daze and thrust a bouquet of flowers and some chocolates at the girl.

"These are for you."

Rachel smiled, but when she took in the chocolates her smile faltered.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Quinn asked nervously.

"No, it's just. Quinn I'm vegan, I can't eat these chocolates."

"Shit!" She flinched. "Sorry, I know you hate the language. But, wow, I ruined the date already."

Rachel placed a hand on Quinn's bare shoulder causing Quinn's breathing to slow.

"Quinn, I love that you were considerate enough to think about even bringing me a gift. I'll just let my dads eat the chocolates. However, the flowers are gorgeous."

Quinn beamed. "White roses and lilies. I thought with the white flowers and green stems, it'd make you think of home. You did say you bleed green and white, right?"

Rachel attacked Quinn in a warm embrace that Quinn happily returned. "Thank you Quinn, it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Why don't I take the flowers and put them in some water while you two head out and enjoy your date."

Rachel broke from the hug and handed the items to her dad.

"Oh, but before you go could I snap some pictures? My little girl's all grown up."

"Dad!" Rachel chastised as her face took on a bright shade of red.

"I'd actually love copies of whatever pictures you take, Jeremiah." Quinn replied, causing the diva to deflate.

He chuckled and quickly grabbed his camera. After taking some lovely shots of the happy couple, the girls headed off on their way.

Quinn walked Rachel to the car and held open the door for her. When she got into the driver's seat and turned the car on, she fiddled with the CD player.

"When you agreed to go out with me, I made you a mix CD. It was the first thing I grabbed when I got kicked out, I didn't want to forget it. It'll be the soundtrack to the evening, but when we get back it's yours to keep."

"I'll cherish it forever, Quinn." Rachel smiled as she took hold of the blonde's hand.

Quinn drove to a local restaurant she made reservations at. As they sat alone in the corner, with their table lit up with a candle setting the romantic mood of the evening, the girls engaged in small talk.

After a perfectly romantic dinner, Quinn took Rachel to a movie of her choice. As they sat in the darkened room awaiting the chick flick Rachel picked out for them to watch, Quinn leaned closely into Rachel and put her arm around the girl to pull her even closer.

Rachel rested her head against Quinn's shoulder. She brought up her hand and toyed with Quinn's fingers that were dancing across her own shoulder.

Halfway through the movie, though it was entertaining enough, neither girl had the self control to keep their hands of each other. They were engaged in a heated make-out session for the duration of the film. Quinn's hands wandered under Rachel's shirt, pulling the girl flush against her.

Quinn pulled away from the kiss to whisper. "I think we should slow down, we're in public after all."

Rachel nodded before easing away from the blonde, but then she reattached her lips to Quinn's. As her tongue darted out to entice the blonde's to join her, Quinn moaned into the kiss accepting the challenge.

**0000000000000000000**

They walked out wrapped up in each other. "Quinn, thank you for an amazing first date."

"Rachel, the pleasure is all mine. And you do look amazing tonight."

"So do you Quinn." She kissed her again.

Once again, Quinn opened the door for Rachel. She kissed her softly before walking around to the other side of the car and starting the vehicle as the music filled the silence.

"Quinn? The songs on this CD are amazing? How'd you choose them?"

Quinn blushed. "Most of them remind me of you. The others are songs we sang together so far, in the park. And a few I chose because you mentioned you liked them."

Rachel beamed. "Wow. The CD, and flowers, and you let me pick a movie. You really know how to spoil a girl."

"Only you, Rach. I've never done anything like this for someone else."

Rachel kissed Quinn effectively beginning another make-out sessions. As they tried to successfully maneuver across the console and with their dresses, they realized how difficult a challenge it was.

Quinn pulled away. "I guess Santana was right about your short skirts being easily accessible, because this dress is…" Her eyes widened and her mouth snapped shut.

"You and Santana talk about me?"

"Only about the crush I had on you, and how hot you are."

Rachel smiled softly. Her fingers playing with the blonde's hair. "Really?"

"Really."

They kissed a bit longer before Quinn stopped them. "I need to get us home, we can't get grounded."

Rachel nodded. "At least we have all night."

Quinn swallowed thickly. "Right."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Also, riverkirby see if you recognize a conversation that I featured during this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Tang Soo Do, Tae Kwon Do, , X-23: Target, or any music mentioned.**

**Chapter 9**

On the drive back to the Berry's, Quinn was holding Rachel's hand in hers while her thumb was gently stroking Rachel's knuckles.

"Rach, there's something I've been wondering."

"Yes?"

"How'd you beat up Sadie yesterday, what was that?"

Rachel giggled. "I study Martial Arts. I actually have a Black Belt in Tang Soo Do, it's South Korean. Similar to North Korea's more popular Tae Kwon Do. I have extensive knowledge with self defense, and I am very flexible..."

Quinn tried to pay attention, she really did, but her mind stopped as soon as she heard that Rachel was very flexible. There could have been more after that. Actually, Rachel's perfect lips were still moving so there was definitely more after that. But all Quinn currently cared about was that her beautiful girlfriend, Rachel Berry was _very _flexible.

"What do you think, Quinn?"

"Huh?" Quinn internally cringed at her own stupidity, she was sounding worse than Finn Hudson right now.

Rachel smiled, took Quinn's hand to her lips and gently kissed each finger tip. Quinn's mouth went dry. Another phrase of Rachel's from earlier that night played on loop in her mind. _'At least we have all night.' _Her breath hitched.

"Quinn, are you okay? You don't look so…breathe, Quinn!" Rachel panicked when Quinn's face became pale. The blonde let out a long, ragged breath.

"I'm not a virgin Rachel." She blurted out.

Rachel looked at her strangely. "I figured as much Quinn; you told me you were with Sadie. You had pictures…."

"God! Rach, the pictures I sent out were of us kissing. I'm not some slut."

"Oh. Quinn, I never thought you were. I just knew you were most likely more experienced than me; since I haven't been…you know…with, anyone."

Quinn nodded, suddenly color returning to her face.

"So you've been with someone, it's okay Quinn. It's the past."

"I used to date Finn until I cheated on him with Puck. Then I was with Sam and cheated with Finn. And the whole time I was with Sadie."

Rachel nodded slowly, taking in the new information in stride. "That explains why they were against you joining glee initially."

Quinn watched Rachel out of the corner of her eye. "That's all you're going to say?"

"What else is there to say, Quinn? Do you want any of them still?"

"God no."

Rachel nodded again.

"I just needed you to know everything about me. You heard the rumors; you know I used to be a bitch. I needed you to know." Quinn finished off quietly as they pulled into the Berry driveway.

"Are you trying to scare me away Quinn? Because I had a wonderful time today and I thought you did too, and now it seems like you're pulling away from me."

Quinn slowly put the car in park and turned off the key. She was trying to buy time.

"Not at all Rachel, it's just that before anything…else happens to us, I needed you to know."

"Anything else? Quinn just because you're living with me, did you think that we were going to…tonight?"

Quinn's face flushed deeply. "I…ah…"

"This is our first date, you don't do stuff like that on a first date."

Quinn turned wide eyed.

"Quinn, did you sleep with them on your first date?"

"They were my boyfriends; we never actually went on dates. It's what the cheerleaders did. We slept with football players."

"Did you ever want to?"

"Did I ever want to what?"

"Sleep with them. Or did you do it because you thought that was what you had to do?"

Quinn suddenly turned uncomfortable. "I wanted to with Sadie. But with them it was pretty much I didn't want them to leave me. I didn't want to be alone. But even with Sadie we sort of just were friends with benefits. We weren't an item. This was actually the first date I've ever been on."

Rachel held both of Quinn's hands in hers. "Did you have a good time tonight, Quinn?"

"Yes of course."

Rachel smiled. "Great. So did I. So, what comes next is you walk me to my door and you give me a kiss goodnight."

Quinn nodded. She hurried out of the car and opened Rachel's door for her. Taking the smaller girl's hand in hers, she walked her to the door.

"Oh, and Rachel, sorry about the chocolates."

"It's okay, Quinn, you didn't know."

"What's vegan? I meat, I get you don't eat meat. I noticed that much during lunch, but what else don't you eat?"

"Animal by-products. Milk, cheese, eggs. I also don't buy shampoos, perfumes and soaps and stuff that have been tested on animals. Just so you know, in the future."

Quinn smiled widely. "That is good to know. I guess when I make you breakfast in bed in the morning, that it won't be eggs."

"Awww Quinn. That's a sweet thought, but I get up at 6:30 to work on my elliptical. So, I'll probably be the one fixing you breakfast in bed."

Quinn pulled out her phone. She pushed a few buttons and then returned it to her pocket.

When she looked at Rachel, her smile vanished. Rachel had a very agitated look on her face. "That was incredibly rude Quinn Fabray, to text someone while you're on a date."

"Relax Rach, I assure you I wasn't texting anyone."

Rachel's phone beeped with a new message. Quinn looked at her incredulously. "If you answer that, I'm going to have to give you the same lecture you just gave me."

"Believe me it's not important."

"Rachel Berry, are you hiding something from me?" Quinn smirked. She was only teasing the girl, but when Rachel's face turned red in embarrassment she suddenly became perturbed about what the girl might be hiding from her.

She reached into Rachel's pocket and pulled out the phone.

"Quinn don't! Please?" The brunette begged, which only intensified the blonde's curiosity.

She quickly snuck a peek at Rachel's phone. Her eyebrow shot up nearly to her hairline as her lips quirked in the darkest smirk Rachel had ever seen. "You get texts from Dictionary dot com sent to your phone?"

"It's the word of the day."

Quinn couldn't help being amused; and though she'd never admit it, she also found it adorable.

"You should also get a joke of the day sent to you, so you can learn to tell better jokes." Quinn teased as she handed the phone back.

Rachel huffed. "I happen to like my jokes!"

"Oh, baby, I do too." Quinn cooed as she brought her lips to kiss the pouting girl.

When Quinn pulled away, she saw Rachel smirking. "That doesn't count as a goodnight kiss Fabray, not until I kiss back."

The blonde's eyebrow rose, but before she could respond the brunette was claiming her lips. They kissed fervently for several minutes until they pull away breathless.

"Now, normally this would be the end of the date, but since you're living here you are allowed to come in."

Quinn finally regained her breath, and her voice. "I'm _allowed_ inside, huh?"

"I suppose." Rachel grinned, as she opened the door and led the girl inside.

When they got in the house, Rachel's dads were waiting up for them.

"So, how'd it go?" Jeremiah asked.

"This is going to get old really fast isn't it?" Rachel replied, turning toward the blonde who simply nodded mischievously.

"I guess that's their way of telling us it's none of our business." Michael interjected.

Rachel smiled approvingly before kissing her dads goodnight and heading up the stairs with Quinn right behind her.

Rachel changed into her pajamas first, though Quinn still was unable to call them such. Rachel Berry really was going to be the death of her.

Quinn went into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed next, when she returned to her bedroom Rachel was there lying on her bed. The sight took Quinn's breath away.

"I was wondering what you meant earlier, Rach." Quinn grimaced because her voice cracked. She cleared her throat. "About us having all night?"

"I thought we could cuddle for awhile, and maybe talk." Rachel said cheerfully.

Internally Quinn's stomach did flip-flops. The thought should have nauseated her but the idea of holding Rachel in her arms, though it was far from what she really wanted to do to the girl, was enough to cause her heart to soar.

She climbed into bed next to the brunette. The petite girl crawled into her arms. Quinn held on tightly, and sighed because it felt right. They felt right.

"Quinn? Why haven't you unpacked yet?"

"I did."

Rachel turned her head to face the blonde as her eyes narrowed as if to challenge her.

"Check for yourself, the clothes I packed or in the drawers."

Rachel burrowed her head underneath the girl's chin. Her lips grazed the blonde's neck, sending goosebumps across Quinn's skin and shivers down her spine. Quinn held just a little tighter on pure instinct.

"I trust you, Quinn. It's just; you still have that suitcase over there and…"

"You're curious about what's inside." Quinn stated with a smile.

"I..."

"It's okay, I know about your word of the day quirk, so if you give me shit about mine, then I'll just dish it back at you."

"Language Quinn."

"Sorry." Quinn took a deep breath before releasing in and mumbling. "They're comics."

"Comics? Comic books? In a suitcase? You got kicked out of your house and of all things, you packed comic books?"

"The only text you received all day was from dictionary dot com."

"Right. I'm shutting up now." Rachel giggled lightly.

"My dad would have burned them if he found them and some were hard to find. Plus, I don't only have comic books in there. I have a few books too."

"So who's your favorite superhero?"

"That's all they are to you, aren't they? Rachel, there is some excellent writing in there. And some of the art is absolutely incredible. I try to draw like that, but I still have a long way to go. You really should read them sometime. I recommend the X-23 stories. 'Target' was an amazing story. It's a great piece of literature period."

"You sold me, okay, Quinn. I'll give them a try. Anything that has you talking so passionately has to be worth it." Rachel pulled out of Quinn's hold and seized her lips in a searing kiss. "I also want to check out some of your drawings sometime."

Quinn smiled. She was beginning to love everything about the girl in her arms. "I'll show you tomorrow."

Rachel smiled happily. Then she fell back into Quinn's embrace and they held each other for awhile until there was a knock on the door. Michel opened the door gently.

"I thought we discussed an open door policy." He said sternly, but smiled when he saw that the girls were far from a compromising position.

"Sorry, Mr…Michael. I wasn't even thinking." Quinn stuttered trying to maintain the good impression she had made with the men yesterday. If you call sobbing in one of Rachel's dad's arms a good impression.

"I better not have to warn you girls again. And now, Rach, off to bed."

"Yes Daddy." Rachel climbed away from Quinn, and was nearly off the bed before she turned around and quickly kissed the girl's lips before leaving the room.

Quinn smiled as she shook her head. She already missed the warmth and comfort of holding Rachel in her arms.

**000000000000000000**

Quinn's phone went off at 6AM; precisely the time she set it for last night when Rachel accused her of texting. She smiled to herself at the memory. Then the entirety of last night flooded into her mind and she was overwhelmed with happiness.

She quickly hurried down the stairs and prepared some mixed fruit and fresh squeezed orange juice for the brunette, and some toast too. Can vegans eat toast? She'd have to ask Rachel. Then she hurried up the stairs with the plate of food.

She slowly opened Rachel's bedroom door and turned on the light. The brunette immediately shot up in bed, her eyes wide open. "I'm awake!" She yelped to no one in particular as Quinn tried to hold back her laughter.

"Relax, Michigan, it's just me."

Rachel rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and stretched (provocatively, if you ask Quinn) revealing a sliver of her bare torso when her shirt rode up a bit. Quinn bit her lip to try and stifle the moan, though judging by Rachel's seductive grin she failed miserably.

The blonde closed the distance between them, as she handed the plate to her girlfriend. She'd never tire of referring to Rachel as her girlfriend. The brunette smiled brightly as she took a strawberry off the plate.

"How'd you wake up before me?"

"It'll remain my secret." Quinn smirked.

Rachel patted the bed next to her, trying to entice Quinn to join her. The blonde didn't need much by way of enticing. She quickly sat next to the brunette. The smile never leaving her face.

They ate happily in silence, until Rachel's alarm rang throughout the room. The brunette hopped off the bed to shut off the alarm.

"So, do you mind if I go back to sleep now?" Quinn asked, already fading fast.

Rachel laughed as she grabbed her workout clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

She hopped on the elliptical and worked out and showered while Quinn slept. When she was finished, she climbed in bed next to the blonde and curled up into her. The blonde automatically wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her closer, sighing in contentment while she was still sound asleep.

When the blonde woke up two hours later, with Rachel in her arms, her heart swelled as she felt that she could get used to this routine. She smiled as she kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Rach?"

"Hmmm?"

"We should be getting out of bed before your dads come in again."

They got ready for the day and spent the morning with Rachel's dads, Quinn was amused by them.

After a small brunch, they returned to Quinn's room. Quinn showed Rachel her sketchbook. The blonde was a bit shy at first because many of the drawings were of Rachel, but when she saw the awe in the big, brown orbs she was relieved and handed over the whole book for Rachel to peruse.

Picture after picture, Rachel released a small breath of admiration. "Quinn these are beautiful."

The blonde smirked. "That's because they're of you, Rach."

"Funny, Quinn." She flipped another page, resting her hand on the sketch reverently. "But really, they are amazing."

Quinn ran her fingers through her hair nervously. She sighed. "Thanks."

Rachel looked at the blonde in awe. "Quinn? Thank _you_ for sharing it with me."

Quinn had a lopsided grin on her face. Rachel handed the book back to her.

"Would you like one, Rach? Any one, it's your choice."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Really?"

She quickly scanned through the pages and found the one that she previously had her fingers rest on in awe. Quinn knew by the look on Rachel's face when she first saw the drawing that she adored that sketch in particular.

"It's yours, Rachel." Quinn said as she took the book back from her and tore the page out.

"Tell me about this drawing. She seems more meaningful that a lot of your other sketches."

Quinn ducked her head shyly. "She's a character I'm creating for a comic book idea I have in mind. She's destined to be a Princess someday, but she started out as a warrior for her people."

Rachel's smile took over her whole face. "That's brilliant, Quinn!"

She hurried out of the room; Quinn sat in shock at the quick exit. About five minutes later, the brunette was back in the room. She held a frame in her hands, with the drawing inside of it.

"Help me find a place to hang it, will you?" She asked as she handed the frame to Quinn.

The blonde looked at the picture then at her girlfriend. A smile spread across her lips, she had to admit her picture looked damn good framed and it'd look amazing hanging in Rachel's bedroom.

After hanging the picture up, and making out in Rachel's bedroom for fifteen minutes, Quinn excused herself to shower.

When she was finished, she returned to Rachel's bedroom but she was not there. She walked down the hall and found her own bedroom door open. When she walked inside, she saw Rachel's head in a comic book. A smirk appeared on her face.

Rachel was so engrossed in the story that she never noticed Quinn standing there. She finished one book, slowly and reverently returned it to its packaging before removing the next one.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Quinn sing-songed as she entered the room and sat beside the brunette.

Rachel jumped at the sound of Quinn's voice before giggling nervously. "I was just going to flip through one, but you were right. This story is fantastic, and the art is breathtaking. And this character, X-23, I absolutely love her! She's sort of an anti-hero, but you can't help loving her. And it's too bad she's a cartoon, because she's hot."

Quinn laughed out loud. "I agree, on all counts."

She lay back on the floor and watched as Rachel read through the entire story of the character she loved. The idea of Rachel enjoying something that meant so much to her was amazing to the blonde.

They spent the afternoon talking comics, and Quinn shared her own idea for the original comic she wanted to create someday. Before they knew it, it was dinnertime and then they had to work on their homework. They kissed goodnight, before heading off in their separate bedrooms.

The next morning, Quinn woke up before Rachel to make them breakfast again. Then while Rachel worked out, she showered. She took a short nap while Rachel showered, before they both headed to school.

When they were sitting in class, Quinn's phone went off with a new text. She glanced at it.

**From Rachel: Why can't a nose be 12 inches long?**

Quinn looked at her girlfriend incredulously. But her phone buzzed again.

**From Rachel: Because, otherwise it'd be a foot.**

Quinn laughed out loud in class at the absurdity of the joke, briefly drawing the attention of her teacher. And yes, she fell for Rachel just a little bit more. Before she could respond her phone when off again.

**From Rachel: Awww. You lurve me!**

Quinn's brows furrowed in confusion. She quickly typed a response.

**From Quinn: Lurve?**

** From Rachel: Yes, it's too soon in our relationship to talk about love ;)**

Quinn's breath hitched. Her throat suddenly got dry and she had a hard time swallowing. She couldn't even think of a clever response for the girl.

She glanced over at Rachel who smirked at her. The blonde shook her head, because she had indeed fallen head over heels for the girl. And though it was definitely too soon to talk about love, she did indeed lurve the dork. She rolled her eyes at the revelation.

The rest of the day went by quickly and thanks to Sadie's sudden transfer to a school in Nebraska, it was also uneventful. Or it was until they got to glee. Quinn and Rachel were surprisingly the last to arrive in the choir room. When they walked in, they were ushered to the front of the room where there were two empty chairs.

"Do you know what's going on?" Rachel asked the blonde nervously, though a bit excited.

Quinn shook her head.

"We heard about what happened to Rachel at her old school, and Santana told us about your parents, Quinn." Puck started talking, but was soon joined by Sugar, who added. "And we prepared a song for you. We won't explain it, because we feel the lyrics say it all."

Quinn and Rachel sat holding hands as their friends sang "Lean on Me" to them. Tears began to pool in their eyes as they proudly smiled. It was the first time in either of their lives when they could truly say that they had friends. And it felt amazing. However, when Sugar brought her hand to her ear and mouthed the words 'call me' to Rachel, it made the duo shift uncomfortably in their seats.

**A/N: This was a fairly long chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know either way, thanks :)**

**Until next time…**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, really no excuses except that sometimes life happens :)**

**It's a fairly short chapter, but I promise there will be more after the holiday!**

**I hope everyone who is celebrating has a wonderful Thanksgiving, and to those of you who aren't may you have a wonderful day as well :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Scrabble, Ohio State or the Michigan State Spartans.**

**Chapter 10**

When Rachel and Quinn returned home that evening, the blonde was in high spirits.

"You don't even understand, Rach, I used to be popular but I never really had friends. I can't even explain how amazing it felt when they sang to us today."

Rachel nodded, a beaming smile on her own face. "If you feel half as good as I feel, then you don't have to explain it to me Quinn. I understand."

The blonde nodded and kissed her girlfriend. It started out innocent enough, but quickly became heated. She led the brunette to the couch, and rested herself on top of her. Rachel sighed into the kiss, opening her mouth enough for Quinn's tongue to gain access. As their tongues played, their hands wandered. Quinn's quickly found their way under Rachel's shirt. But she didn't want to push the girl, so she rested them on Rachel's sides. Reveling in the feel of her girlfriend's smooth, soft skin.

Rachel's hands made their way to Quinn's firm ass. She held them their as she pulled away from the kiss to breathe before reattaching her lips to Quinn's neck. She kissed her way down, nipping and licking her way across the flawless skin. Quinn moaned each time Rachel sucked on a pulse point, and smirked when she knew she was being claimed by the girl.

After their 45 minute make-out session, they decided to cool down before Rachel's dads got home.

"We really should be doing more of that, now that you live here." Rachel smirked as she sat up on the couch and attempted to straighten her clothes.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Quinn smiled as she brought her hand up and ran it over one of her marks. "Though you may have to claim me elsewhere, because I'm sure your dads won't like the constant reminders of what their little girl is up to."

Rachel's eyes widened as she took Quinn's hand in hers, pulling it away from the blonde's neck. "I did that?"

"Rachel, relax. Did you hear me complaining?" She replied as she brought their hands up to her lips and kissed the brunette's knuckles. "I hope you continue with your show of dominance. Just maybe, hide the evidence a little better."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but her lips curled in a smirk anyway. "Let's try to get those covered up, shall we?"

Which only led to another make out session once they were securely in the bathroom. When they heard the door open downstairs, Quinn backed away from her girlfriend reluctantly. They opened the door, as per house rules. Rachel climbed up on the sink, while Quinn began reapplying make-up in hopes of covering the hickeys.

"I'm excited that we get to compete with glee club, but must Mr. Shue make Finn the male lead?" Rachel spoke into the silence. "Really he is probably the weakest of all the members, I mean, at least Michael Chang can dance."

"What about Sugar, she's a horrible singer and only an average dancer." Quinn replied, clearly annoyed.

"Sugar? At least she's a good person. She's really nice, I like her."

Quinn pulled her gaze off of the mirror and studied her girlfriend. "You like her?"

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Oh my god Quinn, are you jealous?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling stupid. "Whatever."

Rachel jumped off the sink and walked in front of the other girl, holding her tightly. Looking her in the eye, she replied. "Sugar was nice to me when I got slushied. She's a friend." Then she got on her tiptoes and pecked the girl on the lips. "You are my girlfriend, and there is no one I like better than you."

Quinn had a lopsided grin on her face at Rachel's words. "You know, you're the best singer in the group and Shue will probably make you duet with Finn for Sectionals."

The brunette groaned. "Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Puck are far better singers. And Rory is really good as well."

Quinn nodded. "It really is an amazing group of people; I can see why you were drawn to them."

"Awww, Quinn Fabray, are you calling me amazing?" Rachel cooed in the blonde's ear before nipping at the ear lobe, the action caused a shiver down Quinn's spine.

Quinn swallowed thickly, hoping she had a voice. "Y-You." She cleared her throat and tried to finish her sentence. "You are amazing, Rachel."

Rachel pulled away from Quinn, to look her in the eyes again. "Well, you're pretty amazing yourself, Quinn."

The girls went to Quinn's room until dinner. Rachel was still trying to teach Quinn to play the guitar. Currently, she was sitting behind the blonde and reaching over her to place her hands on the strings. "Okay, just put your hands like me. See."

Quinn did as she was told, but with Rachel so close to her it was hard for her to concentrate on anything else. She was improving; however, Rachel even said so. She really wanted to try to do this for the brunette. Quinn knew how much Rachel loved music, and so her goal was to learn to play guitar so she could properly serenade her.

When Rachel had showed her a few things to work on, she got up from behind the girl (much to Quinn's dismay). She walked over to Quinn's bed, after grabbing a comic that Quinn suggested she read, and laid on the bed. She read to herself while Quinn strummed away at the guitar Rachel had loaned her.

They ate dinner with Rachel's dads, happily discussing their day with them. The men were thrilled to hear the friends they were making in glee and told them that they should invite them over for dinner sometime. The girls excitedly agreed. After dinner they worked on their homework before retiring back to Quinn's room.

Over the next couple of weeks they worked out some sort of routine. Quinn made breakfast for Rachel, then they headed off to school and hung out with their new friends, when they returned home they'd make-out until Rachel's dads got home, then return to Quinn's room so she could play guitar and Rachel could read something Quinn suggested to her, and after dinner with the dads and homework they cuddled on Quinn's bed until they had to part ways. It was a routine that Quinn was beginning to love, because she was completely falling for Rachel. She didn't even mind Saturdays, when they sat in front of the TV and she watched Rachel cheer for her Spartans football team. Like everything Rachel seemed to do, she was intense about watching football.

One Saturday during the football game after Rachel ran around the house cheering "Go State!" the brunette surprised her with a gift. They were standing in the middle of the living room during half time, when Rachel bounded up to her with a wrapped box and thrust it at the blonde.

"What's this?" Quinn asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well you took me out on a date, and I have yet to take you. This is part of it." Rachel smiled as they sat together on the couch and Quinn ripped into the paper.

When the present was unwrapped, Quinn opened the box and pulled out a Michigan State jersey. Though she'd never admit it, but when all the Berry's wore their jerseys on game day, she felt a little left out. "Rachel, I love it. Thank you."

Rachel's eyebrow rose. "You do? I sort of thought I'd have to coerce you to even wear it."

The blonde put it on immediately as if to prove her sincerity. Rachel's dads chuckled at the action.

"I guess we converted her more easily than we thought." Michael teased.

Quinn beamed when she looked down at their matching jerseys. "What's next, Judaism?" She replied only half jokingly, because if Rachel asked her she would convert. She was pretty sure she'd never be able to say 'no' to the girl.

Rachel's whole face lit up. "Seriously? Would you?"

Quinn grinned, casting a glance at Michael who eyed her knowingly. He converted for the love of his life after all, why wouldn't she?

"I'd do anything for you, Rach." And with that the brunette tackled her in a tight embrace and peppered her with kisses.

"Uh, Ray, your dads." Quinn was able to get out in between kisses. Rachel climbed off of her embarrassed, as pink tinted her cheeks.

"Well, look at all the excitement and you haven't even given her the rest of your gift yet." Jeremiah teased.

"Wait there's more?" Quinn asked breathlessly.

Rachel picked up the discarded box and pulled out a plain white envelope that was resting at the bottom of it. She slowly handed it to Quinn. The blonde couldn't help being amused at Rachel's sudden nervousness.

"Quinn, will you go on a date with me to the Michigan State versus Ohio State game?"

"You're asking me out?"

"Am I missing something here? You girls are dating right? Why are you acting so…strange?" Jeremiah wondered.

Quinn laughed nervously.

"Neither of us have done this before, the dating thing. It's new to us." Rachel admitted, to which Quinn added. "I just still can't believe your daughter is interested in me that way. Sometimes it's overwhelming." 

Rachel stared at her lovingly. She took the pale hands in hers, and squeezed them gently. "I don't think you ever answered me." She smiled. "Would you accompany me…?"

Quinn kissed her passionately on the mouth, not even caring that Rachel's dads were in the room. When she pulled away, she whispered. "Yes. Always yes."

"Well, now, I hope you girls are done because the game's back on." Michael teased.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and they cuddled on the couch to watch the rest of the game. The cuddling didn't last long because as soon as the game got going Rachel was on the edge of the couch yelling at the TV. Only this time, Quinn was right there joining her.

After the game and the celebration of their team's victory, they all settled in for family game night. They were in the midst of a gut-wrenching Scrabble tournament when there was a soft knock on the door.

Michael excused himself to answer it. They heard some muffled whispers coming from the front room before Michael walked in with a guest.

"Quinn, someone is here to see you." He announced.

Everyone in the living room looked towards them.

"Mom?" The blonde breathed out in amazement.

"Hello, Quinn." Mrs. Fabray replied nervously, though a small smile graced her features.

**A/N: I hate leaving you with a cliffhanger, but it was this or not updating anything until Saturday. So, I hope you don't hate me too badly… **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, Scrabble or Laffy Taffy**

**Chapter 11**

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked defensively, as she shifted her body as if to protect Rachel.

Judy smiled at Quinn's gesture. "I came to talk to you."

Rachel stood up to leave, but Quinn gripped her arm and held her in place. "Whatever she has to say, she can say in front of you."

Judy tentatively took a seat on the couch, across from Quinn. The blondes eyed each other in a silent challenge daring each other to go first. Judy lost the challenge and slowly began speaking again. "I was wrong to let your father kick you out of the house."

"Why now. It's been weeks. A month nearly."

Judy sighed. "Truthfully, I thought you'd be back by now and then with everything that's happening with your father…"

"What's happening with him?"

Judy looked wide eyed at her daughter, she either assumed she knew something or didn't expect to be asked that question. "He was being investigated for insurance fraud, and well, he ran."

Quinn laughed humorlessly. "So, he lectured me about my sin and how I was a disappointment and that he didn't know who I was and he was the one lying to everyone?"

"It appears to be that way."

"If dad wasn't gone and you weren't alone in that big house, would you have come for me?"

Judy was silent, and Quinn took that as an answer. "I'm not going to change. I won't be who you expect me to be anymore. I'm done with that. This is who I am Mom."

"I know, sweetheart, and really I noticed the change in you. Before you left. I could see that you were happy. That night, before he kicked you out. You looked so happy. And I know it's because of her." She let her gaze settle on Rachel.

Once again Quinn moved toward her girlfriend protectively. "Her name is Rachel and she is my girlfriend."

Quinn had expected Judy to flinch or for a look of revulsion to cross her face but nothing happened.

Judy instead stretched out her hand, with a small smile on her face, and greeted the girl. "Rachel, it's nice to meet you. You can call me Judy."

Rachel hesitantly took the older blonde's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You can't be serious Mom. You're not spouting out your antigay bullshit? How we're all living in sin and going to hell."

"I have never in your entire life, seen you as happy as when you talked about Rachel. Granted you never mentioned her name but the way you spoke about the girl you met in the park with the voice like an angel." Quinn blushed. "I knew, and I'm sorry I didn't defend you against your father but I honestly didn't think he'd kick you out. We had been fighting anyway and were talking divorce. I hate that I let you think I agreed with him, but I didn't know how to stand up against him."

Quinn listened silently. Judy continued when it became apparent that Quinn had no intention of speaking. "I know I have a lot to make up for, but I'd like you to come home."

Quinn shifted uncomfortably.

"Just so you know Quinn, you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you feel is necessary." Michael told the girl who nodded gratefully.

Quinn relaxed when she felt Rachel's hand tracing letters on her back. She swore the girl spelled out 'Please don't go' and hoped it wasn't just wishful thinking. "I have to think about it Mom. I hurts that you kicked me out and that you couldn't accept who I am."

"But I do. I just want you happy and I know that Rachel makes you happy."

"Still, when I needed that support you weren't there. So, I will stay here until I know for sure I can trust you. I don't want to move back home and have you realize that you can't deal with a gay daughter and kick me out again. I wouldn't be able to handle it a second time."

"I understand. I will do what it takes to gain that trust back, Quinn. I love you."

Quinn nodded, satisfied that her mom agreed to her terms.

"Maybe you can come over for dinner, sometime next week. You and Rachel."

"Maybe." Quinn offered.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence before Judy stood up. "Well, I came to say what I wanted to say. You are more than welcome to come home any time you wish."

"Thank you. And we'll have to get in touch about the dinner." Quinn replied neutrally.

"Great, I'd like that." Judy smiled genuinely.

Quinn stood up quickly and walked her mother to the door. When they were standing in the doorway, she added. "And if I do move back home, you can't stop me from seeing Rachel."

"I wouldn't dream of it dear. When I walked in, before you saw me, I saw you and you were smiling and comfortable and I loved seeing you like that. And you're back to your old self again, before the Cheerios and your pink hair and everything. Back when you didn't care what people thought of you, and you just were Quinn."

Quinn smiled because it was true. Ever since she started high school and joined Cheerios her whole world revolved around her popularity. From who she dated or slept with, to the clothes she wore and the things she did. Now she was in glee club, which was where all the losers were and she loved it. And she had friends not lackeys. She was even embracing her inner geek by sharing her love of comic books with Rachel. She was being herself and she loved every minute of it.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. That smile. It's nice to see you so genuinely happy."

Quinn hugged her mom. Maybe everything wasn't solved overnight, but she came here and she's accepting her sexuality so it's a good start. Judy smiled into the hug, returning it proudly.

When Judy left, Quinn walked back into the room to find three pairs of curious eyes on her. She took her seat next to Rachel, kissing the brunette's temple. "She's glad that I'm being myself and she wants to see me happy. I know we have some work to do to get where we used to be. Though the truth is, where we used to be was never really close, so maybe eventually things can get better. Thanks for letting me stay while I figure it out."

"You don't have to thank us, Quinn, we sort of like having you around." Jeremiah replied.

"Sort of?" Quinn teased.

They finished their game of Scrabble before the girls retired to Quinn's room. They bypassed their routine tonight, as they quickly got their pajamas on and Rachel crawled into Quinn's bed. They were lying side by side, looking up at the ceiling, the lights were off and they were enveloped in darkness. For Quinn it was easier to talk that way.

"So?" Rachel offered as a way to get Quinn to elaborate.

"I don't know how I feel yet, Rach, I think I still need to process it."

Rachel nodded, and then shifted in the bed until she wrapped her arms around the blonde. Quinn usually was the one that held Rachel, but she had to admit that it felt nice to be the one being held right now. Rachel's arms were deceptively strong. She would have to remember to take the girl up on her offer to learn some self defense.

Quinn turned on her side, her back facing the girl, and allowed the girl to pull her closer so their bodies were flush against each other. Quinn rested her arms over top of Rachel's. Everything about the way they fit together amazed Quinn.

"What's a fish's favorite country?" Rachel whispered seductively into the blonde's ear, causing the girl to giggle at the innocence of her girlfriend.

"I don't know , Rach, what is it?"

"Finland."

Quinn chuckled at the simplicity of the joke. "I swear Rachel, where do you get these?"

"I got that from Laffy Taffy."

Quinn laughed again, because she couldn't tell if Rachel was joking or not. And honestly, she didn't know which scenario was funnier. She felt Rachel's lips curl into a grin; the brunette was so close to her it was driving the blonde crazy.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Do you regret coming out? I mean, you wouldn't have gotten kicked out and…"

Quinn quickly turned around so she was face to face with Rachel. She brought her hands up to trace the lines on her girlfriend's face. Even in the dark the girl was beautiful. "Rachel, listen to me. There is nothing I would do differently with you. Except maybe make a move sooner."

"I'm not saying we couldn't be together. Like if you didn't come out and we kept our relationship a secret…"

"Rach, don't. Okay. You are not some dirty secret that I'd rather hide away. I…" She had to stop herself from using the "L" word even though she wondered why she didn't say it. It was the perfect time really. But in the back of her mind she didn't want to say 'I love you' for the first time as some sort of assurance to ease Rachel's mind. She wanted it to be romantic and she needed the girl to believe it. "I care about you too much and I'd get way too jealous if I couldn't claim you for all the world to see."

Her hands were still on Rachel's mouth, she could feel the girl smile widely and she knew she said the right thing. She removed her hands and replaced them with her mouth. They kissed languidly because Quinn wanted to take the time to convince Rachel of the sincerity of her words. When they both pulled apart of air, Rachel turned back around and Quinn held her tightly. As good as it felt with Rachel's arms around her, it felt amazing to hold the brunette tightly against her.

They fell asleep that way, and that night Rachel's dads didn't even disturb them. Quinn woke up first the next morning and even though she fully intended to curse her internal clock that somehow got used to waking up at 6AM, she couldn't because she woke up holding Rachel in her arms and an instant peace washed over her.

She inhaled the brunette's fruit scented shampoo before scooting impossibly close to the girl. Rachel's bare shoulder was exposed to her, and she couldn't help kissing it. After she kissed her shoulder, she nuzzled up into the crook of Rachel's neck. She placed a few more kisses on the intoxicating skin that was displayed for her. Then she hovered over the brunette's ear and ghosted the shell of it as she whispered. "Good morning, Baby."

She smiled when she saw the brunette visibly shudder and couldn't help herself from taking the girl's earlobe between her teeth and tugging gently before sucking it and releasing it. The goosebumps that spread across the girl's skin turned Quinn on more. She ran her fingers along Rachel's bumpy skin, eliciting another shudder.

"Are you always this horny when you wake up, Quinn Fabray." Rachel's voice was low and silky, and yes Quinn was now horny.

She hovered over Rachel once more. Whispering in the girl's ear huskily. "Are you going to do anything about it, Rachel Berry?"

The brunette quickly shifted in her bed and seized Quinn's lips. When she pulled away, she smirked. "I do believe that is a more desirable way to wake up than breakfast in bed."

"I'll have to remember that." Quinn smiled brightly.

Rachel moved Quinn so she was on her back, and hovered over her. She toyed with her a bit, diving in for kisses before pulling away. The blonde growled. "You taught me that it was all about the teasing and not the pleasing." Rachel smirked.

Quinn's eyes got wide. "That was never my intention. Please, don't be a tease."

Rachel chuckled before claiming Quinn's lips with her own. When she pulled away, Quinn tried to reattach their lips but Rachel gently pushed the girl's shoulders down on the bed.

"You stay in bed, I'll make us breakfast."

Quinn's eyebrow quirked. "I think I like this dominant side of you, Berry."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Flattery will get you no where, Fabray."

She hurried downstairs to make them some pancakes while Quinn lay in her bed. She closed her eyes and smiled while she thought to herself that she just spent the night with Rachel in her bed and how natural it felt. She must have been in her thoughts longer than she realized because all of a sudden Rachel appeared in the room with a tray of food.

"Vegan pancakes." Rachel explained happily.

They ate their breakfast and Rachel went downstairs to put all the soiled dishes in the dishwasher before returning to her own bedroom to change. She decided to wear a pair of jeans today. But had trouble finding a shirt to match. She tried on several different shirts, throwing each on the bed after she took it off.

"Hey, Rach." Quinn walked in and found a shirtless Rachel Berry. Her eyes darkened instantly as she reluctantly turned away. "Sorry."

Rachel giggled. "Quinn, you are my girlfriend. You're allowed to look."

Quinn swallowed thickly, her mouth suddenly dry. She took a deep breath before releasing it. "The problem is I might not be able to just look, Rach."

Quinn heard footsteps getting closer. Then she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Rachel brought her hand down Quinn's arm and rested it in the girl's hand. She tugged the hand, trying to turn Quinn around to face her. The blonde slowly allowed herself to be led by her girlfriend.

When they were face to face, Rachel still holding Quinn's hand in hers, the blonde broke eye contact and looked at their interlocked hands.

"Quinn, you're allowed to touch me. In case this morning somehow got lost in translation."

Quinn looked up from their joined hands, raking her eyes slowly over Rachel's gloriously perfect body. Her abs were toned, her breast (even though they were covered with a bra) were perky and perfect (or Quinn assumed they were). She slowly brought her eyes up to meet Rachel's as she hungrily licked her lips. Rachel led Quinn's hand upwards, placing it on one of her breasts. Both girls breath's hitched at the contact. Quinn bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan.

Quinn's eyes were now on the girl's breasts. She tentatively squeezed the one her hand was on. Rachel moaned in pleasure and Quinn lost it. She quickly attached her lips to Rachel's. Then she led her to the bed. She slowly climbed on top of the smaller girl before her arms wandered up the exposed torso. She wanted to touch every piece of exposed skin she had access to, but she didn't want to be greedy. So her hands quickly made their way to the other girl's breasts, as she cupped one in each hand. Then she ducked down and kissed the girl just above each breast. She placed soft open mouthed kisses up toward Rachel's collar bone and spent extra time on the girl's neck.

After she moved back down and made a few strategically placed marks that Rachel's dads wouldn't find, she seized the girl's lips. They kissed until they were panting hard, then Quinn pulled away. "I can't believe that hasn't happened before."

Rachel grinned. "We'll have to make sure that happens more often."

Quinn smirked at her girlfriend, because really everything about Rachel Berry was fucking perfect.

**A/N: Up next, dinner with Judy…**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I haven't been able to respond to the reviews directly because the link is messed up, but I have read them. So thank you! And as you requested, here's some Brittana for you guys. :)**

**Sorry for the delay…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any movies/TV shows or comic books mentioned**

**Chapter 12**

Quinn and Rachel were hold up in Rachel's bedroom, Quinn holding Rachel tightly against her. They've made out before, but they've never gone as far as they just had. Having Rachel shirtless in her arms right now was amazing to Quinn. She'd had sex before and it never meant as much to her as holding Rachel right now. She smiled to herself at the thought.

Rachel was tracing letters and shapes across Quinn's stomach. Quinn's shirt was still on, but Rachel's hand was underneath it.

"You know, it really isn't fair."

Quinn's brows furrowed even though Rachel couldn't see her face. "What's not fair?"

"You got to see me without a shirt on, and you're still wearing yours."

Quinn smirked. "You trying to get into my pants, Michigan?"

Rachel huffed in mocked outrage. "Must you be so crass, Quinn?"

"Crass, Rach, Baby. There were so many other things I would like to have said but held my tongue for you."

Quinn could make out the designs Rachel was drawing now, they were hearts. Her own heart started pounding rapidly; she tried to control her breathing. "Rach, last night. When my Mom came, what did you write on my back? You were writing something with your fingers and…"

Rachel bit her lip. Quinn pulled the brunette closer. "I was hoping you wrote 'Please don't go.'"

Rachel sat up and looked directly into Quinn's eyes. She studied the hazel orbs intensely for any sign of mockery or insincerity. When she found nothing but honesty and compassion, she smiled. "That's what it was. I…"

Quinn kissed Rachel passionately, before pulling away with a smile. "I love you, Rachel Berry."

Rachel's eyes went wide and her smile was unlike none Quinn had ever seen before. Then the brunette reattached their lips in a searing kiss that left Quinn feeling dazed. When Rachel pulled away, she whispered with reverence. "I love you too, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn's shirt was rapidly removed as Rachel looked at her girlfriend in awe. "You really are beautiful Quinn. The prettiest girl I've ever met." She placed her hand over Quinn's heart, feeling it beat rapidly. As she looked into the hazel eyes, she lowered her voice and practically purred. "But you're so much more than that."

Quinn smiled lopsidedly. Placing her hand over Rachel's, intertwining their fingers. "Thank you." She took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. "No one's ever said something like that to me before."

Rachel looked confused. "No one's ever told you that you were beautiful?"

Quinn smiled sadly. "Mostly hot or sexy, and only when they wanted something from me. I never believed it till you said it just now. You make me believe in everything. And Rachel, it was that you see more than just how I look. That you see me; that's what I was talking about. That's what no one's ever said to me, that I'm more than how I look."

Rachel took their hands, and placed them over her heart. Hers was beating just as rapidly as Quinn's had been. The blonde smiled. "You have my heart Quinn, it's yours."

They fell into each other's arms again, but were interrupted by a loud and persistent knock on the front door. The girls sighed and quickly put their shirts back on as they hurried down the stairs.

Rachel opened it, surprised to see Santana and Brittany at their door. "Hello?"

"Hey, Berry, nice shirt." Santana smirked making the tiny brunette look down and realize her shirt was on inside out.

Rachel blushed crimson as she allowed the girls entrance and hurried to the bathroom to fix her shirt.

"So you finally did the deed." Santana grinned in approval.

"Actually no, but it was better. I told her I loved her." Quinn smiled brightly.

"Ay dios mio! You're so whipped." The Latina rolled her eyes and plopped on the couch.

"I think it's amazing that you two found each other. You make each other so happy." Brittany said as she fell down next to Santana on the couch, the brunette's arms immediately wrapped around her girlfriend.

"We are happy. And San, you're more whipped than I am. I mean, you joined glee and the funny thing is you actually like it. And you even changed your appearance. I mean, look at you. You guys it's nice to see you in, well, normal clothes."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I don't like glee."

"You said it's the best part of your day." Brittany frowned in confusion, but the statement made Santana blush and Quinn laugh out loud.

"I agree Santana, it's been amazing to have friends and do something just because I enjoy it. You know without any expectations."

Santana nodded. "But you're still whipped."

"I actually don't really mind that."

Santana hugged Brittany closer. "Yeah, me neither."

Brittany smiled and kissed her Latina on the cheek.

"So what brings you here anyway?" Quinn said as she took a seat across from them, sitting on the coffee table.

"Boredom. We usually just go to a movie or hang out, but now that we actually have…"

"Friends?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

Santana cleared her throat. "So Brittany wanted to know if you and Berry wanted to hang out with us. We could hang out here, or go to the mall, or a movie or whatever."

Quinn smiled, glancing at Brittany who had a beaming smile of her own. "I'm game. Let me just ask Rachel."

"Whipped." Santana coughed into her fist.

Quinn rolled her eyes and shrugged. She really didn't care that she was whipped, she'd do almost anything for her girl and she already knew that. "Oh, Rachel and I are going on a date! She bought me a State jersey and we're going to a football game."

"Please wear your jerseys to school; I wanna see finwit's face when he sees the two of you in them!" Santana smirked evilly. But Quinn returned the smirk with a dark one of her own; she wouldn't mind claiming the girl like that.

Rachel walked into the room with some sliced fruit, some crackers and a tray of drinks. When Santana saw the girl carrying the snacks, she glanced at Quinn who had a sickening love struck look on her face.

"You're the regular Susie Homemaker aren't you, Berry? I could get used to this." She smirked as she took a glass for her and one for Brittany.

"You didn't have to Rachel, but thank you!" Brittany smiled. "I'm so glad we're friends!" The blonde exclaimed as she jumped off the couch and hugged Rachel tightly.

"Why? Because I brought you food?" Rachel asked seriously, glancing at Quinn for more understanding.

"No because you brought us to glee and I love singing and dancing, and having friends!"

"Oh, well in that case I think you need to thank Quinn." Rachel replied.

"Me?"

"You were trying to woo me so you joined glee. And the rest is history."

"You knew?" Quinn blushed.

"I was hoping you'd make a move, but you really were quite thick." Rachel teased, before walking away from Brittany and toward Quinn. She set the food and drinks down on the table and allowed Quinn to pull her onto her lap.

"I just didn't think I'd be lucky enough to land a girl like you." Quinn flirted.

Rachel claimed her lips. Brittany 'awwed' and Santana scoffed. "Please stop being so charming or you'll set the bar so high that she'll expect it of you all the freaking time."

Rachel smiled at Santana, because the girl couldn't keep a smirk off her face even when she was trying to tease them. Quinn just held Rachel against her and kissed the girl's shoulder.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Brittany asked as she took a strawberry.

"How about you decide, Brittany." Rachel offered, eliciting a nod of approval from Santana.

"I wanna stay here and make cookies and watch cartoons!"

Santana's eyes went wide, and Quinn stifled a laugh. Rachel looked at Brittany sincerely. "Have you ever seen Anastasia? That's my favorite. That and the Lion King."

"I love them both. Can we watch both!"

"Absolutely! And I have a great recipe for some vegan cookies I've been dying to try out."

Rachel and Brittany disappeared into the kitchen leaving their girlfriends with their mouths on the floor.

"What just happened?" Santana asked shaking her head.

"Should we be worried?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

**0000000000000000000**

After baking cookies and watching two movies, the girls were sitting in the living room when Rachel's dads walked in.

"Rach? Whose car is in the driveway?" Michael asked as they walked into the living room. He smiled when he saw the other girls sitting and chatting happily with his daughter and Quinn.

"Mr. Berry, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Santana and this is Brittany. We're in glee with Rachel and Quinn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Santana. Please call me Michael."

"And my name's Jeremiah." He smiled and walked to the coffee table to grab a cookie.

Rachel slapped his hand away. "That's no way to greet friends, Dad!"

Quinn smirked. Michael shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry." He extended his hand to greet the girls. Santana shook it first, but Brittany jumped up and hugged the man. "I love your daughter, Jeremiah."

The men looked at Quinn, who shrugged. "Thank you?" He replied.

"You're welcome!" Then Brittany bent down and handed him a cookie.

Michael got the same welcome from Brittany. The men joined the girls in a card game. They had fun showing Brittany and Santana how to play different games. The blonde was surprisingly good at them, and both girls instantly hit it off with Rachel's dads.

When the girls were ready to leave, the men hugged them both goodbye. Then Rachel and Quinn walked them outside.

"So, Q, are you gonna do the dinner with your mom then?" Santana asked. While Rachel and Brittany were bonding, Quinn and Santana got to talk a bit and the blonde filled her friend in on yesterday's development.

"I think so yes. Probably on Tuesday."

"Oh, and my dads wanted us to have a dinner with the glee kids. Would you guys be up for it?" Rachel asked nervously.

Santana reached out and touched the girl's arm reassuringly. "Rachel, after today. You couldn't keep us away."

Rachel smiled brightly and hugged the girl, Santana returned in awkwardly. Then Rachel hugged Brittany tightly.

"I can't wait to hang out again Rach!"

"Anytime, Britt."

Brittany hugged Quinn next and whispered so only the blonde could hear her. "Treat her well, Q, she's worth it."

"I know, B, and I plan to." Quinn whispered back.

Santana and Brittany walked away with their hands linked, as Quinn leaned into her girlfriend. "I love you."

Rachel beamed and hugged her girlfriend, then kissed her. "I love you too!"

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say it." Quinn smirked. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying it either."

**00000000000000000000000**

Quinn was extremely nervous for dinner at her mom's house. She doesn't know when she stopped referring to it as her house, but for some reason (and she knew the reason) the Berry house felt more like a home to her.

She was tapping her fingers on her steering wheel as she drove. Rachel leaned over in the passenger seat, and gently grabbed one of Quinn's hands. Immediately the blonde calmed noticeably.

"Sorry, I am so anxious. I was fine without her, Rach, and now that she wants back in my life. I'm scared that she'll let me down again. I don't want to be disappointed, and I don't want her to be rude to you."

"I'll be fine, Quinn. It's you I'm worried about."

Quinn smiled at the brunette. They drove in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to Judy's house. When they got into the driveway, Rachel turned toward her girlfriend. "She is the one who has to prove herself Quinn, you did nothing wrong. You're perfect, okay?"

Quinn nodded and kissed Rachel chastely on the lips. "Thank you."

They walked to the door hand in hand. Quinn knocked quietly, and they waited for Judy to answer it.

"Quinnie!" The older blonde answered with a smile. "You didn't have to knock dear, it's your home."

Quinn nodded gently. "Thank you for having us."

Judy's smile faltered at the formality her daughter was treating her with.

Rachel extended her hand to the woman. "I look forward to properly getting to know you, Ms. Fabray."

Judy took Rachel's hand firmly in hers, smiling sincerely. "Please, it's Judy. And I look forward to getting to know you as well."

Rachel offered to help Judy in the kitchen, for which the blonde was grateful. Quinn went up to her bedroom and grabbed a few items that she had forgotten in her haste when she was kicked out.

"So, how is my Quinnie, really?" Judy asked as they set the table.

"She's happy. I mean, she's hurt and confused but she also is free to be herself and at school she has some real friends."

Judy smiled. "And you make her happy dear; I can see it, so there's no use in denying it."

Rachel blushed. "She makes me just as happy, Mrs…Judy. I wasn't treated well at my old school, what with who my parents are. And she accepted me and defended me, and it's nice here at McKinley. She's an amazing person. You should be proud."

"I am."

"So, what's for dinner?" Quinn interrupted when she walked in.

"I made some vegetable soup, and we'll also have a salad."

Rachel beamed. "I approve!"

Quinn chuckled, then grabbed her girlfriend's hand and sat down next to her at the table. Judy watched them carefully, though not judgmentally. Quinn did seem freer.

Judy sat down and began serving their food, and suddenly an awkward silence overtook the room because she didn't know how to talk to her daughter.

"Hey Judy. Why did the turkey cross the road?"

"I don't know."

"To prove he wasn't a chicken." Rachel replied happily.

Quinn laughed so hard that she had difficulty calming down. Judy couldn't get over the melodious sound. It had been so long since there was laughter in the house. She couldn't hide the chuckle that came out. Rachel grinned proudly, especially when Quinn leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you." Quinn whispered.

"I guess I should stick to telling Brittany's jokes. Quinn seems to think mine are lame."

"Who's Brittany?" Judy asked curiously.

"She's a friend of ours from glee."

"What's glee?"

"Oh!" Rachel beamed. "Glee is a show choir at our school. Quinn and I are in it and the team is actually really good. We'll be singing and dancing in competitions this year."

Judy looked at her daughter in awe.

Rachel took Quinn's hand in hers and leaned into the girl. "Quinn's got a beautiful voice, very husky. You should come to our Sectional's competition. Though I suppose we'll have to do an Invitational first."

"I didn't know you could sing, sweetheart."

Quinn ducked her head shyly.

"She still doesn't believe she can, but she's fantastic. Ooh, we should sing a duet in glee!"

Quinn smiled at the thought. "I'd love that."

"When's this Invitational thing?" Judy questioned.

"Probably in a month or so. We just found out we were eligible to compete." Rachel supplied.

"Mom, you should hear Rachel's voice. She is an absolute star. She plays guitar as well, she's actually teaching me to play." Quinn's whole face lit up when she spoke and Judy smiled at the sight.

"I grew up on the stage; singing and dancing were my life." Rachel explained.

"And she's got the trophies to prove it." Quinn added.

Rachel smiled. "Did you know Quinn also draws? She's amazing!"

Judy shook her head in awe. Did she really know so little about her own daughter?

"Just sketches."

"She's being modest. She's creating her own comic book." Rachel bragged.

"Quinnie! I'd love to see them sometime."

"A lot of them are of Rachel."

"Then they must be beautiful." Judy replied to which Quinn smiled genuinely at her mother.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly once Rachel got the conversation flowing. She offered to clear the table and do the dishes to give Judy and Quinn some time alone. The blondes went into the living room.

"She's really something." Judy said with a smile, indicating toward the kitchen.

Quinn's eyes glistened as she puffed her chest out proudly. "She really is."

They sat on the couch. Judy took her daughter's hands in hers. "I really am interested in getting to know you, the you that we must have forced you to keep hidden all these years."

Quinn smiled sadly. "It was mostly Dad. But I'd like for you to get to know this me too, I'm actually proud of who I am becoming."

"I've always been proud of you Quinn; I wish you knew that you didn't have to try so hard for me. And I can't wait to hear you sing. To hear Rachel sing. The girl is so small…"

"But her voice, Mom. I can't even explain it."

"And you're playing guitar?"

"I want to serenade her in glee." Quinn grinned.

"Oh, sweetie that girl is already head over heels in love with you."

The grin on Quinn's face turned into a full blown smile. "Really?"

"I can see the way you look at each other. If your father and I loved each other half that much we'd have been happier in our marriage."

Quinn nodded in understanding. "So, you're really okay with me being gay?"

"I'm okay with you being happy. And boy does that girl ever make you happy." Judy smiled as she grabbed Quinn in her arms and hugged her. "I hope that the drawings you did of her are PG though." She smirked.

"No pornography, I swear." Quinn smiled back. Though, suddenly she had an urge to draw just such a thing.

Shortly afterwards, Rachel came into the living room. "Dishes are done and I put them away as well. Judy, the meal was absolutely wonderful."

"I hope you girls come back soon." Judy replied as she stood up and walked over to Rachel. "And I am dying to hear you sing."

"I could now if you don't…" Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and led her toward the door. "Maybe next time." She replied as Rachel stared at her with confusion.

"Thanks again, Judy!" Rachel yelled on her way out.

"Anytime, dear." Judy smiled as she watched them walk out the door, hand in hand.

Quinn opened the door for Rachel, and through a backpack in the back of the car. Then she climbed into the driver's side and they were off.

"What'd you get from home?" Rachel asked, pointing to the bag.

"Oh, I forgot a few DVD's when I left. You have to watch Battlestar Galactica with me! And then Firefly and I also got the movie Serenity. You'll be amazed."

Rachel smirked, and took Quinn's hand in hers. "If they're half as good as the comic books you brought then I'm sold."

"I also brought some more comics. Have you read any X-Factor? The new series not the old one? And the new Batgirl! I can't wait to introduce you to Supergirl and Spider-woman. And if you can take the swearing, then Alias is fantastic!"

"I can't wait Quinn." Rachel smiled. She actually couldn't. She loved that Quinn was willing to share what she loved with her, and Rachel had every intention of sharing the things she loved with Quinn. Especially her love of Broadway. Quinn didn't know what she was getting herself into.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! Any storylines you'd like me to incorporate into this story just let me know! I am bringing in Jesse St. James :)**

**And there will be plenty more Pezberry friendship and more Brittany/Rachel**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Spoilers to Battlestar Galactica for anyone who hasn't seen it. Sorry.**

**I hope you guys are still enjoying this. I do have a lot planned for it, and since Distracting Quinn Fabray is down to the last chapter, I can work on this one properly. I'm bringing in more comedy and lots of Brittany, Santana, and Sugar. Hope that's okay. Also, still waiting on storyline suggestions you'd like to see from any of the Glee seasons. Otherwise you'll get stuck with whatever I write :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, MSU, Ohio State, Battlestar Galactica, Boomer, Cylons, Barbara Streisand or any musicals/music mentioned**

**Chapter 13**

Over the next few weeks, Brittany, Santana and Rachel all watched Battlestar Galactica with Quinn at her insistence. It was one of those days that Brittany asked. "What if I'm a cylon? Would you still love me San?"

Santana held her girlfriend's hand, while Rachel and Quinn tried not to seem as if they were glued to the Latina's response.

"I'd love you no matter what B. But don't worry, you're not a cylon."

Quinn stifled her laughter, but still received a glare from Santana.

"But Boomer didn't think she was one either, what if I'm a spy?" Brittany replied.

Santana actually looked to Quinn with pleading eyes and mouthed 'help me!'

"Brittany, not all cylons are bad. Just like not all humans are good. So no matter what you are, it's your choice who you want to be." Quinn replied, earning a grateful look from her Latina friend and a kiss on the cheek from her girlfriend.

Brittany thought about it for a moment, but didn't seem too convinced.

"Hey Brittany? Wanna hear a dirty joke?" Rachel blurted out causing Santana to raise an eyebrow and Quinn to forget to breathe.

Blue eyes fell on the petite diva with confusion, but she nodded. Rachel replied. "A pig fell in the mud."

Santana's mouth dropped open, Quinn snorted at the absurdity of it and Brittany smiled widely. Then the blue eyed blonde tackled Rachel in a nearly rib cracking hug. "Thank you!" She sat between Quinn and Rachel, shuffling Quinn's hair as she addressed the blonde. "And you're right, I choose to be good. Like Rach."

Brittany happily grabbed Rachel's hand and the two went into the kitchen to prepare a snack for their girlfriends, leaving Quinn and Santana speechless.

After several moments of silence, Santana spoke. "I swear those two have something going on."

Quinn chuckled at the thought. "Seriously, how did you and I end up with the two most innocent and absolutely amazing girls in the school?"

Santana shook her head. "I don't know. We must have done something right."

Quinn smiled and nodded.

A few minutes later, Brittany and Rachel returned with snacks and they watched the TV show again.

The following Friday, Quinn and Rachel arrived at school with their MSU jerseys on. The following day was their date to the football game, and Quinn just wanted everyone to know that Rachel was emphatically hers.

When they walked into the school, Santana smirked at the two of them. Shaking her head as she approached, she greeted them. "You actually had the balls to do it, Q. I'm impressed."

Rachel looked confused. She simply laced her fingers with Quinn's and smiled at the Latina. "It was her idea to wear the jerseys, Santana."

This caused the blonde to shoot a warning glare at Santana, causing the brunette to shrug and reply. "Well then, I hope this makes Finn Hudson finally back off."

"Finn? What do you mean?" Rachel asked perplexed.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and looked at her girlfriend. "That boy's been into you since you got here."

Rachel frowned. "He has? But we hardly even talk to each other."

Santana rolled her eyes. "But you sing. The two of you have the leads and he's been glued to your hip everyday in practice."

Rachel's brows furrowed in thought. Then they widened. "I think I need to talk to Finn, I had no idea he was into me that way." She turned to Quinn. "I thought it was more than obvious that I was gay."

Quinn and Santana snorted. The blonde kissed the girl's temple. "Some people are just a little more dense than others." Santana nearly convulsed she was laughing so hard.

When they got to glee that day, Rachel marched right up to Finn. "Hello Finn."

The boy beamed when he saw her. "Hey Rach!" Then he took in her green and white jersey. "You shouldn't really wear that shirt; you know the big game is tomorrow and…"

"Yes the big game is tomorrow and I'm going to it with Quinn, because she's my girlfriend. Because I'm gay, Finn. You do know that, right?"

He nodded slowly. She continued. "That means that even if I wasn't with Quinn, I still would never go out with you." He looked away, avoiding her eyes. "But just so we're clear. I'm in love with her and it's never going to change."

Santana, Brittany and Quinn walked in the room in time to hear Rachel's exchange with Finn. The blonde walked up to her girlfriend, resting her hand on the girl's lower back. Rachel smiled as soon as there was contact, her whole demeanor calmed instantly. Finn realized in that moment that he didn't have a chance in hell with either girl. He forced a small smile and looked back toward Rachel. He addressed both her and Quinn. "I'm sorry, I'll back off. I promise."

He walked away, taking a seat in one of the little red chairs. Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek. "I love you too." She smirked at the girl before finishing. "And it's never going to change."

The brunette's eyes widened. "You heard."

"I'm glad I did. I wasn't going to make a big deal of his blatant flirting because it was obvious that you weren't interested, but it was annoying and it'll be nice that it's over."

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde tightly.

The next day, Rachel and Quinn went on their date to the football game. They wore jerseys, and Rachel brought flags and whistles and everything you needed to properly enjoy the game. She drove to the stadium, opening all the doors for her girlfriend and holding her hand.

They cheered for their team, the sole MSU fans amidst the swarm of red and white. Quinn found it entertaining to hear Rachel curse at the players for fumbling, and screaming herself hoarse every time they scored a touchdown. The two of them actually got booed several times and told to shut up by a rapid fan. Rachel shrugged and just got louder and more obnoxious. Quinn quickly found herself joining in with Rachel's enthusiasm. She loved every moment of the game and just being with Rachel, especially when their team won. They went out to celebrate the win by having dinner, which Rachel paid for since she asked for the date.

"As far as dates go, this is one of the best I've ever been on." Quinn replied easily as they shared dessert.

Rachel quirked at eyebrow. "One of the best?"

Quinn smiled at Rachel's obvious jealousy. "Well, I really liked our first date better. And the dinner with my mom was nice because I got to reconnect with her."

Rachel smiled back. "I didn't realize you counted that dinner as a date, I would have tried a little harder to…"

Quinn was out of her seat and beside Rachel in seconds. She crashed their lips together briefly before pulling away and just holding the girl close to her. "You never have to try with me, Rach. Just be yourself, that's why I love you. And besides, there was nothing you could have done to make that day any better. You were amazing."

Rachel sighed. "My favorite date was our first date, because it was a first for both of us and we got to share it together. Plus, it was perfect."

**000000000000000000**

The following Monday, when they reached glee they were surprised to see a new face in the room. They took their seats beside Brittany and Santana.

"Good afternoon everyone." Mr. Shue greeted. "Since we have Invitational's next week and should be prepping for Sectional's after that, I've brought in a consultant. Jesse St. James performed with the National Championship show choir Vocal Adrenaline. He's been attending college for performing arts and will hopefully be staring on Broadway one day. Please give him a proper welcome."

The kids applauded as Jesse walked to the center of the room.

"I've sat in on some of your performances last week and while you're talented, I think something's lacking." He looked directly at Finn. "I'm sorry to admit this but you don't really scream leading man."

Santana snorted and Quinn tried not to seem so pleased. She had nothing against Hudson, she just didn't like him…at all.

"What?"

"There's just no chemistry between you and Rachel when you perform. Not to mention your singing is lackluster at best. No offense intended." He tacked on at the end as he noticed the disapproving look he was receiving from Mr. Shue. "Besides, I think you guys are missing out by not including any showtunes in your performances. Do any of you know any?"

Kurt stood up immediately. "I would love to perform something. If that's okay?" And upon receiving a nod from Jesse he walked to the front of the room. He sang 'Don't cry for me Argentina.'

The entire room applauded, Jesse smiled as he was mildly impressed. "That was wonderful. Any one else also know any?"

Rachel tentatively raised her hand. "There is one I've been singing since I was like, three."

Santana playfully rolled her eyes.

Jesse nodded and Rachel took center stage. As she belted out 'Don't rain on my parade' performing it dramatically as she sang she left the entire room speechless. They clapped but their jaws were on the floor.

"Wow! Rachel, right?" She nodded and he continued. "That is amazing, and I honestly think that if you and um…"

"Kurt." Rachel supplied.

"If you and Kurt sang together, either a Broadway number or maybe a mash-up. I think you'd be unbeatable."

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other and smiled.

Jesse walked over to Rachel and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Quinn to tense immediately. He leaned in and addressed her. "I think it's time to make you a star, Rachel."

She smiled widely. Rachel returned to her seat next to Quinn, as the blonde reached for her hand immediately.

After practice and listening to Jesse compliment some (Santana, Mercedes and always Rachel) and criticize others (Finn and Sugar), Quinn was nearly ready to explode.

"Who does that Jesse St. Jackass think he is?"

Santana sighed. "He's a pompous bastard."

"I can't believe how rude he was to Sugar." Brittany offered. "Sure she can't sing but neither can Mike or Finn for that matter."

Rachel shrugged. "He was overly rude to her and Finn, but I think he is just trying to make us better."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Like you need any help there."

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look Rach, you're amazing. You're going to make it as a singer no matter what, if that's what you want. But the rest of us? It's sort of just nice to be part of a team, you know? With friends who don't care if you can't sing or dance as well as others."

Rachel thought about it. And Quinn was right. "I think I'm going to go talk to Jesse."

Rachel attempted to walk away. But Quinn practically yelled. "Wait what?"

"I think he may have been right about the showtunes and Kurt and I will do amazing, I actually have just the mash-up in mind. But he shouldn't make other people feel bad. This is our first year competing and I think that no matter what we accomplish, as long as we do it as a team, that it is good enough. Though, winning is something I especially love to do…"

"Instead of talking to Jesse, maybe we could just talk to Shue." Quinn offered. She didn't like Jesse at all. Was it possible to hate someone at first sight?

"I think first I'm going to talk to Sugar and make sure she's okay." Rachel replied before disappearing out of the room.

Quinn knew she shouldn't be jealous, but she wasn't always the most rational person.

"Calm down Q." Santana said with a smirk. "She's a good girl who wants to make sure her friend is okay, it isn't like she's going to jump her bones or anything."

Quinn sighed. "I know. It's just. Rachel was amazing today. And I didn't even know she knew any showtunes."

Santana placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "You guys are still getting to know each other. And for the last few weeks we've been watching your strange fetish for hot robots. I'm not saying I am jumping up and down to watch me some Barbara Streisand, but maybe if we switched it up. You know?"

Quinn nodded and then looked at Santana with mirth. "What makes you think you're invited again tonight anyway?"

Santana almost looked hurt, but scoffed instead. "Whatever, Britts and I can find our own thing to do."

"But I want to hang out at Rachel's." Brittany almost pouted.

Quinn smiled at the blonde. "I'm sure Rachel wants you there as well Brittany."

The blonde beamed.

**0000000000**

Rachel found Sugar at her locker. "Hey."

Sugar looked up at Rachel and smiled. "Hey."

"So, about the things Jesse said…"

Sugar's smile vanished instantly.

"Hey." Rachel lifted Sugar's chin to look at her. "None of us care about that. You know. We're in the club and we're all friends. And that means something. It means more than winning. We don't need Jesse. And I'm sorry I didn't defend you in front of him, but I promise I will tomorrow. Do you wanna come over and hang out with us. Me, Santana, Brittany and Quinn?"

Sugar wrapped Rachel in a hug. "I'd love to."

**00000000000000000**

The five girls arrived at the Berry house. As they sat in the living room, Quinn addressed Rachel.

"Instead of Battlestar, I was hoping…we were hoping that we could watch something of your choosing."

"Oh, well, I actually enjoy the show Quinn, so I think we should still keep watching it."

Santana sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this. But we're actually suggesting you choose your favorite musical and we all watch it together."

Rachel looked around the room hesitantly.

Quinn rested a hand on her girlfriend's forearm. "Really. We'd like to see what you like."

Rachel took a big breath. She released the air slowly before disappearing into her bedroom and grabbing her favorite movie.

"Funny Girl? I never heard of it." Brittany frowned. "Is it funny?"

Rachel smiled. "It's my favorite musical!" She replied excitedly. When she put the movie in everyone watched in silence.

"That was actually pretty good." Quinn replied honestly, when the credits began rolling. "Hey, what's your mash-up idea with Kurt?"

Rachel smirked. "I'll have to talk to him about it first, but I'm sure he'll realize how totally amazing it is."

"Don't keep up in suspense, midget." Santana replied dryly.

Rachel rolled here eyes exaggeratingly. "'Come on get happy' and 'happy days are here again.'"

Four girls looked at her in confusion. Rachel huffed. "You don't know either of them? I swear I will now have to educate you all properly."

**A/N: So, Jesse's still a jerk but he doesn't know what our girls have in store for him :)**

**Up next, Rachel goes all out diva and reveals her Broadway obsession to Quinn. Plus, Rachel finds out what Quinn's been drawing…**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Tricia Helfer, Layla Miller, Battlestar Galactica (Six, Pegasus or Caprica), CoD (Call of Duty), Walking Dead, PowerPoint, or X-Factor**

**Chapter 14**

Rachel was excited about her friends wanting to get to know her. She even had a PowerPoint about the history of Broadway prepared that listed the top 25 musicals (according to her at least). Brittany, Santana, and Quinn listened to silence, well for the most part. Santana couldn't help making a comment or five because it was Santana after all. But it was done in good fun, and even Rachel seemed to be aware of that.

After their history lesson and dinner with Rachel's dads, Brittany and Santana called it a night and headed home. Quinn and Rachel were in Quinn's room hanging out. Rachel was reading through Quinn's X-Factor comics while the blonde was playing guitar.

"I'm really liking this Layla Miller and the fact that she just knows stuff."

Quinn grinned. "Wait till you find out how she knows stuff."

"Quinn! You can't say something like that and then not tell me!"

The blonde laughed out loud as she strummed the guitar absentmindedly. There was a pause before she spoke. "Hey Rach?"

The brunette and gotten of the bed and was flipping through more recent issues of the comic to try and find the answer herself. "Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your love for Broadway and musicals?"

Rachel stopped shuffling through the comics and looked at Quinn. Then she sighed. "I prepared the PowerPoint for you specifically, but every time I was planning on showing you I got nervous."

"Why?" Quinn sat the guitar down and took Rachel's shaking hands in her own.

"At my old school, I got teased for a lot of things. My dads, the clothes I wear, and my obsession with Broadway. Things were going so well here, people seem to like my dads and even when Santana mocks my clothes I see her checking out my legs so it doesn't really bother me." Quinn's eyebrow rose at that revelation. "But I didn't want to give any one any ammunition."

Quinn gently kissed Rachel's lips, pulling away with a sad smile. "I won't let anyone tease you Rachel. Besides, I think Brittany and Santana are amused by you, and Santana won't admit it but she cares enough to make sure that you're safe. As for me, I just want to know everything that makes you…you. Please don't hide any of yourself from me."

Rachel smiled wide before claiming her lips. They made out for awhile before there was a knock on the door that separated them. They pulled away with a smile as they panted.

Michael stuck his head in the room. "Just saying goodnight, don't stay up too much longer; it is a school night."

"Goodnight Michael." Quinn called through the door.

He smiled and walked away.

"I think you shouldn't hide yourself either Quinn."

Quinn nodded with a smile. "I promise not to if you do."

Rachel smiled in agreement.

**0000000000000000**

The next day while they were waiting for glee to start, Rachel and Quinn were talking.

"I'm just saying that Six is growing on me." Rachel said matter of factly.

"Caprica." Quinn corrected.

"Oh, right. At first I hated her, but now I think she's very intriguing."

"You just think Tricia Helfer is hot."

"Are you disagreeing?"

"No."

"Besides, I have a thing for sexy blondes." Rachel smirked, causing Quinn to blush.

"Are you guys talking about Battlestar Galactica?" Mike asked with sudden interest.

"Oh yes, it's a rather fascinating show." Rachel answered enthusiastically.

"I love that show!" Mike replied.

"You should come over and watch it with us. We're on season two." Rachel offered.

"Have you gotten to the Pegasus episode yet?" Tina asked.

"No, it's coming up." Quinn replied.

"Then count us in!" Mike announced excitedly.

"Can I come too?" Sam asked shyly. He and Quinn used to date but since they were both in glee, they were making their way towards becoming friends. Or at least he hoped so.

"Of course." Quinn smiled. As she rested a hand on Rachel's thigh, the brunette quickly covered her hand with her own. They smiled at each other, because not only did they have friends, but they had friends who liked them for who they are.

Jesse walked in to the room, scanning the students. "Rachel, could you come here for a minute?"

Rachel glanced at Quinn before standing up and walking to Jesse. "What is it?"

"Have you given any more thought to a musical number with Kurt?"

"Yes, as soon as I speak to him…"

"Great." He replied interrupting her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I knew you'd be on top of things. Speaking of, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"How is that speaking of?" Rachel asked confused.

They boy laughed as if she were joking, before he realized she wasn't. "Oh that's cute, how innocent you are."

"Hey!"

"So will you?"

"You insult someone and still expect them to swoon over you?" Rachel huffed. "That isn't what I'd call charming, Jesse. So not only are you arrogant but apparently you're also blind."

"Blind?"

"Quinn's my girlfriend."

"Quinn?" He laughed before shaking his head. "Surely even gay, you can do better than her."

Rachel's mouth fell open in shock. Sure she was angry, but she couldn't even think of how to respond. She had been caught off guard by Jesse's advances and didn't know what to do. Thankfully that is when Santana and Brittany entered the room. Immediately, Santana noticed how uncomfortable Rachel was.

"Berry, I needs to talk to you." She announced loud enough for the entire room to hear her.

Rachel sighed in relief. She excused herself from Jesse and walked over to the Latina. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"I wanted to save you from St. Jackass."

"Well, then in that case. Thanks." Rachel smiled before reclaiming her seat next to Quinn.

During practice, Jesse kept signaling out Rachel. Criticizing her and berating her, the entire room was uncomfortable about it, but since Rachel continuously shook it off they let it go. Quinn and Santana wanted to do something, but Rachel told them to drop it. For some reason, they found it hard to go against the diva.

When Jesse couldn't get a rise out of Rachel, he focused his attention elsewhere. He remembered that Finn and Sugar were ruining the routine. "You do realize that your lack of talent is dragging down the whole team. You guys are in competition now, and you have more than enough members to pick and chose who should be let in the group."

"You stop right there Jesse. We have chosen our team and this is it! The person we don't want here is you." Rachel snarled at the boy.

The group muttered their agreement.

"Then you choose to be the losers I already knew you were."

Quinn leapt forward in at attempt to throttle the arrogant boy. But was held back by Brittany and Santana.

"Rachel you have talent, and I was offering you a chance out of Lima. But you choose to shack up with the school's slut…" Whatever other words he planned on saying were silenced as the resounding sound of a slap echoed throughout the room.

He brought his hand to his face in shock as everyone stared in awe of what Rachel had done.

"You are the only loser we see, Jesse. We know that you're a college dropout who crawled back home to Lima because you couldn't make it in the real world." She said angrily.

"And the only reason you dropped out was so you didn't flunk out." Quinn spat at him.

"And you think you can come in here and insult us and get away with it. We may not win any competitions, but we don't really care. We have each other, and we're a family." Sugar explained.

"And family means a lot to us. We'd do anything for each other. Anything." Santana growled.

"So get your conceited ass out of our classroom and find someone else to bring down just so you can feel better about yourself." Puck finished.

Jesse looked from them to Mr. Shue who was watching his kids proudly. "They're right Jesse. We'd rather lose together than win by tearing each other down."

Jesse opened his mouth to speak. But Rachel approached him. "Though we have no intention of losing." And then she lowered her voice. "And just so you know, there is no way in hell that I would ever have stooped so low as to go out with you."

"Whatever." Jesse replied as he tried to save face. He performed a perfect diva storm out.

Rachel watched him go before turning around and seeing everyone's eyes on her.

"We wanted to say something when he was awful to you, but you kept telling us to drop it." Sam offered by way of a completely unnecessary apology.

"I've dealt with worse, and I believe in my own talent." She shrugged. "But he doesn't mess with my friends."

"Hell yeah!" Puck replied with a smile. "No one messes with my Jew."

"I've been putting off voting for our team captain until after Invitational's, but I think I will nominate Rachel for the task. If you're up for it?" Mr. Shue replied excitedly.

"I…are you sure you'd want me?" Rachel asked insecurely.

"You are our captain; you've pretty much single handedly brought us all together anyway." Finn shrugged. Before glancing nervously at Quinn in hopes he didn't overstep some line. The blonde smiled at him and nodded her head in appreciation. He lopsidedly smiled back.

"Well then, I accept the job! And on that note, I'd like to discuss our musical mash-up Kurt."

**00000000000000000**

After school that afternoon, Mike, Tina, Sam, Rory, Sugar, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel were all watching Battlestar Galactica and eating pizza.

While there was a pause to switch DVD's, Mike shook his head with a smirk. "Who would have known that the four hottest girls in school were BSG nerds?"

That earned him a slap from Tina, to which he kissed her in apology.

"I'm sort of disappointed, Quinn. When we dated, you always seemed annoyed when I talked about comics and stuff." Sam said, running his hands through his hair.

"As much as I enjoy the Walking Dead, Sam, it was hardly my favorite. And you talked about it all the time." Quinn explained.

"Quinn's even working on her own comic. She's an amazing artist. You should show them some of your sketches!"

"No!" Quinn yelled, then flushed furiously. "Sorry, it's just. I'm not ready to share them with anyone."

"That's fine. It's awesome though, that you're creating your own." Sam smiled.

"Are you a gamer too, Q?" Mike asked.

"Oh my god, yes! I haven't grabbed any of my stuff from Mom's but…"

"We should totally have a CoD marathon. Like this weekend we can all hang out and play." Mike offered.

"What's CoD?" Rachel asked.

"Only the best game ever!" Mike answered.

"One of the best, but I'll definitely teach you Rach." Quinn smiled.

They made their plans for this weekend; Sam even called Puck, Artie and Finn. After everything was settled, they said their goodbyes and left. Leaving Rachel and Quinn standing alone in the living room.

"I'm sorry Quinn."

The blonde furrowed her brow. "For what?"

"I am so proud of you and your talent, that I forget you might not be ready to share your drawings with the world."

Quinn smiled shyly. "It wasn't that Rachel."

"But you have stopped drawing since we left your mom's house, and I hope it wasn't because of me and my big mouth and…" Before she knew it, Rachel was being dragged up the stairs by the blonde.

Suddenly they were in the blonde's bedroom. Quinn let go of Rachel's hand to grab her hidden sketchbook. "I've been drawing since then, believe me."

Rachel frowned.

Quinn placed the sketchbook in the brunette's small hands. She flipped toward the middle of the book to reveal her newest additions. Rachel's mouth dropped in shock as she flipped page after page. Blush darkened her cheeks.

"Quinn." She breathed out. The blonde bit her lip nervously. "I guess I understand why you've been commandeering the shower lately."

Quinn giggled nervously.

"But these are truly, well…" Rachel looked up at Quinn with a dark smirk. "Inaccurate. First of all, I wax."

Quinn's breathing stopped as her eyes flew shut.

"And second, a few of these. I mean, I am flexible but I don't think anyone could do this."

The blonde felt Rachel's fingers graze her cheek and her eyes fluttered open to reveal fully blown pupils. Rachel was standing so close to her, her eyes just as dark as Quinn's. "So…" Quinn's voice cracked, so she cleared her throat and tried again. "You're not mad at me?"

"Mad? I'm truly flattered, Quinn. And I must admit, a bit turned on." She dropped her voice as she leaned toward Quinn's ear. "Maybe next time, I could pose for you so that you can at least have accuracy to your sketches."

Quinn swallowed thickly. She licked her lips trying to moisten them, as she felt an ache between her legs that she was becoming all too familiar with. Knowing that whatever she would try to say would get stuck in her throat; she simply nodded before Rachel attached their lips and led her to the bed.

**A/N: Here begins the Fabang nerdmance, because Mike is one of my favorite characters and I finally get to write him properly! Also, the glee club is getting closer. Jesse's gone. And Rachel knows about Quinn's drawings :) Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Up next: Rachel and Kurt bond over Broadway, the glee club gets closer. Now that the club accepts Quinn's quirks how will they feel when they really get to know Rachel? Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. I like telling the story my way with no pregnancy and no Finchel and not having Rachel remain an outcast loser ;) **


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Breadstix, Xbox, iPod, Call of Duty, Marvel, DC, Singing in the rain, Avatar (Na'vi) or any music mentioned.**

**Chapter 15**

The next day after glee practice, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel headed to the Berry house while Quinn went to her mom's.

"I'm so glad you stopped by! Where's Rachel?" Judy greeted enthusiastically.

"Rachel's at home with Kurt, they're practicing a duet for Invitational's."

It didn't escape Judy's notice that Quinn had referred to the Berry house as her home, but she tried to hide the sadness on her face. Quinn didn't even realize she said it, as it was second nature for her to do so.

"I wanted to invite you to the performance; it will be this Friday in Akron. Can you make it?" Quinn asked into the sudden silence.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it!" Judy beamed. "Will you be singing as well?"

"There is a group number in which most of us have a short solo. But hopefully I'll be more prevalent when we go on with our competitions. But our group is insanely talented Mom." Quinn replied full of pride for her friends.

"That's wonderful, dear." Judy avoided Quinn's gaze for a moment before bringing herself to look her daughter in the eyes. "I know I have a lot to make up for, but I wanted to let you know that I've joined the local PFLAG chapter here in Lima."

"PFLAG?" Quinn wondered.

Judy smiled brightly. "It appears you need to educate yourself a little as well, sweetheart. It's a support group for people who have loved ones in their lives who are gay. Or lesbian as it were."

Quinn nearly choked on her own saliva. Her eyes bulged out of her head. "What?"

"I wanted to learn how to support you, it isn't going to be easy for you and Rachel and you girls need to know that you have a family that loves you. Rachel's dads go too."

Quinn frowned. "Does Rachel know that?"

"Apparently not." Judy matched Quinn's frown. "But I was also researching Gay Pride and did you know that there are parades?"

"Mom. I love Rachel, and I am proud to have our relationship out in the open, and even more proud that I am her girlfriend. But support meetings and research and parades? Mom, I'm not that ready to be so…out."

Judy chuckled. "I have a pamphlet for you to read, if you're interested. Oh and are you and Rachel having sex? Do you know how to have lesbian sex, dear?"

Quinn's mouth dropped to the floor and she couldn't for the life of her find a word to say. Sure, last night they went further than ever before. But that just met that they were both topless and Rachel's breasts were…

"Oh, look I embarrassed you." Judy replied seeing the red form on her daughter's cheeks. "I'm just making sure that you are aware of the material that is available to you. And when it comes to starting a family. That is a whole mess on its own, something about a turkey baster and…"

"Oh my God!" Quinn quickly covered her ears as she tried to hum away the words her mom was saying to her. She left the living room and made her way upstairs to grab her Xbox (the real reason she had stopped by) and some games.

When she came back downstairs, Judy was shoving her pamphlets and she actually had a gay pride flag. All Quinn could think was 'kill me now.'

She hesitantly threw the stuff in with the rest of the items she grabbed and hugged her mom goodbye. "I have to go, my friends are coming over and we're going to watch a movie and play some Xbox."

She left the house as quickly as she could. Sure, she wanted her mom to love and support her but this was too much.

When Quinn got to the Berry's, she quickly set up her gaming system. Then she went upstairs to see how Rachel and Kurt were doing with their song. The group number was going really well (especially since Jesse wasn't there to criticize them today) and as long as Rachel and Kurt were ready, Quinn felt that they had a decent chance at giving a wonderful performance at the event. It was basically their coming out as a club. Quinn chuckled to herself at the thought; it made her remember her conversation with her mother.

Rachel's eyes shot to Quinn when she heard the girl laugh. "Is it horrible?"

"God no! What I heard was flawless. I just, my mom said some things that got to me, and I was still remembering them."

Rachel kissed her briefly on the lips before looking at her with relief. "So, it went well, seeing your mom then?"

"You could say that."

Rachel smiled. She worried about Quinn going alone, but the blonde assured her it would be fine.

"She actually asked about you." Quinn continued when Rachel had yet to speak.

"Maybe we could go out to dinner after the performance on Friday."

"That sounds good, and your dads should come too since they are apparently chummy with my mom."

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"They've been going to PFLAG meetings together." Quinn explained.

"My dad goes to those meetings as well." Kurt added.

"Do you ever go?" Quinn asked.

"A few times. I find it informational." Kurt admitted.

Quinn nodded. She pretty much received all the information she was comfortable with today.

"Quinn, why don't you take a seat next to Blaine and we'll run through the whole performance for you guys." Rachel said as she led Quinn to her bed.

As Quinn took a seat next to Blaine, she couldn't help feeling awkward sharing Rachel's bed with someone who wasn't Rachel. She thought about the things they had done on this bed, and was vaguely aware of Kurt and Rachel gushing about their favorite musicals and the performances they wanted to do in the future, and the costuming they would use. After Blaine cleared his throat, getting everyone in the room's attention, the two divas finally began to sing.

Their performance was amazing. Quinn was mesmerized, though she usually was whenever Rachel sang. But the girl had a special chemistry with Kurt that was lacking with Finn. Quinn smiled to herself, because at least Kurt wouldn't be hitting on her every chance he got.

After they had finished practicing, they went downstairs to wait for their friends to come. Rachel, Kurt, Quinn and Blaine were planning on hanging out and watching a musical together, but their other friends still wanted to tag along.

Mike, Tina, Sam, Rory, Sugar, Santana and Brittany arrived with take out from Breadstix (Santana's demand). And they ate while they watched 'Singing in the Rain.'

When it was over, Rachel turned to Mike. "You know Mike, I could really see you doing something like this at one of our competitions, your dancing is outstanding."

The Asian boy smiled brightly. "Really?"

"You and Brittany both are the best I've ever seen. As soon as we get Invitational's out of the way, I say we find a number that would compliment your dancing and perform it at Sectionals. Perhaps, with Santana singing the solo."

Both Brittany and Santana's faces matched Mike's.

"I was watching how amazing your dancing was and thinking that you should really highlight it. And if you'd take a little extra time to not only choreograph a dance together, but prepare something that the rest of us mere mortals could also do, then…"

Brittany tackled Rachel in a bear hug that she wouldn't release her from.

"I must say, that the idea is inspired." Kurt said with a nod of approval.

"Any other ideas?" Blaine asked.

"I was thinking the duet could be either Quinn and Sam or Quinn and Blaine. We'd have to have them both sing together to see who best compliments her voice."

Quinn beamed in pride. The idea that her girlfriend thought so highly of her that she wanted her to have a solo at their next performance was enough to make her heart soar.

"You really are a great team captain, Rach." Quinn replied as she tried to pull Brittany off of her girlfriend so she could hold her again.

"I was also thinking that maybe we try and write some of our own original songs."

Nods of agreement were seen throughout the Berry living room.

"What about me?" Sugar asked into the comfortable silence that enveloped the room.

"Sugar, I was hoping that you'd either write a song, or maybe you could assist with the song selection."

Sugar nodded happily. "I can bring my iPod over next time and we can peruse some music."

"Sounds great!" Rachel replied before standing up and going to the TV. "So what next? Resume our Battlestar Galactica marathon or play this box thingy."

Mike, Sam and Quinn looked appalled at Rachel's words. Box thingy? Really?

"That isn't a box thingy, Rachel. It's like a god. I practically worship it." Sam answered.

"No Sam you worship the Na'vi." Quinn deadpanned.

"Regardless, I would love to see what all the fuss is about." Rachel replied with a shrug.

**000000000000000000000**

An hour later and Rachel was on the edge of her seat screaming at her teammates for stealing her kill. She was moving her fingers across the controllers quickly, causing her blonde girlfriend to fixate on the movements. First of all, Rachel liking Xbox was hot. Second, Rachel kicking ass was hot. Third, the way Rachel moved her fingers was…god, she needed another cold shower.

Santana, Brittany and Sugar were cheering Rachel on as she was kicking ass at Call of Duty. Tina found herself siding with her boyfriend, and Sam was depressed that he and Mike were losing to a girl who thought it was a box thingy.

**000000000000000000**

That night after everyone left, Quinn and Rachel started a new routine. Instead of playing guitar and reading comics, they sat in front of the Xbox and played game after game. Rachel immediately realized what the fuss was all about as she found herself addicted. Quinn just needed something to keep her hands busy otherwise she'd maul her girlfriend. Even then, she found it difficult to keep her hands away from the brunette.

**0000000000000000**

They spent the next day hanging out with their friends as well; only this time Puck, Artie and Finn tagged along because they heard that they were playing Xbox, and Kurt invited Mercedes. As they all hung out and laughed, they became very aware that none of them really had friends before. Not like this. Not people who had your back and who enjoyed your company, whether it was playing a video game, watching a musical, or arguing about who wrote better comics Marvel or DC.

Rachel's dads got a kick out of their friends in glee club. Trying to match the stories they heard with the faces of the kids before them. They had to admit that Rachel did a pretty dead on impersonation of most of them. Though, she was being a bit rude when she talked about Finn, Sam, and Puck. They didn't understand why, since they all seemed like decent boys.

After everyone left, while Rachel and Quinn were still playing a game in the living room. The blonde turned to her girlfriend. "You didn't seem okay with Finn and Puck here. Is everything all right?"

Rachel stiffened, then paused the game and looked at Quinn. "They are your exes Quinn, and Sam too. I can't help but wonder if…"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you're jealous?"

"I…" Rachel bit her lip.

Quinn giggled at the absurdity of it. She took Rachel's hands in her own and made sure the brunette was looking her in the eye. "I have a history Rachel, you knew that. But let me be perfectly clear, I am in no way interested in any of those boys. Not just because I am so completely gay, but because they aren't you."

Rachel looked down at their linked hands. "But…"

"But nothing. I never thought it was possible to feel the way I feel about you."

"But you slept with them all, and all we ever did is…"

Quinn's eyes got wide. "I've been going slow for you Rachel, because I don't want to push you into something you aren't ready for. God, I think about being with you, like that, all the time. You saw my sketches right?"

Rachel blushed.

"And the cold showers I take, it isn't because it's fun." Quinn said quietly.

The blush on Rachel's cheeks darkened.

"And watching the things your fingers do with those controllers…" Quinn chewed on her bottom lip. "And knowing the things you can do with your mouth…" She trailed off because yes, she now needs another shower. STAT!

Rachel brushed a piece of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear and looked into the hazel eyes that were now so dark with lust. "I feel like I've always been the one initiating things in our relationship, I thought you didn't want me the way you had them."

"Oh, Rachel." Quinn's eyes actually watered at the thought. How could anyone have hurt this girl so badly that she thought so little of herself? "You are more than desirable. And just so you know, Puck and Finn and Sam were checking you out tonight. I noticed only because I wanted to cut their balls off."

Rachel giggled nervously. "Really?"

"Really did I want to cut their balls off?" Quinn replied with a dark smirk.

"No, do you really think I'm that desirable?"

"I'd take you now if I could."

"Why don't you?"

"Because, I don't want to take something from you that you may not be ready to give me. I am so in love with you Rachel, and I'm not going anywhere. But I need you to not regret giving yourself to me that way. I have regretted every time I slept with someone, like I was losing a piece of myself and I don't want that for you. I couldn't bear having you look at me that way."

Rachel was crying now. She put her hand on Quinn's cheek and stroked it lightly with her thumb. "Thank you."

Quinn returned the gesture. "No thank you for making me realize that sex without love isn't what I want anymore. I can't wait tell we make love Rachel, but I want you to be completely ready first and not just doing it because you're insecure about my desire for you."

Rachel smiled through the tears. "How about this? We wait for sex, but you have to initiate our…intimate times sometimes. I need to know that you want me as much as I want you."

With that Quinn claimed the girl's lips. They made out for a few minutes before Quinn pulled away. "You may regret telling me that, because I may jump you rather than sketch you from now on."

"And the cold showers?"

"Will completely be necessary." Quinn smiled widely.

Rachel blushed. "I love you Quinn."

"I love you more than life, Rachel. Forever." Quinn replied as she stole another searing kiss from her girlfriend.

They pulled away, panting. Their lips were swollen and bruised and their hearts were beating rapidly. Quinn chanced a glance at Rachel. "So, dinner with my mom tomorrow. She may bring up some things about educating ourselves properly and…stuff." She blushed profusely.

"Stuff huh?" Rachel said, raising an eyebrow.

Quinn nodded. Before she could respond, Rachel had unpaused the game and was now on the verge of killing her. "Hey!" She screamed as her attention returned to the game.

Rachel chuckled as she defeated the blonde for the first time since they started playing together.

"You are such a cheater." Quinn mocked pouted as she threw the controller down.

Rachel stood up and did a sexy little victory dance that made Quinn absolutely forget that she wasn't the winner. Because really, Rachel dancing around in front of you in her sleepwear was so not her definition of losing… 

**A/N: Up next: Invitational's, dinner with Judy, and what happens when their friends find the pamphlets Judy gave Quinn? Let the mayhem continue…**

**Hope you're enjoying this!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hope this was worth the wait! And I can't believe another of my stories reached over 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much for your unwavering support, especially with this being an AU story. Thanks for taking the chance of me. I am having a lot of fun with this story and I'm glad to hear that you all are too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Xbox, Call of Duty, Michigan State (MSU) or Breadstix**

**Chapter 16**

Quinn wanted to let Rachel know how much she desired her but hoped she wasn't stepping over the line as she snuck down the hall and into the brunette's bedroom.

"Rachel?" She whispered when she got inside and shut the door behind her.

The light flickered on quickly, stopping the blonde in her tracks. "Quinn? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

The blonde slipped under the covers, next to Rachel. "Nothing. I just wanted to be near you."

Rachel smiled and blushed, before she schooled her features into a stern look. "We have a performance tomorrow, Quinn, and really must get our proper rest."

Quinn smirked. "I fully intended to Rachel, I just wanted to sleep. What were you thinking of doing?"

Rachel blushed profusely. "I…ah…"

"Oh, Rachel, when I make my move you most definitely will know it." Quinn smiled as she kissed her diva on the lips before wrapping her arms around her tightly.

Rachel shut the light off and allowed herself to be held by Quinn. The blonde cursed herself for being so distracted with coming onto Rachel that she forgot about the Invitational's tomorrow. She sighed against Rachel's neck, causing the girl to shudder in her arms. Quinn's heart fluttered at the thought that she had that kind of affect on the girl, and couldn't wait to make the right move tomorrow night.

**00000000000000000000**

The next day in school, Quinn began sexting Rachel. She wanted the girl fully prepared for what she had planned this evening.

**From Quinn: I miss holding you in my arms, Rach, and can't wait to get you alone so I can do more than that.**

Rachel's eyes widened when she received Quinn's text, and her face reddened immediately. Unfortunately, she was standing by Santana when she reacted in such a way. The Latina grabbed the phone from her and typed back a response.

**From Rachel: Tell me what you want to do to me.**

Quinn looked around the hallway to make sure no one was aware of the sharp in take of breath she took at the diva's words.

As she leveled out her breathing, she replied to her girlfriend.

**From Quinn: First I'd run my tongue up your delicious abs before I began teasing your breasts. I know we haven't gone further than that, but I'd love to work my way down…**

"Holy Fuck!" Santana had the decency to blush before returning the phone to Rachel.

Rachel read the message and her mouth suddenly got dry. She tried to compose herself before she wrote another message.

**From Rachel: I don't know if I'm ready for that, but how about I pose nude for you and you draw me.**

Quinn dropped her phone. She couldn't believe Rachel just offered what she did. Quinn planned on pushing a little during their make-out session tonight, but a very naked Rachel Berry was more than she wished for.

She quickly picked up her phone and re-read the message about five times before she was able to pull herself together and respond.

**From Quinn: Please don't tease, Rach.**

** From Rachel: I am completely serious Quinn.**

As happy as Quinn was, she still felt like it was Rachel making the initiative. Sure she started the sexting, but Rachel offered to pose naked. Maybe, they could compromise.

**From Quinn: As much as I want to see you naked, and believe me, I want that so much. I don't think it should be one-sided.**

** From Rachel: What do you suggest?**

** From Quinn: Well, I am so turned on right now, that I was thinking of skipping first period to take a shower.**

** From Rachel: Do you still have access to the Cheerios' locker room, or are you thinking my house?**

Quinn swallowed thickly; she couldn't believe Rachel was even considering not only skipping first period but showering with her. She had never been so aroused in her entire life.

Just as she was about to type her response the first bell rang and the students started making their way to their classrooms. If they didn't get out of there quickly, they'd be stuck. And by stuck, she meant she'd have to set beside Rachel in class all day long, knowing that she could have seen her naked but instead being left with an ache between her legs. Yup, she also definitely needed to change her underwear.

She quickly made her way toward Rachel's locker, to whisk her girlfriend away, when she saw her old cheerleading coach corralling the diva to class. Damn. Now she could either sneak off and take care of business that definitely needed attending too or she could suffer through the day alongside her girlfriend. She shook her head and followed the brunette to their classroom. She was so whipped.

Rachel glanced at her apologetically when she walked in. "Coach Sylvester?" Quinn whispered. Rachel nodded with a small smile. Then she leaned closer to Quinn and whispered seductively. "I've never been more turned on in my life."

"So, sexting was a good idea?" Quinn smirked.

Rachel nodded with a smile. "Definitely something I hope we continue. And I call a raincheck on the showering together."

And the ache was right back between Quinn's legs. This was going to be a long day.

**0000000000000**

After school, they had their Invitational's performance. Rachel and Kurt's mash-up duet was outstanding, and the group number was near flawless. Rachel took Quinn in her arms and kissed her thoroughly when they all got backstage after the show. Then the brunette called the rest of the team together.

"You guys all were fantastic! I am so proud to be a part of this team. And I am happy to say; I believe that we are well on our way to being a force to be reckoned with come competition time!"

Everyone cheered and took turns hugging each other.

"So, after dinner when the parents, can we come over and celebrate?" Mike asked Rachel and Quinn.

"Of course! Celebration at my house, tonight, say 7 o'clock?" Rachel announced causing more cheers to chorus around them.

Well fuck. Quinn was totally screwed and completely disappointed. She had hoped that they'd have one night alone. As much as she enjoyed having her friends around, after the torturous day she had she was hoping for some very special one-on-one time with her girlfriend. Santana must have seen the look of horror on her face, because she leaned in and whispered with a smirk. "Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Mike Chang, cock block extraordinaire."

Quinn choked. She wanted to chuckle and she wanted to groan, because she did in fact just experience her first cock block.

**0000000000000000**

Quinn, Judy, Rachel, Michael and Jeremiah all went out to dinner at Breadstix following their performance.

"Wow, honey that was fantastic!" Judy enthused when they all sat down at the table.

Quinn ducked her head, embarrassed. Rachel rubbed her back soothingly, however Quinn found it anything but soothing. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the other things she wanted to be doing with the diva. "I told you she was talented." Rachel addressed Judy when Quinn had yet to come up with any sort of response.

The elder Fabray smiled genuinely. "Yes, you did. And thank you for helping me get to know my daughter."

Rachel smiled in response and Judy continued. "She was right about you as well. You are one of the most talented singers I have ever heard."

Michael chuckled. "I think you just insulted her."

"What?" Judy looked mortified and confused.

"Yeah, you said _one _of the best; she's likely to take offense to that." Jeremiah teased, causing all the adults to laugh good naturedly.

Rachel leaned in toward Quinn, causing the blonde to shiver. "I really don't like how close our parents seem to be." Rachel whispered, her breath ghosting Quinn's ear eliciting goosebumps as well. Quinn cringed inwardly at the hot mess she was turning into. And dammit, Rachel was still stroking her back enduringly.

"Come on baby, don't pout." Michael teased, when he realized that Rachel hadn't responded to their good natured teasing. But when he looked over and saw that she and Quinn were in their own little world, he shook his head knowingly.

"They really do love each other, don't they?" Judy asked quietly.

"I know that we talked about how hard Rachel had it in her old school, and that Quinn was the first friend she made here, but I think it goes beyond that." Jeremiah said in awe.

"I can see the way Quinn looks at her; she's never had that before. And seeing her up there perform with her friends, it was obvious how happy they all were." Judy replied.

"They are all very close, especially Brittany and Santana. They have some sort of bond that I'll never be able to understand." Michael said almost enviously.

"So, she's happy with you?" Judy asked nervously.

"She's happy with Rachel. I think the location has little to do with it." Michael countered, to which Judy smiled widely.

"You're right, they could be anywhere and as long as they had each other, they would be content." Judy replied before amending her own statement. "Not content, happy. Honest to God, they'd be happy."

Jeremiah playfully cleared his throat, trying to get the girls' attention. Rachel looked up first; Quinn seemed a bit…off.

"Yes?" Rachel looked around the table. "Are you finished talking about us like we're not here?"

"What? We…" Michael tried to explain but was cut off by Rachel's booming laughter.

When she stopped laughing, Quinn kissed her cheek and whispered. "You're beautiful, do you know that?"

Rachel's smile was still plastered on her face when she turned toward Quinn. The blonde chastely kissed her girlfriend's lips, before turning away and addressing the adults. "We weren't so out of it that we didn't here you." She smiled then sighed. "And it's all true. I am happy Mom, at the Berry house. Mostly because of Rachel, but also because I feel at home there. That's why all the kids come over, it's safe."

Judy smiled with tears in her eyes. She understood what Quinn was saying, even with Russell Fabray gone; their house was not a home. She almost envied that Quinn had a place like that.

Quinn saw the sadness in her mother's eyes and misunderstood its meaning. "It's not to say that I will never move back in with you, it's just right now…"

Judy placed a hand on her daughter's. "Quinn, you don't have to explain. I more than understand."

Quinn nodded before unconsciously leaning closer to her girlfriend. Rachel's hand was no longer on her back, but rather was resting on her thigh. Sure it was worse, but in so many ways it was better. Quinn realized right then that she was a masochist.

"Dad, Daddy, speaking of all our friends. They wanted to hang out for a while tonight to celebrate our first performance."

Quinn was silently praying that they would say no, but when they smiled and their whole faces lit up she knew that she was doomed to suffer…again.

**000000000000000000**

They barely got through the front door when everyone else arrived and started piling in the living room. Hugs were exchanged and the laughter and excitement was still running rampant. So much so, that Quinn finally cooled off and just enjoyed hanging out with her friends. They shared stories and talked about what they wanted to do for Sectional's. After talking and laughing, and eating some more, they decided to play some Xbox.

Quinn turned on the machine, while Sugar dug in the bag for a new game because she was sick of watching everyone play Call of Duty. As she dug through the bag, she came across some pamphlets with some interesting titles. She took them out and started to discreetly flip through it, her face reddened as she glanced over toward Rachel and smiled.

"Why do you look like the cat that ate the canary, Sugar?" Santana jeered knowingly as everyone turned toward the blushing brunette.

Quinn saw the pamphlets in the girl's hands and dove for her to try to limit the mortification. She hadn't thought that through though and realized that in her trying to hide it, it became much more interesting.

"What are those?" Puck asked mischievously as he made his way over toward Quinn and Sugar. Santana was hot on the trail as well.

"Nothing. Guys, okay." Quinn replied pointedly, causing the Latina to raise an eyebrow and glance in Rachel's direction. Oooh, this was going to be too much fun.

Santana and Puck rushed Quinn and grabbed the pamphlets away, essentially playing keep away as the blonde shuffled back and forth trying to get them as they took turns reading the material out loud.

"'Safe Lesbian Sex: The how to guide.'" Puck read, as he flipped to the next one. "'So you like girls? Now what?'"

Quinn's face got redder as each title was read off.

"Oooh, I might need to borrow this one. 'How to pleasure yourself while pleasuring your girlfriend.'" Santana smirked.

Quinn finally gave up her fight and glanced over at Rachel whose face was unreadable. The rest of the room was awkwardly quiet.

"Where the hell did you get these, Q?" Santana asked, flipping idly through the rest. And Quinn saw that Santana really did pocket the pamphlet she said she wanted.

"My mom." She mumbled.

"Speak up, Quinn, we didn't hear you?" Puck teased.

"They're mine." Rachel blurted out.

Everyone in the room looked at Rachel. The brunette looked away embarrassed. "I'm new to not only being with a girl, but being…with anyone and I got some pamphlets. Quinn was trying to stop you all from embarrassing me."

"Well shit, this suddenly stopped being fun." Puck replied and handed his stack of pamphlets to Quinn. Santana handed hers to the blonde as well, hesitating before taking the one she planned on 'borrowing' out of her pocket and handing it over as well.

Everyone sat in stunned silence before Rachel blurted out. "What does a bee sit on?"

Brittany was the only one who looked interested, everyone else looked confused. "I don't know, Rach, what?"

"His bee-hind." Rachel replied quietly.

Brittany and Sugar smiled, Santana shook her head with a smirk. Quinn was still staring at Rachel intensely, and everyone else looked at each other in bewilderment.

The room was quiet for awhile again before Sugar spoke up. "It's okay, Rach, I'm a virgin too."

"Thanks, Sugar." Rachel smiled, though she noticed how Quinn never took her eyes off of her.

"I say that the celebration is about done anyway." Sam offered. "We're still coming over for an Xbox marathon tomorrow, though. Right?"

"Of course!" Rachel replied happily. "But we are pausing our marathon for the Michigan State game."

"What?" Finn asked worried. "You cannot expect me to cheer for MSU!" 

"You can cheer for whomever you want, Hudson. But we're watching the State game." Rachel emphasized.

After a little bit of awkward and forced small talk, the glee kids called it a night and everyone said their goodbyes. Quinn finally tore her eyes away from Rachel to say goodbye to her friends.

When they were alone in the living room, Quinn approached the brunette slowly. "Rachel?" Her voice was husky without even trying.

Rachel looked at Quinn questioningly, but said nothing as the blonde came to a stop in front of her. Quinn kissed her unlike she had ever kissed her before. Her tongue wandered inside Rachel's mouth, enticing the other girl to join her. As the kiss grew more heated, Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth, causing the blonde to feel desire swelling low in her stomach. Quinn pulled away, taking the girl's bottom lip in her teeth and tugging gently. The act elicited another moan from Rachel. Quinn released her hold on the girl and kissed her gently.

"I can't even say what it means that you did that for me." Quinn said, adoration and love apparent in her voice.

Rachel smiled shyly. "I saw how scared you looked and I needed you to feel good again. I would do anything for you Quinn."

Quinn attacked the girl's lips again. She never felt so consumed by love in her entire life.

"I am so in love with you Rachel Berry."

Rachel smiled lopsidedly. She took Quinn's hands in hers, and squeezed them gently. "And I'll never get sick of hearing you say that."

Quinn beamed. "I love you."

Rachel giggled. "I love you too."

They made out on the couch until they heard movement in the kitchen. They broke apart and wished Rachel's dads a good night. Then they went to their separate bedrooms to go to bed.

Quinn had been lying in the dark for some time, replaying the events of the day. As much as she had originally wanted to be intimate with Rachel that day, what Rachel did for her in front of all their friends was the most amazing thing anyone had ever done for her. She smiled into the darkness, falling even deeper in love. She was brought from her thoughts of the diva by the buzzing of her phone. She frowned, wondering who'd be texting her so late at night. When she saw Rachel's name illuminated on the screen, she excitedly opened the message.

There was a photo of a half naked Rachel, with her hand somewhere Quinn desperately wanted her mouth to be. She stared open mouthed and practically drooling at the picture until she realized that Rachel just sent it which meant that Rachel was still awake and preferably and hopefully half naked. She was sneaking down the hall so fast, she didn't have time to think about what she's say once she got into the brunette's room.

As soon as she shut Rachel's door beside her, the light flickered on revealing the most beautiful sight Quinn had ever seen. "It took you long enough." Rachel whispered seductively as she used her fingered to motion for Quinn to approach her. Quinn nodded and did as she was demanded to do.

She shed her clothes as she walked toward the naked Rachel who was lying on top of the blanket on the bed. Quinn's moan echoed throughout the room as she closed the distance between them.

**A/N: My updates for this and Sparks Fly hopefully let you guys know how happy I was with the Faberry goodness that happened on the latest glee episode :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Since this takes place directly after the other chapter, there is quite a bit of smut. Fair warning :) Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, Xbox, MSU, Ohio State, and the Florida Gators**

**Chapter 17**

Quinn seized Rachel's lips with her own. She took her time, she wanted to express her all consuming love for the brunette that lay beneath her. She could feel Rachel trembling so she held her gently. Pulling away from the kiss, she placed open mouthed kisses on Rachel's jaw and on her neck before moving up to her ear and whispering quietly.

"We won't do anything you're not ready for, Rach, I won't hurt you."

Rachel looked down at her with the most loving expression that Quinn had ever been privy to. It took the blonde's breath away.

Rachel ran her fingers through the blonde's hair. "I want you so much Quinn, I'm just not ready for it all."

Quinn kissed her girlfriend delicately on the lips. "I understand Rach, just let me know when you need to stop, okay?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. Quinn ran her hands up and down the girl's torso, causing goosebumps in their wake. Quinn marveled at how perfect she thought Rachel was and how lucky that it was her who got to be with Rachel this way, even if they weren't going all the way.

Quinn kissed Rachel's collarbone, then began sucking on the girl's neck. She smirked to herself when she heard the brunette moan at the action. She made sure to leave a mark, claiming Rachel in the most sensual way as possible.

After she was satisfied with the mark she made, she slowly made it down toward Rachel's perfect breasts. She felt Rachel shudder under her, she looked up anxiously.

"Are you still okay?"

Rachel smiled with hooded eyes, almost embarrassed at how much she was feeling.

Quinn made her way back up to Rachel's face, looking in her eyes closely. "Rachel, what you're feeling. Whatever it is? Is completely okay with me, just talk to me. Please?" She was hovering over the girl who owned her entire heart completely.

Rachel touched Quinn's cheek with the palm of her hand. "It's just, I've never felt this way before and I'm scared because I can't believe how good it feels."

Quinn smiled broadly, because really she felt the same way. Sure, she wasn't a virgin like Rachel but she certainly never felt the way she did about the diva. And the desire that was coursing through her body was completely new to her. She'd hate to admit it, but she always faked it before. But with Rachel, she didn't have to fake anything, and as much as it excited her, it also terrified her.

She shifted uncomfortably either under Rachel's gaze or the revelation of her intense feelings for the girl and as legs moved her thigh brushed Rachel's wet core, both girl's shivered violently. "Damn, Rach, you're almost as wet as I am." It came out breathlessly, because Quinn was in complete awe.

Rachel never took her eyes off the blonde. "So, it's okay? I was worried…"

Quinn claimed the girl's lips so quickly that Rachel's words were swallowed by the blonde. "Never apologize Rachel; I am so in love with you and to know that you equally desire me." Quinn's eyes fluttered shut, because fuck, she really desired the girl and was dripping with said desire right now. When she opened her eyes, she knew that Rachel's eyes must be as black as hers were.

"Okay, Quinn."

Quinn's mouth dropped open. What exactly was Rachel consenting to?

"I want you to show me how much you desire me."

"You?"

"I might not be ready for it, but I was hoping maybe I could…maybe I could."

"Rachel, please touch me. If that's what you're asking."

Rachel sucked her bottom lip between her front teeth, and Quinn almost came undone at the gesture. She couldn't wait for that mouth to be anywhere on her body. She moaned at the thought and before she knew it, Rachel's small hands were traveling down from Quinn's face down her neck, collar bone and trailing between her breasts but they didn't stop. Oh, god, they kept going.

"Fuck! Rachel…" Her eyes flew shut as Rachel grazed her wet core with her fingertips. She didn't go inside, but she did circle her clit with her thumb. "Rach…"

Quinn couldn't speak coherent words if she wanted to. Her hips moved to meet Rachel's fingertips. And the added pressure caused Quinn's breathing to become erratic. She was completely certain that Rachel Berry would be the death of her, and oh what a sweet death that would be.

Rachel moved her fingers from Quinn's wetness and placed them into her own. The blonde nearly came at the sight. Her heart was beating rapidly as she licked her lips with desire. Then Rachel brought her wet fingers to her mouth and just before they reached their intended destination, Quinn took the hand and licked the girl's fingers clean. She moaned at the taste, because there would never be anything as alluring as tasting their combined juices. Rachel watched her wide eyed. Her own throat suddenly dry.

As Quinn slowly licked Rachel's fingers clean one by one, she watched her girlfriend's reaction intently. "I needed to taste you. I…"

Rachel kissed her, her tongue immediately inside the blonde's mouth. Both moaning into the other's mouth. When they had to pull away to catch their breath, Rachel was able to breath out. "I can't tell you how much tasting myself on her lips turns me on."

Quinn smiled faintly, too aroused to respond. They went back to kissing; Quinn rocking their bodies together as their cores collided from time to time mixes their juices further. Their hands wandered over every each of the other girl's body. Quinn pulled back away, to place kisses on her girlfriend's exposed skin. She was more determined than ever to worship every aspect of the brunette's flawless body. Quinn knew in that moment that she would worship that body forever.

"I love you, Rachel."

"Quinn, I love you too."

With that, the blonde decided that she would give all effort in making Rachel climax and scream her name. She straddled the girl; her wetness on the brunette's core was enticing her as she rocked their bodies together rapidly. Rachel's body arched into the blonde's. Her breathing became more erratic. "Quinn…" She barely was able to get the word out before desire coursed through her body and set her over the edge. Quinn waited for Rachel to finish climaxing before she climbed off of her. She kissed her way down toward Rachel's core, she needed another taste. It now became a craving for her.

She gently kissed the girl's pussy. Holding the shaking body firmly at the waist as she kissed once more, making sure to place her lips over Rachel's clit and sucked gently.

"God, Quinn!" And Rachel was soaked with desire once more as Quinn enjoyed the taste of her girlfriend's desire for her.

When she had her fill of the intoxication that was Rachel, she made it back up to the girl. Rachel grabbed her face and locked their lips. Yes, Rachel loved tasting herself on Quinn and the kisses the blonde received afterwards made her determined to make this a routine. Though, the word routine sounded far less enthralling than what the act truly was. She would make Rachel cum just so she could taste the girl and get kissed like that again. That was Quinn's new life goal.

Quinn crawled to lie next to her girlfriend, wrapping her tightly in her arms.

"Quinn? What about you? I don't know what to do?" Rachel whispered anxiously.

Quinn kissed the girl's cheek with a smile and whispered gently. "Tonight was about you baby, I am more than satisfied with what we did. Just rest, Rach."

She felt the girl nod as Rachel was slowly drifting into unconsciousness. "I love you Quinn." Rachel breathed out before sleep took her.

"I love you more than life Rachel Berry." Quinn whispered into the darkness. Quinn was beyond herself with happiness. Sure she claimed Rachel before, by thoroughly marking her, but this was something different. She knew that she had Rachel in a way that no one else ever did. And the knowledge that Rachel was hers, that way, warmed her heart. She knew that soon Rachel would be hers completely and that she would have what no one else could ever claim but what made her most excited was that in giving herself to Quinn, Rachel was giving Quinn something that could never be taken back. She found it fitting because she had given Rachel her heart, and she knew without a doubt that it'd always be Rachel's. Both were giving the other something that they couldn't take back and hopefully, never wanted to.

**000000000000000000**

They woke up the next morning, naked and wrapped in each other's arms. Rachel stirred awake first, reveling in the security she felt being held by Quinn. As she shifted around, to face the girl, Quinn's hazel eyes popped open and she had the most content smile on her face.

"Morning." She breathed as she took in the sight of her girlfriend.

Rachel smiled widely back at her. "Good morning."

"So, last night…" Quinn was still smiling.

"Was absolutely amazing."

Nodding, Quinn pulled Rachel even closer; their naked bodies giving off heat that was completely unnecessary. "I was wondering if you want to shower with me this morning."

Rachel grinned. "I would like that."

They kissed for a few minutes before they separated. Quinn got dressed and snuck back to her bedroom to gather some clothes before making her way to the bathroom. She was the first there, and waited rather impatiently for Rachel. When she heard a hesitant knock on the door, she let the brunette in.

They stood looking at each other in silence before Quinn spoke. "I was hoping that since I missed out on the fun last night, that today we could undress each other."

Rachel's breathing hitched. She suddenly looked nervous.

"Rach?" Quinn reached out and touched Rachel's shoulder.

"What if I don't look as appealing in the daytime, Quinn?"

Quinn burst out laughing. "Baby, we woke up naked together. I know what you look like in the daytime and you're so much more beautiful than even I imagined you to be."

The sincerity in Quinn's words took Rachel's breath away. Without speaking, Rachel reached over and started lifting off Quinn's shirt. She kissed the exposed skin gently as Quinn's breath got caught in her throat. Then Rachel stepped closer, reaching around and unclasping Quinn's bra. She placed open mouthed kisses on each bare breast before taking the right nipple in her teeth and tugging gently, eliciting a moan from the blonde.

"Yes, I definitely missed this part last night." Quinn croaked out when she got her breathing under control.

Rachel smirked before she stepped away. Quinn took it as a sign to remove Rachel's shirt, also kissing the bare skin. Paying special attention to the places she already marked on the girl. She licked them gently with her tongue as she reached around and unclasped Rachel's bra and discarded it on the floor with the other abandoned clothes.

She also took Rachel's breasts in her hands and enjoyed the feel of them in her palms, squeezing gently. She slowly made her way down Rachel's torso and freed Rachel of her shorts and panties in one movement. Kneeling down, she fully enjoyed the view before her. Licking her lips hungrily, she placed a soft kiss on Rachel's exposed center.

Rachel's eyes fluttered shut as Quinn's mouth pressed against her core. She was instantly brought back to last night as desire flooded through her. Quinn smirked at the wetness that already began to pool as she stuck out her tongue and licked it up before standing up knowing that Rachel would fiercely attach her lips now. And Rachel did as expected with fervor, causing the blonde to moan in pleasure.

After they finished the breathtaking kiss, Rachel quickly removed Quinn's shorts and panties and swiped her finger across the clit to gather the juices. She sucked on her own finger as Quinn held back another moan. As soon as Rachel's finger was sucked clean, Quinn reattached their lips. Suddenly she knew the appeal. It was addicting, tasting herself on Rachel's lips. Her body shuddered with desire as Rachel pulled away. She started the water and turned back facing Quinn. "I think it's best that we have the water running to muffle your cries."

Quinn whimpered at Rachel's words, as the brunette stepped closer and brought her lips to the blonde's ear. "Last night may have been about me, Quinn. But today is all yours."

Quinn's throat went dry as Rachel led her into the shower. Rachel began kissing Quinn everywhere, before trailing her hand back toward Quinn's aching core. The brunette looked into hazel eyes as if to ask if it was okay. The blonde barely nodded in anticipation, she was already nearly over the edge as it was. The sound that escaped Quinn's lips when Rachel's fingers entered her was most likely not muffled by the running water. The blonde had to lean against the wall to brace herself because her knees went weak.

Rachel pumped two of her fingers in and out quickly and with purpose. Quinn thought absentmindedly that Rachel was quite talented for having never done so before. The hazel eyes closed on their on accord when she climaxed as she screamed Rachel's name loudly.

It took a while for Quinn to recover. But when she did, the look that overcame her face said everything. Rachel knew without a doubt that no matter who Quinn had sex with before and how many times she had sex previously, she had never experienced what Rachel just did to her. The blonde breathed out slowly, trying to control herself. First of all, last night had been amazing, but having her first orgasm and having it be from Rachel was more than she could have ever wished for.

Rachel leaned in to kiss Quinn gently. She looked up at her as if questioning if she did it right. Quinn smiled as she pulled her close and whispered. "You did everything right, Rachel."

Feeling the brunette's warm breath on her wet skin made her shiver, which caused her to pull the girl even tighter to her. "But I am wondering how you became so good at that?"

She felt Rachel smile, then she felt Rachel's lips move across her skin. "I practiced on myself."

And with that, Quinn was nearly sent right back over the edge.

**00000000000000**

After they finished showering and ate breakfast. Rachel's dads had left a message about being out for the day and told them to enjoy the time with their friends. They hung out in Quinn's bedroom; the blonde was back to playing guitar while Rachel lay on her bed.

"Rach? Can I take you out on a date again?" Quinn asked as she idly strummed the guitar.

Rachel rolled over on the bed to properly face her girlfriend. "I would love to go out again Quinn, anytime."

The blonde smiled and looked almost relieved. Rachel reached over and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and smiled. "Please tell me you weren't worried I'd say no."

The blonde looked embarrassed and Rachel playfully rolled her eyes. "In case what I did to you in the shower wasn't indication enough…" Quinn's breathing hitched at Rachel's reminder. "I was trying to show you how much I love you and if I didn't do it correctly…"

Quinn kissed the girl passionately before pulling away. "Believe me, I told you that you did it correctly and Rach, I've never felt so loved before…but I think that's sort of the problem. I still can't believe you love me."

Rachel kissed her back. "And I can't believe you love me, so we're even. Now, where are you taking me on this date?"

Quinn giggled. But then looked serious. "Nope, that's a surprise Rach."

Rachel looked disappointed for three seconds before she claimed Quinn's lips again. "I can't wait to be surprised by you, Quinn Fabray."

They were brought from their own little bubble by the ring of the doorbell. When they pulled apart, Quinn smiled. "So should we thank Sugar for finding the pamphlets or Puck and Santana for being obnoxious about them?"

Rachel laughed out loud. "I think the thanks goes to your mom for giving them to you." She replied as she crawled off the bed and hurried out the door. The flabbergasted blonde was hot on her heels.

"How did…?"

"No one else may have been listening, Quinn, but I was. I heard you say so last night."

The blonde smiled as she shook her head. The fact that the brunette was listening when no one else did made her fall just a little bit more in love, if that was even possible.

The glee kids all sat around the TV and played Xbox. Quinn had Rachel sitting between her legs as they took turns with the controller. Santana watched the two intently, while everyone else focused on the TV screen.

The Latina raised an eyebrow when she saw Quinn kiss the brunette's shoulder as she handed the controller over. Then Quinn rested her hands on Rachel's bare thighs, drawing hearts with her fingertips. Rachel leaned her head back into the blonde's chest as she played the game. Finally, Santana scoffed. Though no one seemed to notice her.

"Looks like someone took someone's V-card."

Quinn shot a warning glare at Santana. "You don't know what you're talking about, Santana."

"I know what it looks like when the mighty Quinn Fabray has been tamed, so either Rachel gave it up to you or else…" Her mouth dropped open in realization. "Holy shit, our little diva gave you the big O."

Quinn's hazel eyes twisted with anger. But before she could lash out at the Latina, Rachel placed a calming hand on her leg. The sudden change in behavior made Santana shake her head in disbelief.

Quinn growled but remained quiet. The rest of the kids were politely pretending not to listen, though it was obvious they had been glued to every word that was exchanged. Kurt and Mercedes, McKinley's resident gossipers, were keenly aware of the situation that was occurring around them but were loyal enough to their friends to keep the juicy gossip to themselves. Hence, their sudden interest in potato chips.

Sam, for his part, was just excited to have finally beaten Rachel in the game. "See that Berry, that is how you…" He looked around at the faces of his friends. "What?"

"I so declare a rematch." Rachel replied pointedly. "I have it under good authority that Santana placed a bet on this game and so she used whatever means necessary to distract me. I demand you give the money back, Santana."

Rachel's acting was impeccable, because she suddenly had half the glee kids believing that what Santana had been talking about was just some ruse to mess with Rachel. Quinn leaned toward her girlfriend and whispered. "And someone's about to get lucky again tonight."

Rachel smirked but looked at Santana smugly. The Latina begrudgingly nodded her acceptance at the tiny brunette. Rachel smiled back because although she and Santana were already friends, she knew that she just earned the girl's respect. Santana pulled out a twenty dollar bill and slapped it in a confused Brittany's hand.

"Wow, thanks!" Brittany beamed. "Rachel, how about we order some pizza and pop!"

Rachel smiled as she stood up and walked with Brittany to the kitchen. The rest of the group, who previously was unconvinced were now completely believing Santana's bet against Rachel.

"Well that sucks, Santana! I thought I had her. Now I have to play Rachel again." Sam complained as Puck walked over to Quinn and grabbed Rachel's abandoned controller. He sat beside the girl. "Too bad huh, I was sort of enjoying the image of the two of you together. And when you do pop Berry's cherry, I gotta say you'll be one lucky bitch."

He wiggled his eyebrows at Quinn who rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to join Rachel and Brittany. Santana followed her. When they got in the kitchen, Rachel and Brittany were on the phone with the pizza delivery place so Santana cornered the blonde.

"I'm sorry. I was reverting back to my old ways. I'm used to pushing people's buttons…" She glanced at Rachel fondly. "Not used to people pushing back."

"Santana, you're my friend, and I probably would have told you if you asked. Please don't cause a scene like that again."

"I will promise to try to remember that I actually have friends now." She said seriously before her smirk turned dark. "But honestly, they were your pamphlets we found yesterday right?"

Quinn nodded. "I forgot my mom shoved them at me."

"And you did get some last night."

"And this morning."

"Damn."

"But, that's all you're getting Santana. It's between me and Rachel and I really don't want to screw this up."

"I get it, she's great Q. You're lucky."

Quinn smiled lopsidedly. Rachel and Brittany walked over to them. Rachel handed ten bucks to Santana. "It's a piece offering. I think I deserve ten bucks for the humiliation you almost put us through."

Santana pushed the money back toward Rachel. "And the other ten is out of respect for thinking on your feet. You got mad skillz."

Rachel giggled because every once in awhile Santana tried to sound gangsta even though all her friends now knew that Lima Heights Adjacent actually meant rich girl whose daddy was a doctor.

"Oh, and maybe you should take it easy on Sam. Let him win once." Santana added.

Rachel whole face fell. "I always give my all at everything!"

Quinn and Santana looked at each other knowingly and shared a smirk.

Quinn leaned into Rachel and whispered. "If you let him win, I promise you I'll make it up to you."

Rachel bit her lip but said nothing. When the four girls returned to the living room, Puck reluctantly handed over the controller for the rematch.

Rachel and Sam went one on one as the rest of the gleeks cheered them on. It was a close game, but Sam won. Rachel pouted but congratulated the boy. Santana glanced at Quinn who was smirking.

Rachel handed her controller back to Puck and the rest of the kids took turns playing. Just before 2 'clock, Rachel and Quinn disappeared upstairs. They went to their separate rooms to get their MSU jerseys before the blonde snuck back into Rachel's room. The brunette was shirtless, just about to put her jersey on when Quinn spoke. "Don't even think about putting that on yet."

Rachel ceased her movements and smiled at the blonde before Quinn closed the distance and attached their lips. She led Rachel to the bed and they made out passionately for about 15 minutes before they attempted to fix their hair and hide their new marks. They walked down the stairs hand in hand.

Everyone knew what had occurred between the two when they disappeared, but not even Santana said anything. Rachel turned the game on while everyone (besides Finn) eventually got caught up in hers and Quinn's enthusiasm and cheered for MSU while Finn, out of loyalty against Ohio State's rival, cheered for the Florida Gators. Needless to say, he was the only one disappointed at the end of the game. Rachel and Quinn taught their friends their special MSU victory dance.

After the game was over and their pizza was long gone, and they were tired of Xbox, they all sat around and chatted.

"I feel bad that whenever we hang out, we do things Quinn and I choose. What about the rest of you guys? What do you like, Santana?"

The Latina looked nervously around the room before shrugging her shoulders. "I like singing and dancing, and hanging out with friends. Beyond that, I don't really care."

"I wanna bake some more, Rach." Brittany replied eagerly to which Sugar and Kurt expressed interest.

"I like what we've been doing…games and movies." Mike offered as Puck, Finn, Sam and Artie agreed.

"Maybe we could hang out at the mall sometime." Mercedes offered eliciting grunts of distaste from the boys. "I met the girls." She amended which was better received.

"I'd like to explore a little, outside of Lima. Maybe we could take a trip to the city. See some sights and stuff." Rory said shyly but was happy when everyone agreed with the idea.

"Maybe we could work on a play, the drama club is going to be putting on a show and it would be fun to perform with all of you." Tina suggested. Rachel led the way in agreement which automatically meant that Quinn was on board.

"I wouldn't mind going to a museum or art gallery or something when we do our road trip to the city." Blaine replied receiving only moderate interest, except from Quinn who beamed at the thought and Rachel who agreed to support Quinn.

No matter what was suggested, everyone understood that they would all be partaking in each activity just because it met they would be doing it together. Smiles of acceptance filled the room. Quinn held Rachel's hand firmly in her own as she brought their linked hands to her lips and kissed the brunette's knuckles. Rachel raised an eyebrow in question. Quinn just whispered. "Because I love you."

Rachel smiled and held up the sign language sign for 'I love you.'

Santana made a fake gagging sound, eliciting chuckles from the rest of the group. As much as they enjoyed teasing Rachel and Quinn, each of them envied what they had. It was obvious to anyone who knew the two how in love they were.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any music mentioned**

**Chapter 18**

That evening, Quinn and Rachel were sitting in Rachel's bedroom. Quinn was kissing Rachel and they were really getting into it until Rachel pulled away. As her lips left Quinn's, the blonde almost growled at the lost of contact. Instead, she attached her lips to Rachel's neck and began marking her.

"Quinn?"

"Hmmmm?" She moaned, her lips still on Rachel's exposed skin.

"I was thinking how easy it has been for me to be intimate with you like this and how hard it has been to be intimate…emotionally."

Quinn pulled back and looked at Rachel carefully. "What do you mean, Rach?"

"I would like to talk to you about something, if that's okay?"

Quinn took Rachel's hands in hers and scooted closer to the girl. "Rachel I want to know whatever you are willing to share with me. I want to know everything about you."

Rachel smiled shyly before leaning in and pecking Quinn's lips with a quick kiss. "Thanks." She shifted uncomfortably, and Quinn could tell she was nervous.

"How about we lie down and shut the light off. That way you can talk in the dark, I find that it helps me to know that I don't have to deal with the person I'm talking to staring at me."

Rachel barely nodded and Quinn leaned over and shut off the light, then lay down and pulled Rachel close. Both girls were lying on their backs, Rachel was looking at the ceiling but Quinn was looking at the brunette. She was taking in as much of the girl as she could in the darkened room. As much as she loved kissing the girl, something about knowing her inside and out emotionally was just as enticing to the blonde. She loved everything about Rachel and she was honest when she told the girl that she wanted to know everything she could about her.

Rachel took a deep breath. As she released it, it wavered. She never spoke about this aspect of her life and it scared her to do so now. "I love my dads with every fiber of my being, but sometimes I wonder what my mom would be like. And I know, conceptually, that she isn't my mom but she did give birth to me and I feel some sort of connection to her. And whenever I got teased about having two dads, the first thing kids would say was that I must be so unlovable because even my mother didn't want me."

Quinn bit her lip to keep from trying to reassure the girl, she would do that later. She knew Rachel well enough that if she interrupted the girl now, she'd freeze up and never mention it again. But her heart ached for the brunette, so she tugged her just a little closer and held on tighter.

Rachel took a slow, shaky breath willing herself to continue and not break down. At least not yet. "Sometimes I wondered if I was good enough, the best dancer, the best singer, the best student, if she'd come and find me. But I couldn't take the bullying, so I gave up a lot of those things. I never told dad or daddy how much I want to know her, because I don't want to hurt them. I don't want them to think that they're not good enough, because they are. But I just want to know if I got my brown hair from her, or if she shares my smile or my laugh. I know my odd sense of humor from my dad, but…"

And at that Quinn couldn't help but chuckle. Rachel was soon descending into laughter with her. When they calmed down, Rachel teased. "You love my sense of humor, you know you do!"

"Oh, Rach, I love everything about you." Quinn whispered as she kissed the brunette's cheek. "And please understand that you wanting to know your mom is okay, everyone wants to know where they came from."

Quinn shifted her body so she was propped on her elbow and looking down at her girlfriend. "And you are more than good enough, Rachel Berry. Oftentimes I worry that I'm not good enough for you."

Rachel brought her hands to Quinn's cheeks. "We're a couple of peas in a pod aren't we?" She smiled as she pulled the blonde down to meet her lips and they kissed gently, bestowing their unconditional love onto each other.

Quinn breathed out as she pulled away from Rachel. "I worry that I inherited too much from my dad. I was so awful to people Rachel, and chances are that I would have been the one teasing you."

Rachel smiled sadly. "You may be a work in progress Quinn, but you're mine."

Quinn smiled back. She liked the sound of that. She was emphatically Rachel's. She fell back on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Do you miss him?" Rachel asked, eyeing the blonde out of the corner of her eye.

"Like you Rachel, I dedicated my life to trying to please him. To be good enough, and neither he nor I were ever happy. So stop worrying about that Rach, please. I'm better just living my own life than I ever was trying to live his. So to answer your question…do I miss him? Sometimes. Do I love him? Absolutely. Do I need him? No. It took me awhile, but I realized that."

Rachel snuggled up to her girlfriend, holding her and kissing her cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening. For loving me."

Quinn smiled wide. "That, Rachel, has been the easiest thing I have ever done."

Rachel kissed her cheek again before hopping off the bed. She turned on the light and walked to her closet. Quinn sat up and watched her. "What are you doing?"

"I need to show you something."

She pulled out a box. Inside the box was a radio cassette player. She plugged it in. "I understand what you said about your dad, but I don't think I will be able to get to where you are until I have closure." She turned the radio up and rewound the cassette tape that was inside it. "My dads said that my mom gave them this cassette when she gave me to them. It's the only thing I have of hers. She wanted me to have it, and I listened to it religiously when I was feeling…sad. It's her singing. I know I get my voice from her, and Quinn, she's amazing!"

She pressed play and the song, 'I dreamed a dream' echoed off the walls in the otherwise quiet room. They listened to the song, entranced by it. Quinn was watching Rachel intently while the brunette was trying to force herself not to cry. When the last note faded out, Rachel brought her eyes up to meet Quinn's. The blonde smiled with tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful Rach. It seems like whoever she is, that she loved you very much."

Rachel nodded. But then the tears fell and Quinn was off her bed instantly engulfing her in a massive embrace. She let the girl sob into her chest, wetting her shirt with her tears. As Rachel cried, Quinn rubbed her back comfortingly and whispered into her ear. "I think that you got the best parts of all your parents, Rach, and the rest is all you." She smiled as she took the girl's face in her hands and forced the girl to look at her. "And you are beautiful and amazing and perfect. And you're mine."

Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn and smiled into the embrace. She never loved the girl more than she did in that moment. Her whole life people were telling her the opposite, but now the girl she loved was telling her everything she always wanted to hear. She bit her lip as she thought about how much better her life was since she met Quinn. How many friends she had now. The idea that they liked her for who she was rather than who she tried to be was remarkable to her. She shook her head in disbelief. Quinn must have felt the movement. "What is it?"

"Just thinking about how different my life is that it was several months ago."

"Mine too." Quinn smiled.

Rachel stepped away from Quinn and smiled shyly. "So, have you figured out where you're taking me on our date?" She was in desperate need to lighten the mood.

Quinn smirked. "I had it all planned out since before I asked you Rachel."

The brunette's eyebrows skyrocketed. "What? When? Where?"

Quinn shook her head, smile firmly in place. "When is next weekend, where is Columbus and what is a surprise."

Before Quinn could brace herself for it, Rachel tackled her to the ground in a hug. She peppered her with kisses. "I can't wait!"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Really? I couldn't tell, you're excitement was rather subtle."

Rachel ducked her head shyly. "I want to take you out on a date next."

Quinn smiled at the thought. "You know, as much as I love having all of our friends around, I really miss our alone time."

"I know." A dark smirk appeared on Rachel's face. "We could make the most that alone time right now, if you want to."

"When don't I want to?"

They started kissing when there was a knock on their door. "If Quinn's in there with you Rachel, the door should be open." Michael called from outside the hall.

Quinn sighed. "You know, I'm thinking that sometime this week we should hang out at my mom's house while she's out at work."

Rachel smiled brightly. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"If you think I'm thinking sex…you may be right." Quinn smirked before kissing Rachel's forehead and playfully shoving the girl off of her. "But if we don't open that door right now, we'll both be grounded."


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Hope you like this. There is smut.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, euchre, Battlestar Galactica, Wonder Woman or X-23 **

**Chapter 19**

The girls spent all day Sunday hanging out with Rachel's dads. They were all lounging in the living room. Quinn was on the couch with Rachel draped over her, both girls intimately intertwined. Ever since yesterday they were even more infatuated with each other. They always seemed to be touching somehow. And right now was not the exception. While Rachel's legs were lying over Quinn's lap, the blonde was bringing her fingers up and down the exposed legs. She loved the feel of Rachel's skin on her fingertips.

"Oh Dad, Daddy thanks again for letting all our friends hang out yesterday, and for staying away so that you didn't embarrass me."

Quinn giggled, but Rachel's dads feigned offense. "We are not embarrassing!" Jeremiah shrieked.

"Yeah, it's not like we'd ever bring out the naked baby pictures." Michael smirked.

"There's naked baby pictures?" Quinn asked eagerly.

Rachel swatted at her playfully.

"And we'd never tell anyone about the odd crush you had on that teacher of yours…" Jeremiah added playfully. "What was her name?"

Quinn's eyebrow quirked. "Teacher huh?"

"She sang. And her name was Miss Holiday."

"Oh that's right, the blonde one." Michael smiled.

"At least she has a type." Jeremiah muttered.

Quinn smiled widely, nuzzling her nose into Rachel's neck. "I'm so glad that I'm your type."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You all are enjoying this a little too much."

Quinn could tell that Rachel was getting embarrassed, so she kissed the girl's neck and smirked against it. "Sorry baby, I promise to stop now."

Rachel pushed Quinn away gently before looking at her with a bright smile. "I love you."

Quinn beamed. "I love you too."

Their moment was interrupted when Michael cleared his throat.

"What Daddy?" Rachel sighed.

"Just a reminder that your dads are still in the room." He teased.

"Well in that case, Quinn would you like to go to my bedroom?"

Michael's and Jeremiah's mouths dropped open.

Quinn chuckled as she shook her head. "You can't out tease her, she's the master."

Rachel smiled her special smile just for Quinn, the blonde smirked at the innuendo. As much as Quinn longed to be with Rachel, alone and in that way, she knew that now was not the time. Ever since they were intimate yesterday, she didn't want to stop touching her girlfriend. And the fact that Rachel made her orgasm in the shower was something that had been on her mind. The thing that she wanted even more than Rachel inside her was to be inside Rachel, though she knew the girl still wasn't ready for that step.

"How about a game of euchre?" Jeremiah asked into the awkward silence that enveloped the room.

**000000000**

The following days in school seemed to go by slowly because both girls were excited for their date on Saturday. They were kept entertained by their friends; catching up on Battlestar Galactica on Monday and Tuesday. Rachel had a special surprise for Quinn on Wednesday. After school Quinn followed Rachel to the parking lot where Tina and Mike were waiting for them. Quinn looked at Rachel with a confused expression on her face before climbing in the backseat to let Mike drive them somewhere.

As Quinn snuggled closer to Rachel, lacing their fingers she whispered. "You know, it might be nice getting chauffeured around for awhile so we can do this…" She said as she practically straddled the girl.

"As hot as the two of you might be, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep it G rated in my car." Mike said, looking through the rearview mirror.

"G?" Rachel almost shrieked as Quinn's mouth attached to her neck and began sucking…hard. "How about PG-13?"

"What does that entail?" Mike asked with a smirk, earning him a punch from Tina. Though the girl turned around and rephrased the question. "Does that mean anything but sex?"

Rachel made a movement with her hands that was meant to tell Tina to turn her eyes back toward the front. Tina rolled her eyes and did as she was requested, but spoke again. "How far have you two gone anyway? Because Rachel you said that you wanted to wait until you were 25 to have sex."

Quinn pulled away from Rachel quickly. "What?"

"Or I won a Tony. I said until I was 25 or won a Tony but that was before…"

"Before what?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Before yesterday."

Quinn smiled proudly. Then leaned back toward Rachel, her lips right next to the brunette's ear a she whispered seductively. "You liked it then…what we did…?"

Rachel's breathing became shallow. "I would have thought I made it obvious, I tend to be rather vocal."

"You do realize we can still hear you." Mike spoke up with a wavering voice before clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Did you guys already have sex then?" Tina asked, turning back around.

Quinn rolled her eyes and crawled off Rachel's lap. Then she looked at the girl who asked the question. "Are you and Mike sleeping together?"

The car swerved as Mike tried to regain his composure and adjusted the car back into the proper lane. "Sorry."

Quinn smirked. "How about we don't ask about your sex life and you don't ask about ours."

"Okay, but then you also have to keep your hands to yourself while in the car." Mike countered.

"No deal." Quinn replied.

Rachel reached over to Quinn's face, pulling the girl's attention back to her as her fingers grazed the blonde's cheek. "Quinn, baby?"

Quinn's eyes shot right to Rachel when the words fell huskily off the diva's tongue. The blonde's eyes darkened even more intensely. Rachel smirked when she had the girl's undying attention. "How about we give Mike and Tina a break and I promise to make it worth it later."

Quinn nodded frantically. "Okay."

The rest of the ride was in silence, but at least it was more comfortable than the conversation they had been having.

When they arrived at their destination, Quinn practically jumped Rachel again. She stared at the store in awe before turning her attention on her girlfriend. "You took me to a comic store on a Wednesday."

"The new books come out today, and you haven't purchased any since you moved in. I wanted you to keep updated."

"You just want more X-23 stories." Quinn smirked; but pulled the girl in for a tight hug. "Thank you for this Rachel, and if you are going to make me keep my hands to myself the entire ride home you better plan on really making it worth my while."

Rachel breathed into Quinn's ear, causing the blonde to shiver. "How about you read to me on the way home and when we get back I repeat what I did to you in the shower."

Quinn stopped breathing. Her eyes studied her girlfriend until she realized the girl was being sincere with her offer.

As Quinn tried to relearn how to talk, she shook her head of all the wonderful images that perverted her mind. She licked her lips as she addressed the brunette in front of her. "I love you Rachel Berry."

Rachel smirked. "I know." She took Quinn's hand in hers and led her into the store. To Quinn's surprise, Rachel called ahead and had the blonde added to a pull list and they had every issue she was missing already set aside for her. Quinn looked at Rachel hungrily. The ride home was going to be torture.

They spent hours in the store, reading some past issues and looking through some of the games and collectibles. Quinn was eying a Wonder Woman figurine but had to walk away regrettably. As they got to the counter to pay, Rachel motioned to Tina to distract Quinn.

All four walked out of the store with dopey smiles on their faces, they were geeks and proud of it. Quinn snaked her arms around her girlfriend and whispered in her ear. "You didn't have to buy them for me; I could have just read them here."

"You're a collector Quinn, it wouldn't be right to make you read them and then walk away."

Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek. "I owe you."

"I plan on receiving payment." Rachel flirted causing Quinn to stifle a moan.

When they got in the car, Rachel rested her head on Quinn's lap while the blonde read a few of the comics aloud. She was running her fingers through Rachel's brown locks as her words filled the car.

They arrived back in the school parking lot, and they said their goodbyes to their friends. Rachel was talking intently to Tina while Mike was talking to Quinn.

"Sorry about the car ride there, I got a little carried away." Quinn blushed.

Mike smiled and put an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "It's cool, just please try and refrain next time."

"Next time?"

"Tina and I were hoping to make this a weekly trip. Unless you don't want to."

"No! It'd be great. We should get dinner afterwards next time, and just hang out some."

Mike smiled, pulling Quinn closer. "Tina's been talking about you guys nonstop. She has so much fun hanging out with everyone and she loves being friends with you and Rachel. Oh, next time we'll have to take Sam with us."

Quinn smiled. "That sounds perfect Mike. And we love hanging out with all of you as well."

Mike smiled sadly before shaking his head gently. "You and Rachel have each other and every one of us can see how complete you two are together. The rest of us need you guys a lot more than you need us."

Quinn looked at Mike matching his sadness. "That isn't true Mike. We need you guys too." Then she smiled as she watched Rachel. "But you are right, Rachel makes me feel whole. I'm lost without her."

Rachel was walking toward them with a wide smile. Her head tilted to the side as she regarded them, they seemed deep in conversation and she didn't want to interrupt. However, Quinn reached over and grabbed her to pull her to them in a small group hug. Rachel laughed into the embrace. "Do I want to know what I missed?"

"Just telling Quinn to treat you right, Rach." Mike smiled.

Rachel looked at Quinn and saw that the blonde's hazel eyes were already on her, watching her intently. Rachel stepped away from the two of them before falling into Quinn's embrace. "You don't have to worry Mike; she's been amazing to me."

**000000000000**

Rachel and Quinn were sitting in Quinn's bedroom. The blonde was putting her new comics away while Rachel was perched on the bed with a guitar. "It feels like it's been ages since I played."

Quinn turned to look at Rachel, eyes scanning every inch of the girl's body. "I miss you playing. I miss our time alone in the park."

"Me too. I was actually planning on making that part of my date I was planning for you but you just ruined the surprise."

Quinn smiled. "Trust me, it might not be a surprise but if that's the date Rachel I'm looking forward to it."

She spoke as she inched her way closer to the brunette. "Did I tell you that my mom was going to be out of the house tomorrow night?"

Rachel shivered at how low Quinn dropped her voice, it was arousing. She quirked an eyebrow seductively as she sat the guitar on the floor and scooted herself to the edge of the bed. "My dads are still working, so why wait until tomorrow?"

Quinn's breath hitched as she walked even closer to the brunette. She stopped when she was standing between Rachel's parted thighs. She traced hearts on the exposed skin near the hem of Rachel's very short skirt. "You did say that you were going to make it up to me."

Rachel's breathing became labored the further Quinn's fingers reached up her thigh. Rachel brought her hands to Quinn's jeans, resting them on the zipper. She looked at Quinn. "May I?"

The blonde nodded as she stepped even closer to the brunette, her fingers skirting their way further up Rachel's thigh and grazing the top of the girl's panties. Rachel shivered with the touch as she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Quinn's pants. She pulled them down quickly as Quinn stepped out of them. Then Rachel grabbed Quinn's ass and pulled the girl impossibly close. Quinn's exposed thigh brushed against Rachel's wet panties causing moans to escape both girls.

Rachel looked up at the blonde, her cheeks flushed. "Sorry."

Quinn removed her hands from under Rachel's skirt and placed them on both sides of the girl's face, holding her gaze. She stepped closer, purposefully pressing her thigh into the soaked panties of her girlfriend and elicited a whimper from the brunette. "Don't apologize, I like that I make you so wet. That you desire me that way."

Rachel nodded. Quinn pressed against Rachel again, more firmly this time. Both girls' breathing became shallow. Quinn bit her lip as her eyes darkened. "Don't you want to see what you do to me?"

Rachel nodded with a smile as she quickly removed Quinn's panties. The blonde's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting Rachel to take such an initiative. She swallowed thickly.

With Quinn's bottom half exposed, Rachel grabbed the girl's bare ass and shoved the blonde into her own wet core again. Quinn could feel Rachel's desire for her pooling on her thigh and she loved how warm in made her feel, how much wetter she was getting because of it.

"R-Rachel?" Quinn breathed out.

The brunette shifted her body so that she could lead Quinn to the bed and the blonde crawled onto the it. Rachel waited for her to get securely in place before she climbed on top of her. She lifted Quinn's shirt off and quickly the bra followed. "You are so beautiful Quinn."

The blonde blushed under Rachel's hungry gaze. "Is it okay if we just focus on you? I'm still not…"

Quinn nodded but her eyes bore compassionately into Rachel's. "I can't wait to share everything with you Rachel, but until then…" She smirked. "You definitely won't hear me complaining."

Rachel kissed her thoroughly. Rachel remembered how Quinn treated her body so delicately when they were last together, and she did everything she could remember. Her mouth cascaded down the flawless, porcelain body sprawled out beneath her. Paying special attention to Quinn's breasts when doing so elicited guttural moans from the blonde. As she was suckling on Quinn's nipple, her hand made its way further south. She hesitated briefly before thrusting two fingers inside the blonde's pulsating center. First she circled her thumb around the swollen clit as the silky wetness allowed her fingers to pump in and out without much friction.

Quinn was quickly getting working up until Rachel removed her fingers from inside her, she groaned at the loss of contact. But when Rachel stuck the wet fingers in Quinn's mouth, she found herself turned on by the erotic action. She sucked her own juices off of Rachel's fingers before the brunette pulled them back out. Rachel attached their lips and her tongue entered Quinn's mouth immediately, as she whimpered into the kiss. Rachel pulled away abruptly.

"I need to taste more of you. Is that okay?"

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a few brief seconds before realization dawned on her. All warmth in her body drained and settled between her legs, she could only nod because trying to use words would prove futile.

Rachel kissed her way down Quinn's body before she settled her head between Quinn's thighs, her head hovering over the blonde's wet center. She looked up at Quinn. "I don't know what to do, so you'll have to tell me. Okay?"

Quinn nodded again. And before she could form a coherent thought, Rachel's lips were massaging her throbbing clit. She was kissing it gently and Quinn's eyes snapped shut at the sensation.

Slowly Rachel's tongue entered inside of Quinn. The blonde eyes shot open. She needed to see this, to watch Rachel's mouth on her pussy. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched Rachel's head bobbing in and out. She felt the girl sucking the juices and she couldn't stop the pleasure that flowed through her. "Shit….Rachel!" She screamed in ecstasy. Her screams only spurred Rachel on, as the girl plunged herself deeper inside of her girlfriend. Her nose bumping against Quinn's clit.

"Could you…God! That's amazing. I like when you suck, and FUCK!" She was panting hard, but wanted to encourage her girlfriend. "Your lips, and that tongue. Use them and please." Another loud moan. "Swallow. I want you to…" She bit her lip as her eyes fought to shut but she wanted to see every movement. "Rach…." She pulled the girl's head to her lips and they kissed fervently.

Quinn broke away. "Fuck me Rachel, I need you to fuck me…hard."

Rachel nodded as her fingers made their way back inside of Quinn's wet core. She pumped them in and out as hard and as deep as she could. She rocked her hips against the blonde as she did; the blonde buckled her hips in return. "Oh God!" Quinn moaned. Her hips kept rhythm with Rachel's fingers. She let her hands wander, ripping Rachel's shirt off and unhooked her bra. Rachel kept rhythm, riding Quinn hard like she wanted as Quinn's arms cupped the girl's bouncing breasts. She needed to feel Rachel. To touch her. And the moment she had her hands on the girl's soft skin she fully came. Screaming out the brunette's name as she rode out her orgasm. Quinn collapsed on the bed as Rachel pulled her fingers out of her pussy and licked them clean before settling on the bed beside the blonde.

Quinn watched every move and as soon as Rachel's fingers left her mouth, Quinn attached their lips. She needed to taste herself on the brunette's lips again. It was addicting. When she pulled away, she breathed out with a sigh. "So can I get some under the skirt over the panties action?"

Rachel laughed. She grabbed Quinn's hand and thrust in under her skirt. The blonde's fingers brushed the completely wet panties as she licked her lips at the smoothness. She looked at Rachel questioningly. "Is this okay?"

Rachel nodded. Quinn started rubbing Rachel's clit with her thumb; she unlocked her gaze from the brunette's to crawl lower on the bed. She lifted the skirt away so she could see what her hand was doing.

"You can take them off." Rachel whispered.

Quinn's eyes shot up to meet the brown ones that were staring at her. Rachel nodded as if to emphasize. Quinn reverently removed Rachel's skirt and panties. She sat on her knees and once again took in the sight before her. Slowly she bent down and kissed the wetness that was mesmerizing her. She kissed it gently as she heard Rachel moan above her. Then she stuck out her tongue and began to lick up the juices that had pooled there.

Rachel, without conscious thought, weaved her hands into Quinn's hair and shoved the girl's face into her. Quinn didn't have any intention of leaving her position, but with Rachel shoving her almost inside herself she thought she would make use of her predicament. She nipped at Rachel's swollen clit with her teeth, which made Rachel push her harder into her. Quinn smirked as she let her tongue slowly trace her girlfriend's opening.

"Oh, God! Quinn, please just do it! I need your mouth on me, in me." Rachel breathed hard. "I need…please make me cum." She begged.

That was all Quinn needed to hear. She thrust her tongue deep inside to lap up all the tastes Rachel had to offer her. As her tongue circled the inside of her girlfriend, her lips massaged the opening. Sucking, licking, nipping with her teeth, everything she had been dying to do. Rachel's hands kept her head in place, as if she planned on moving. Quinn was fighting the urge to have a finger join in the exploration of Rachel's delicious pussy.

She moved her head to the side, to be able to speak. Rachel groaned when Quinn's tongue left her insides. "Quinn?" She practically whined.

"Are you ready? Rachel? For everything? Can I?"

"Yes. Please. I want you inside me. I want to feel you inside me." She mumbled with her eyes locked on the blonde's.

Quinn nodded. She licked the wetness away again before she reattached her mouth to Rachel's core, and as she worked at bringing the girl over the edge she slowly and delicately inserted a finger.

"Oh God!" Rachel's hips buckled hard, impaling Quinn's finger inside her. "Fuck! Quinn please, Fuck me!"

Quinn worked with her finger and her tongue and brought Rachel to a sweet release. The only thing better than tasting Rachel was the brunette screaming out her name when she came. Quinn kept her finger inside, riding out the orgasm before removing it and licking it clean. She knew Rachel loved to taste herself on Quinn, so she made her way back up to the brunette's lips. Rachel was panting hard while her eyes were half closed. Quinn never saw her look so beautiful before. When Rachel's eyes flew open, she seized Quinn's lips and moaned as she licked her own juices off of Quinn's lips.

After a heated make out session and some more wandering hands, both girls collapsed onto the bed and breathed erratically. "I love you." Quinn panted.

Rachel found Quinn's hand and laced it with her own. "I love you."

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep my hands off of you now, it was nearly impossible before." Quinn mumbled against the brunette's neck as she placed kisses there as well.

"I won't be complaining if you feel the need to jump me." Rachel smirked.

Quinn rolled over and scooted up to hover over Rachel. Looking her in the eye. "Are you really okay? You said you wanted to wait, that you weren't ready and then…"

"I was ready. In that moment I wanted it more than anything Quinn." She touched her fingertips to Quinn's cheek. "I don't regret it; it was everything I wanted it to be and so much more."

Quinn smiled at Rachel's response. She kissed her lips gently. "I tried to be gentle."

"And I appreciate it."

"I would love to stay naked in bed with you, but we should get dressed before your dads get home."

Rachel nodded. Before they got dressed however, she walked over to her purse and pulled out a small paper bag and gave it to Quinn. "I thought I might give this to you because when I do, I'm quite certain you'll want to rip my clothes right back off."

Quinn's eyebrow quirked. "Okay?"

She grabbed the bag from Rachel and opened it. It was the miniature statue of Wonder Woman that she had eyed in the comic book store. Her mouth dropped open.

"I wanted to get you something special and the way you were looking…" She was cut off by Quinn's lips on her own.

"I think we have like twenty minutes before you're dads should arrive." Quinn smirked.

Rachel smiled and threw herself on the bed. "Have your way with me, Quinn Fabray."

Once again, Quinn didn't have to be asked twice.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Breadstix, or any music/musicians mentioned **

**Chapter 20**

Just before school ended the following day, Santana approached Quinn at her locker.

"Everything is set; Britts and I spent our whole lunch hour running your errands." Santana studied the blonde. "You're already getting laid, what's with all the extra shit?"

Quinn shook her head with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow as she spoke. "It wouldn't hurt you to take Brittany out on an actual date, you know." When she saw that Santana was about to argue she amended her statement. "Besides Breadstix."

Santana huffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You owe me." Then with a small smile she walked away.

"What'd Santana want?" Rachel asked as she approached Quinn. The brunette hugged her girlfriend from behind and kissed her neck.

Quinn turned around in Rachel's embrace so that she could properly kiss the brunette. When they pulled apart, Quinn smiled. "She was just looking for suggestions on what to do for Brittany."

"Awww, who knew Santana was such a romantic?" Rachel cooed as she kissed Quinn again.

Quinn smiled into the kiss. "Yes, just don't tell Santana I told you so."

Rachel giggled. She knew that the Latina wasn't as tough as she pretended to be.

Quinn took Rachel's hand in her own and brought her to her mother's house. As soon as they were inside, Quinn stuck the lasagna in the oven (Santana brought it over and had it setting in the refrigerator). Then Quinn returned to the living room with Rachel.

The blonde grabbed her guitar and sat in front of her girlfriend. She began to strum and quietly sing Sheryl Crow's 'I Shall Believe.' It was the song she heard Rachel sing the first day she saw her in the park. It was the day she realized that she believed in love at first sight and that Rachel was what she wanted.

When she got done singing, she smiled at her girlfriend. Rachel had tears in her eyes. "Quinn that was beautiful." She took her hand in hers. "Did you choose that one for a reason? It's just…I was singing that the night we first met."

Quinn smiled. "I know."

Realization dawned on Rachel's face as she tackled the blonde in a fury of kisses. "I love you Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn smiled. "I love you more, Rachel Berry."

Rachel giggled. Quinn leaned to whisper in the brunette's ear. "I was hoping maybe I could draw you."

Rachel blushed as a smirk crossed her face. "Is that a line…to get me naked?"

"What?" Quinn's face matched Rachel's as she sputtered nervously. "I…I wasn't…I didn't mean for you to pose nude. I was just…I."

Rachel giggled again. "Relax, Quinn. I knew what you meant, but where's the fun in that? You're already drawing naked pictures of me."

Quinn swallowed audibly, before grabbing her sketchpad and pencils. "I guess…wanna go to my room then?"

Rachel shook her head with a smile. "We're already sleeping together Quinn, why are you suddenly nervous?"

Quinn chuckled anxiously before shrugging. "Sometimes I still can't believe you want to be with me."

Rachel put her hands on Quinn's cheeks and made sure the girl's hazel eyes were on her. "Well I am with you, Quinn. And I am very happy."

A large smile spread across Quinn's face. She placed her hands on Rachel's. "Thank you."

Rachel laughed out loud. "You're welcome?"

**00000000000**

Quinn was intently drawing a very naked Rachel, before she could no longer stand not toughing the girl. Her eyes darkened. "You know, we should take advantage of the empty house."

"I thought we were."

Quinn sauntered over to Rachel. "I had a little something else in mind."

"Maybe instead of talking about it, you can show me what you had in mind." Rachel replied with a sultry voice that spurred Quinn into action.

Rachel quickly helped Quinn out of her clothes, and then they made love. Afterwards they took a shower together. As they were showering, the bathroom door opened.

"Quinn?"

Judy said as she stuck her head in. "What are you doing home? Do you know the oven's on?"

"Shit!" Quinn scrambled around in the shower, falling and taking the shower curtain to the floor with her. Rachel stood fully exposed in front of Judy.

"Hello." Rachel replied, trying her best to cover herself and appear nonchalant while internally she wanted to die.

Judy turned away to face the door. "Hello Rachel. I'll just see you girls when you finish." She replied as she walked out of the room, her face bright red.

"Kill me now." Quinn moaned from the ground.

Rachel helped Quinn up after shutting off the water. "Maybe we can pretend like it didn't happen."

"My mom saw you naked Rachel."

"You don't have to remind me, I was there." Rachel replied warily.

"She's gonna know we're sleeping together."

"That's probably a given. She did give you pamphlets, Quinn."

"I hope she doesn't tell your dads, they'll hate me for deflowering their princess." Quinn groaned.

"You're not worried about your mom, you're worried about my dads?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah. They'll ban me from seeing you."

Rachel laughed. "Really Quinn? How? We live together."

"But…"

"Quinn, it's embarrassing. I may never be able to look your mom in the eyes again, but it'll be okay. My dads may give you the talk about your intentions with me." Rachel smirked. "But they do adore you"

After getting dressed and composing themselves, they slowly made their way down the stairs. Judy was pulling the lasagna out of the oven when they reached the kitchen.

"It smells good." Rachel said as they walked in.

"Oh! If I had known you girls were planning a date, I would have stayed away." Judy replied, flustered.

"Well since you are here, why don't you join us for dinner? Quinn prepared it."

"It's vegan lasagna, and we'd love you to join us Mom." Quinn offered.

"I'd love to." Judy said as she grabbed some plates from the cupboard.

"How'd you get everything here without anyone knowing?" Rachel asked Quinn, as she helped Judy set the table.

"Santana."

Rachel nodded. "Oh."

"Sorry I lied, but I wanted this to be a surprise."

"Who's Santana?" Judy asked curiously.

"One of our friends from Glee." Quinn replied.

"I'd like to meet your friends sometime. I never liked that Sadie girl on your cheerleading team, but these glee kids seem nice. If they're anything like Rachel."

"Thank you." Rachel blushed at the compliment.

Quinn was still stuck on Judy's mention of Sadie; she noticed how Rachel shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the girl.

"We're getting ready for our first competition. The glee club chose me to be the president and I'm sort of in charge of the setlist. We're even working on writing original songs, just to give us a one up on the competition." Rachel spoke excitedly.

Judy listened intently. "Will Quinn get to sing?"

"Yes! I suggested she do a duet, there are a few people in the club whose voice would complement hers wonderfully."

"Did the two of you ever think about singing together? Your voice is amazing Rachel."

Quinn came out of her internal musings and looked at Rachel. "A duet? I'd think that singing a love song would turn off some of the judges."

"Oooh, maybe we could create a mash-up. Think of something powerful that could resonate with the audience. We'll have to look into it." Rachel smiled when she saw Quinn's face light up.

"You want to sing with me?" Quinn asked shyly.

"I'd love to, Quinn. Even if not for competition, it'd be something that we could work on together."

The rest of the dinner continued surprisingly well, despite how awkward it began. After they finished eating, Quinn and Rachel said goodbye to Judy and headed home.

As they pulled into Rachel's driveway, the brunette turned toward Quinn. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Quinn looked at her girlfriend with confusion.

"Dinner went well with all things considered; I don't think she'll tell my dads. If she does, we'll deal with it. But something else is on your mind." Rachel explained.

"When Mom mentioned Sadie, you were upset." Quinn said quietly. "I have no feelings for her; you don't have to be jealous."

Rachel frowned. "But…"

"No buts, Rachel. I never really had feelings for her. When I was with her, I thought I was experimenting. With you…I never was in love before, Rachel, please believe me."

The brunette smiled. "I believe you, Quinn." She kissed the blonde gently, then pulled away with a sigh. "So, are you ready to face a possible firing squad?"

Quinn's eyes got wide. "I thought you said...?"

Rachel giggled. She took Quinn's hand in hers. "We're in this together...no matter what. Okay?"

Quinn nodded as she took a deep breath. She released it slowly. "Okay. I'm ready."

They walked up to the Berry house nervously, not knowing what awaited them on the other side of the door...


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Laffy Taffy**

**Chapter 21**

Quinn and Rachel nervously walked through the front door, hand in hand. But the Berry men weren't home. They breathed a sigh of relief before taking advantage of the empty house.

The next morning, during breakfast Jeremiah asked pointedly. "So were you ever going to tell us, Rachel?"

Quinn and Rachel's faces drained of all color. "Dad, it wasn't like we were hiding it from you it's just that I don't feel comfortable discussing my sex life with my dads."

Michael and Jeremiah stared wide eyed at their daughter as Quinn ducked her head in mortification. Rachel took a deep breath and was about to continue until Michael mercifully interrupted her. "We'll discuss…that later. Jeremiah was actually referring to your being chosen as glee captain. Judy called us this morning."

Quinn swallowed thickly as she groaned from her place, face hidden against Rachel's neck. The brunette stiffened. "And did she…say anything else?"

Michael eyes narrowed. "About what?"

"Nothing!" Rachel paused briefly before blurting out. "Did you hear the one about the woman who went to the doctor and the doctor told her that she was dying? She said, 'I demand a second opinion.' And the doctor replied 'Well then, in that case you're ugly too.'"

Jeremiah, Quinn and Michael all snorted in laughter and Rachel beamed brightly. "Sweetheart, that one was actually kind of funny." Jeremiah replied happily.

"Santana's been telling me jokes…though most of them seemed inappropriate given the current…situation." Rachel explained.

Quinn finally sat up straight, and looked at Rachel. "Are you saying Santana's been telling you dirty jokes?"

Rachel nodded, as she pursed her lips together tightly.

"I think I have to start monitoring your time together." Quinn said with a raised brow.

"Come on, it isn't like I would ever repeat some of the ones she told me. Come to think of it, the one I just told you was the only one without a sexual or racist undertone. The rest were just…inappropriate and not worthy of being repeated."

Jeremiah and Michael shared a look with each other. "I think maybe you should stick to the jokes Brittany tells you. At least they were cute."

"They _were_ all about animals." Rachel said thoughtfully.

Quinn giggled. "I sort of preferred your Laffy Taffy ones, your cheesy jokes were what got me to fall for you."

Rachel stared at her incredulously. "Really? Not my impeccable charm, outstanding talent or my flawless good looks?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Nope it was your cheesy jokes, and your modesty."

The Berry men laughed despite themselves. Rachel smiled as she leaned over and pecked Quinn on the lips. They continued to gaze at each other adoringly, until one of the men cleared his throat. They both jumped and giggled nervously as they returned their attention to the other people in the room.

Jeremiah crossed his arms. "Still waiting for a response though, about the glee club captaincy…not the other thing."

"Though we will have to set up more ground rules, I think." Michael added. "In regards to that other thing."

"Why?" Rachel whined.

"Why?" Michael stared at her, dumbfounded. "You girls are having a…sexual relationship while living under the same roof."

Both girls shifted uncomfortably scared of the direction this conversation was heading.

"Apparently the open door policy is null and void." Michael stated.

The girls looked guiltily at them and the men shook their heads with a begrudging smile.

"Sorry." Quinn whispered genuinely.

"No we're not!" Rachel reprimanded her girlfriend as she took her hand in hers. "I know that it wasn't exactly in my life plan to be sexually active at this age but…"

"Please don't talk anymore." Michael winced. "I adore Quinn but I really do not want to think about her…stealing your…"

"Right. Let's both stop talking shall we?" Rachel grimaced as well.

"I didn't steal anything from Rachel." Quinn replied quietly. "We're in love and for the first time in my life I was able to share that special moment with someone I loved and who loved me back."

Michael and Jeremiah's faces softened as they regarded the girl thoughtfully. Jeremiah sighed. "You girls are being careful, right?"

"You do realize we can't get pregnant." Rachel answered.

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes at her. "No need to get snarky over it."

"Sorry." Rachel responded; properly reprimanded. Then she decided it was best to change the subject. "I _was_ chosen to be team captain, and I'm so excited! I can't believe how different things are here…how much better they are." She replied happily, as Quinn squeezed her hand gently.

Michael and Jeremiah smiled in response, they noticed how happy their daughter was and it wasn't just because of Quinn. Their little girl was finally free to be herself and she had friends who loved her for it.

"Oh, and Brittany and Sugar have been begging to come over soon to make cookies with me. And Mike, Tina and Sam have mandated a weekly trip to the comic book store with us." Rachel continued excitedly.

"And Santana tells you dirty jokes." Quinn hissed sounding as amused as she was annoyed.

Rachel grinned. "And Kurt and I are becoming so close! It's great to have someone who loves musicals as much as I do!"

Quinn's smile returned. "And Finn finally got the hint that you weren't interested and has become a really decent friend."

The Berry men smirked knowingly. They briefly met Finn and knew without a doubt that Quinn had nothing to worry about when it came to Rachel's affections.

"Don't forget about Puck. He calls me his Jewish Princess." Rachel smiled, though she missed Quinn's audible growl.

"He can get his own Jewish Princess." Quinn snarled. Then she turned toward Rachel with a sweet smile. "You're mine."

The men chuckled and shook their head as they walked out of the room.

"Awwww. Quinn, I _am_ yours. Always." Rachel kissed her softly before jumping up from her chair. "Now let's get to school, we're running unbelievably late!"

Quinn rolled her eyes because 'late' to Rachel meant 'on time' for everyone else. However, this was the first year she had ever looked forward to going to school, because as much as she was giving Rachel a hard time for their new friends' attention she did enjoy their company.

**000000000000000**

**A/N: Sorry this is short but I wanted to post something for you guys before Christmas. I hope you like it. It's basically pure fluff :)**

**Up next is their big 'secret' date! Rachel has no clue what she's in store for :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: I apologize for the wait but I hope this chapter is worth it. It is only the beginning of the big things I have planned. And as always, thank you for your continued support not just with this story but with all of them :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing…**

Both Quinn and Rachel were a ball of nerves in anticipation of their date to Columbus. Quinn even spent Saturday morning away from Rachel, choosing to get ready for the date at Judy's with Santana and Brittany. She wanted to do things right by Rachel, thus she wanted to properly pick Rachel up, flowers in hand, and make this day special (for both of them).

So at around 2PM she arrived at Rachel's and nervously rang the doorbell. She was unaware that Michael was outside getting the mail, and saw her fidgeting. "You're already dating and she's already in love with you, what are you so nervous about?"

Quinn jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly turned around to greet him, an anxious smile on her face. "Would you believe me if I told you that even after all this time, she still makes my heart race?"

He chuckled in response before shaking his head. "You always know the right words to say Quinn."

She beamed proudly and her nervousness nearly vanished but when the door behind her creaked open, her palms started sweating again. When she turned to face her girlfriend, her entire face lit up. "You're gorgeous. I mean you always are…but now…wow." She mentally cursed herself for her inability to properly form a sentence.

Rachel was dressed elegantly, as Quinn told her to do. She was wearing a long, stylish black dress with her hair pulled up as curls framed her face. (Quinn knew without a doubt that Kurt had been the hair and make-up artist so she would have to thank him for his masterpiece later). Quinn wore a red cocktail dress that fell just below her knees and clung in all the right places. Her hair was painstakingly made to look like she had effortlessly let it fall as it may.

Quinn handed Rachel the flowers (lilies, which she learned were Rachel's favorite) and a box of vegan chocolates. Rachel smiled at the gesture, before walking over and handing the items to her Daddy so she and Quinn could take off.

When Quinn opened the door for Rachel, the blonde leaned in for a kiss. When she pulled away, she smiled. "I've wanted to do that all day."

Rachel giggled. "Me too."

They drove to Columbus chatting happily about their day; filling each other in on every little detail that they had missed while apart.

Quinn had made early dinner reservations at the best vegan restaurant in the city. At dinner they talked about the upcoming events. Thanksgiving would be their first holiday together, and they looked forward sharing it with their combined families. They talked about what songs they should sing for Sectional's which was quickly approaching, and that led them to talk about their friends in glee.

After dinner, Quinn surprised Rachel with tickets to the traveling performance of Wicked. She knew that the brunette loved the play, and this was the actual Broadway performance of it. Rachel dragged her into the bathroom and made out with her until her phone alarm went off and they had to get to their seats before the curtain went up.

As they sat in their seats, Quinn grinned stupidly as she thought to herself that Rachel kissing her that way just made this the best date ever. Rachel smiled as she held Quinn's hand and the play started.

It didn't take long for Rachel's grasp on Quinn's hand to tighten, and the blonde knew exactly why. She knew that voice. The green witch on stage had a voice that both girls came to know well. Quinn heard Rachel's inaudible gasp and listened as the girl's breathing became labored, her own had stopped completely. Up there on that stage was Rachel's birth mom and there was nothing they could do about it for the next two hours.

Rachel had fought for nearly two hours trying to force herself to stay until the end of the show, but as it was drawing to a close her heart was beating so rapidly she thought she'd die of a heart attack right there. She briefly wondered if a heart that had just been shattered could truly be beating like that, but before she could muse any further on the subject the lights came on signaling the end of the show. She quickly stood up. "Let's go." She announced with a shaky breath as she dragged Quinn along.

"Go? Don't you want to talk to her? I mean, they probably do that thing like in New York where they greet fans after the performance." Quinn mentioned, she didn't want to force Rachel but she knew what this meant to the girl and she didn't want her to regret running away.

"I know her name now Quinn. I know why she never came to find me. This is her life." Rachel's voice was uneven as tears threatened to fall.

"You know that isn't true, Rach. She didn't find you because she wasn't supposed to. It doesn't mean she didn't want to."

Rachel looked conflicted. Quinn's eyes softened as she pulled the girl in for a hug. "You know I'll do whatever you choose, Rach. I just don't want you to jump to conclusions or think up all these horrible scenarios that may be far from the truth."

"I just don't want to get my hopes up. I mean, you heard her. She was perfect up there. Shelby, my mom, is a Broadway star and I'm actually proud that even having never met her I somehow have chosen to walk in her footsteps."

Quinn grinned at the sentiment. It was interesting how Rachel was so much like a mother she never met while she herself was the complete opposite kind of person as the father that raised her. Russel Fabray and Shelby Corcoran. The only thing they seemed to have in common was having daughters they gave up.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked when the silence became stifling.

The blonde shook her head of her thoughts. She truly hadn't thought of her father in weeks. Months if she were being honest. It was easier not to. It was easier to not think about it otherwise she'd be heartbroken all over again. There was just something about being abandoned by a parent that irreparably damaged a kid. But the sting of the truth is that as a child all they wanted was to have their parents love them, so they'd basically forgive them for anything. Or at least, that's how Quinn felt about that matter. If Russel came back into her life and begged for forgiveness (hell, if he just appeared and pretended as if nothing had happened) Quinn knew without a doubt that she'd forgive him. She had forgiven her mother after all.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked again, more concerned this time.

Quinn blinked away the tears. This was not the time to be feeling sorry for herself, this was about Rachel. "Sorry." She kissed Rachel's cheek. "So what did you decide?"

Rachel took a deep breath as she stepped away from Quinn. "I think I want to meet my mother."

Quinn nodded as she took back hold of Rachel's hand and led her to the side entrance where the actors would be emerging. They waited anxiously for another 20 minutes before they caught a glimpse of their target. Both girls stopped breathing; the resemblance between Shelby and Rachel was uncanny.

They silently watched as Shelby posed for photos and signed autographs. They briefly got distracted by an obnoxious blonde, who was shorter that (or as short as) Rachel, who laughed with the fans and posed for photos as well. It hit them that the blonde was the other star of the show, the 'good witch' and her name was April something or other. They shared a look when the tiny woman sauntered passed them, smelling of booze. Soon they were the only people left standing in the formerly crowded space. They locked eyes with Shelby and the woman slowly made her way over to them, her eyes never leaving Rachel's.

"Miss Corcoran?" Rachel addressed uncertainly. Wonder if 'Miss' was the proper term. What if she was married? Was Corcoran her married name or maiden name? Suddenly Rachel felt very unsure of herself and no longer wished to answer the questions that plagued her since she learned of her own adoption.

"Yes?" The older brunette replied warily.

"My name is Rachel Berry…and I think I'm your daughter."

Shelby remained silent, her eyes lingering on Rachel before they turned to address Quinn. The blonde nodded as if to confirm the information, though they all knew it wasn't necessary.

"Rachel." Shelby tried out the name on her lips, but her face was unreadable.

They were silent for what seemed like days, but couldn't have been more than three or four minutes.

"How did you find me?" Shelby finally asked, keeping her voice even.

Rachel stared at her in confusion, or perhaps just fear.

"It was completely by accident, Miss Corcoran. You see, Rachel's a huge fan of Broadway and I took her to this show as a date. We're actually from Lima, not Columbus so we had to drive here. Anyway, she has a cassette tape of you singing. We both listened to it. We recognized your voice instantly."

Shelby nodded as Quinn's words washed over her, but she wasn't looking at the blonde.

"I see. So, what do you want from me?" This was the first time Shelby's voice wavered.

"Want? Nothing." Rachel managed to get out, though she was trembling.

"Miss Corcoran, please understand. We didn't plan this, it's just. You're her mom and she wanted to talk to you."

There was more awkward silence as Quinn protectively held Rachel tightly against her. She was beginning to think this was a terrible idea and hated herself for hurting Rachel like this.

"How long are you girls in town?" Shelby asked after what seemed like a lifetime.

"I actually…only tonight. We're staying at the Hilton, room 215."

Rachel stared at Quinn wide eyed, taking her eyes off of Shelby for the first time. Shelby smiled a bit at Rachel's reaction, but remained quiet.

"You…we…how'd you get a room?" Rachel asked her.

Quinn raised an eyebrow as if to say 'do you really want to do this now?' and Rachel seemed to get the message and shyly turned away blushing brightly.

"What's your name?" Shelby addressed the blonde.

"Quinn."

"And how long have you and Rachel been seeing each other?" She asked with a raised brow of her own.

Quinn rolled her eyes, because really what right did she have to judge them?

"You misunderstand me; I let two gay men adopt my daughter so your sexuality doesn't not bother me."

"What do you want from me?" Rachel countered with a harsher tone than Shelby had used when asking the same question earlier.

The older brunette smirked and nodded in amusement. "Without a doubt, you are my daughter."

Rachel huffed. Quinn felt Rachel stiffen in her grasp, so she decided to try and diffuse the tension. "We have to go get checked in, you are welcome to stop by while we're here."

Rachel glanced hopefully at the woman and Quinn once again cursed herself for getting her girlfriend's hopes up. She prayed to whoever was listening to protect Rachel from heartache.

Shelby nodded but said nothing. She gave one last glance at the two of them before walking away.

"Room 215!" Rachel called out after her.

**0000000000000**

Rachel had been pacing around their hotel room for an hour. Quinn had already called the Berry's and informed them of the situation and received their consent to stay the night. She was currently sitting on the bed, her heart clenching at her girlfriend's pain.

"It's still early, she could still come." Rachel muttered to herself, when she felt Quinn's sad eyes on her.

After the third hour of waiting, Rachel sat down on the bed. Quinn quickly scooted next to her and began rubbing her back soothingly.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you already have a room for us? How did you get that past my dads? Especially after yesterday."

Quinn laughed out loud at the horror that was yesterday. Getting caught naked in the shower by her mom was bad enough, but yesterday they actually had the sex talk with Rachel's dads and it was horrifying.

"Actually Rachel, I had this date planned for awhile. I would have okayed the overnight stay with your dads had it not been for recent events coming to the surface." She grinned before continuing. "Since they insist on giving me the same allowance as you and I have nothing but comics to spend it on, I wanted to spurge on my favorite person in the world."

"Who you?" Rachel teased. "Because after the date you took me on, you could have practically guaranteed that I'd have been more than generous with my thank you."

Quinn flushed at the innuendo. But sobered up immediately. "Despite how amazing that thank you was sure to be, I did it all for you. I wanted this day to be perfect for you but instead…"

Rachel wanted to argue. She wanted to say that the date had been amazing, but she couldn't. She couldn't find the words because currently she didn't have the heart to cheer anyone up, even Quinn. And then she hated herself for it because Quinn meant everything to her and yet she couldn't say one word to ease her girlfriend's pain. It's not like it was Quinn's fault the night ended in disaster.

They remained in an awkward silence for another two hours. Finally Quinn forced herself down to the hotel gift shop and bought them each something to sleep in and a toothbrush and toothpaste. When she came back upstairs she found that Rachel had yet to move from her seated position on the bed.

"Rach, sweetheart? I'm gonna get ready for bed, okay?" She waited for an answer that never came. She got ready and walked back out of the bathroom.

She sat beside the brunette and nudged her. "You should get ready now."

"I wanna stay looking nice in case she shows up." Those were the first words Rachel uttered in hours, and they came out sounding completely broken.

"I know baby, but what if she doesn't come?" Quinn whispered.

"What if she does?" Rachel replied and remained silent the rest of the night.

Quinn accidentally fell asleep around 5AM. When she woke at 11AM, she saw that Rachel had yet to move from her spot (sitting, awake, at the end of the bed).

"Rach? Honey, did you sleep at all?" Quinn asked with watery eyes as she rushed to her girlfriend with concern.

"I wanna go home now." Rachel whispered so quietly that Quinn almost missed it.

Quinn nodded before hurrying to get dressed and then led Rachel down to the lobby to check out before they returned to their car and drove back to Lima in complete silence.

Quinn pulled into the Berry driveway and shut off the engine. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned in her seat to face Rachel. "Baby, please talk to me? Don't shut me out. I know that what she did was awful, and…Rach, it breaks my heart to see you like this." She waited for Rachel to respond, but the girl only cast a quick glance before climbing out of the car.

Quinn followed. "Rach? Please!" She begged her, tears running down her face. She wished that Rachel would cry. She wished that the girl would scream or curse… anything but the gut wrenching silence.

Michael and Jeremiah were waiting in the living room for the girls, but Rachel went directly up the stairs without a word of greeting.

"She never showed up?" Jeremiah asked angrily as she shook his head.

"And Rachel has completely shut down. She hasn't spoken. She didn't sleep." Quinn was completely dejected.

Rachel didn't come down for dinner and Quinn was getting more and more despondent. After the blonde had finished getting ready for bed, she glanced at Rachel's bedroom door which was shut tightly. She let out a small whimper in reaction to the sight. Ever since they started dating, they had left their doors cracked open a bit at night. It was an open invitation for the other to come in, if they wanted to. Not for sex, but just to hold each other. To cuddle at night. The fact that Rachel had basically shut her out, it shattered Quinn's already fractured heart.

Quinn was forced awake at 2AM by muffled cries coming from Rachel's bedroom. She slowly made her way down the hall and snuck inside the room. She saw the brunette curled in a ball, looking smaller than she had ever seen her. "Rach? I'm here." She whispered as she climbed in the bed beside her girlfriend and held her tightly. The girl was shaking and the sobs were increasing in their intensity.

Quinn couldn't help thinking the déjà vu of the situation. The first night Quinn moved in, she was crying and Rachel snuck in the room to hold her. She was proud to be able to be there for Rachel the way the brunette had been there for her. However, she wished that it hadn't been necessary. She'd give anything to take away the girl's pain. She'd suffer all over again, if it meant that Rachel was the one piecing her back together rather than the one falling apart.

The blonde sighed loudly, wrapping her arms even tighter around the tiny girl. The sobs had quieted to intermittent whimpers, but the girl was still shaking erratically.

"Did I ever tell you the joke about…" Quinn started, knowing that Rachel only ever told jokes when she was nervous or didn't know what else to say.

"Quinn, please not tonight." Rachel snapped, though it sounded more exhausted than annoyed.

"Ok." She kissed the back of Rachel's head, as she snuggled up as close as she could get to the girl. "I love you, Rachel Berry."

Quinn was met with silence. Rachel's breaths hadn't evened out yet, so she knew the brunette was still awake. She waited all night, but Rachel never replied back. It was the first time that one of them had said 'I love you' without the other one immediately repeating it back to them. Eventually Rachel fell asleep due to pure exhaustion, but Quinn remained awake all night.

She really just wanted Rachel to tell her that no matter what happened today that she didn't blame her for it. She wanted to know that the diva didn't hate her for breaking her heart. She needed to know that her girlfriend still loved her. But as she lay awake, with Rachel in her arms, she was no longer sure where she stood with the girl. For the first time since she met Rachel, she was scared about what tomorrow would bring. And she never felt so alone.

**A/N: I know this was a heavy chapter, but I have so much planned for this story so please stick around and see where it goes…**

**Up next, their friends want details on the date but find more than they bargained for. Can their combined forces fix what is broken in Rachel? And will the strain on Rachel's heart continue to cause problems with her relationship with Quinn? Only one way to find out :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 23**

Rachel woke up at her usual time the following day and quietly got out of bed so she didn't wake Quinn. When the blonde finally did wake up, she got ready for school and made her way down the stairs. She took a deep breath before she anxiously walked into the kitchen to join Rachel for breakfast.

The brunette smiled at her in greeting as she passed her the box of cereal. "Good morning Quinn." Rachel replied as she kissed her girlfriend.

Quinn returned the kiss eagerly. She smiled to herself as she ate her cereal, happy that things were good between her and Rachel. They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence before heading off to school.

They separated once they got to school, so they could go to their own lockers. Quinn hummed quietly to herself as she got her books for her first class. She was startled when Santana and Brittany approached her. "You never called." The Latina sneered.

Quinn slowly turned to face them. She didn't know how much to tell them, because it was Rachel's story to tell not hers. But she also knew that her friends were as excited about the big date as she was, so she couldn't leave them hanging.

"She loved it and we had a great time…for the most part." She mumbled the last few words to herself.

"Q?" Santana apparently heard her.

"Look, something bad happened and Rachel…"

"Is she okay?" Brittany asked worriedly.

Quinn sighed. "I don't know B. No. I mean, I think she's trying to be but there's no way after…" She trailed off fearing she said too much.

"Spill Q-ball." Santana demanded.

"It's not for me to tell, San. I won't betray Rachel's trust; just know that I'm not going to give up on her. Please let that be enough." Quinn pleaded.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "But the munkin, she's gonna be okay right?"

Quinn smiled sadly, appreciating the concern in Santana's voice. The blonde nodded, trying to reassure them (or perhaps herself). Before Quinn could say any more, Kurt appeared beside them.

"Who knew you were so romantic?" He teased her with a smile.

Quinn stared at him warily, without saying a word.

"She's swooning all over you as we speak." He added when it was apparent that Quinn wasn't going to answer. "A romantic vegan dinner, her favorite Broadway show, and a hotel room. Quinn you went all out."

Santana raised an eyebrow at the mention of a hotel room, but said nothing.

"Did she say anything else?" Quinn asked with interest.

"There was more?" Kurt asked excitedly.

Quinn sighed. "You have no idea." She shook her head and walked away.

As they went about their day, Quinn watched Rachel closely. The brunette was acting as if nothing bad ever happened. She was talking animatedly to her friends, laughing at their stories from the weekend.

At lunch, Rachel sat beside Quinn and held her hand as they ate. The blonde wanted to enjoy the feel of Rachel's hand in hers, but she couldn't fully appreciate it because she was too busy worrying about the tiny diva beside her. Quinn knew what it was like to try to pretend that bad things didn't happen. She knew what a showface looked like, and she hated seeing one etched to Rachel's beautiful features.

When they got home they went through their normal routine. They were sitting in Quinn's room reading through comics and listening to music. Quinn didn't feel like playing guitar and neither did Rachel. The brunette was significantly more quiet than usual, but she wasn't pushing Quinn away which was more than the blonde thought she could hope for.

Dinner was quiet as Rachel's dads asked questions and Rachel gave one word responses. They kept glancing over at Quinn who would simply shrug. After finishing their homework and watching some TV with the Berry men, the girls got ready for bed. When Quinn got out of the bathroom, she noticed that once again Rachel's door was closed tightly. She tried to blink away the tears as she walked into her own bedroom and lay down.

Once again, she was woken by the sound of Rachel weeping loudly. She quickly walked down the hallway and into Rachel's room. She crawled in the bed wordlessly and held the shivering girl as she cried in her arms. Soon Rachel's sobs died down and her breathing evened out. Quinn whispered in the brunette's ear. "I'm here Rachel, and I'm not going anywhere. Ever. Please just talk to me. I love you." Even though she figured that Rachel was sleeping, it still hurt to not hear an 'I love you' back.

The next day progressed the same as the previous day had. Rachel was her talkative self at school, but became quiet as soon as they walked through the door at home. They didn't even go to Quinn's room after school; instead they just stayed in the living room and pretended to pay attention to whatever was on the TV until dinner.

Quinn watched Michael and Jeremiah frustratingly try to engage in a conversation with their daughter to no avail. Finally Michael had enough. "Rachel, look at me." He demanded sternly. Rachel did as she was told. "Talk to us. I know seeing…Shelby was a shock but…"

Rachel stood up and left the room, leaving three crestfallen faces in her wake.

"I don't know what to do." Quinn admitted quietly. "At school she acts like nothing's wrong. None of our friends know. Well, Santana and Britt know something but that's because I needed someone to talk to about this. I just don't want her to hate me." Quinn broke down in tears and Michael quickly enveloped her in his arms.

"She's never been good with the big things. She'll have a diva storm out about the small stuff but when it gets real for her she never says anything at all. We didn't know about the harassment she went through at school until the principle called us in because a teacher found her crying in the bathroom."

Michael's confession only made Quinn cry harder. He held her tighter in response.

"I have half a mind to drive to Columbus and hunt that woman down myself." Jeremiah muttered.

"I've already sharpened our pitchforks." Michael teased, though Quinn was sure that there was a hint of truth to his threat.

She pulled away from Michael as she wiped at the tears that were drying on her cheeks. "I'm going to try talking to her." She said, trying to sound strong. The men nodded at her and smiled sadly.

Her walk up the stairs and down the hallway was gut-wrenching. It felt as if she were walking to her death, and in a way she felt like she might be. If Rachel shut her out, if she ended things between them…

She bit back a whimper as she knocked on Rachel's closed door.

"Go away." Rachel called from the other side of the door.

"It's me." Quinn replied, steeling herself for the same response. There was a pause before Rachel answered. "Come in."

Quinn took a deep breath to calm herself, failing miserably. She walked into the room carefully. "They're just worried about you." Quinn stated when she was fully inside Rachel's bedroom. "We all are."

"I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about."

Quinn shook her head as she stepped closer to the bed Rachel was sitting on. "Rach, it's me. You don't have to put on a show for me."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"What? No." Quinn sighed. "Are you mad at me?" Her voice sounded as broken as she felt at the moment.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Rachel asked without sarcasm.

Quinn stared at her incredulously. "Rachel, I'm sorry for taking you to that show and I know you probably hate me right now but…"

Rachel was off the bed and closed the distance between herself and Quinn in seconds. She gently wiped away a tear that Quinn wasn't aware she shed. "I don't hate you Quinn, I could never hate you."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" Quinn cried out, sounding completely shattered.

Rachel wrapped her in her arms as the blonde collapsed into her. Quinn hadn't intended to cry but she couldn't help herself. "If there is anyone who knows what it feels like to have a parent abandon them…don't you think it'd be me?"

"Quinn…"

"Rach, I just want to talk to you. About Shelby. And…" Quinn was crying harder now. In between the sobs, she was able to speak in broken sentences. "Thanksgiving's in two days and mom said my sister has decided to spend it with my dad and not with us. My own sister took his side and…"

"Oh Quinn…" Rachel held her tightly, tracing hearts on her back with her fingertips. "I didn't know."

"I didn't want to have to bring it up; you had enough on your plate." Quinn admitted in a whisper.

Rachel chuckled humorlessly. "Don't you think it's a double standard that you want me to talk to you when you don't tell me things that are going on with you?"

"I…" Quinn sobbed louder.

"Shhh. Baby I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way." Rachel replied as she kissed Quinn's forehead.

Rachel rocked their bodies back and forth as she hummed soothingly, trying to drown out Quinn's wailing. Pretty soon, the blonde had calmed down and was only whimpering occasionally.

"Let's make a promise Quinn; that we'll always talk to each other. You'll tell me about your dad and everything else that bothers you, and I'll talk to you about my…Shelby." Rachel felt Quinn nod against her chest, so she continued. "I'm not used to having someone want to listen, it takes getting used to." Rachel admitted quietly, her own tears threatening to fall.

When Quinn had completely stopped crying, Rachel led her to the bed and crawled in beside her. They held each other until they fell asleep. The talk would have to wait…


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is a fairly heavy chapter as the girls discuss their issues, but I am proud of how it turned out because I believe it will make them stronger as a couple. I hope you agree…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Xbox**

Michael and Jeremiah checked on the girls the following morning before work. They hadn't come down for breakfast and upon checking and finding both girls fast asleep in each other's arms, they decided to let them be. It was the last day of classes before Thanksgiving break and they didn't feel the need to force them to go to school. They hoped that maybe they'd spend the day talking, and Quinn could finally get through to Rachel.

The sun was shining in Rachel's bedroom when the brunette started to regain consciousness. She shifted in her sleep, finding that Quinn was holding her tightly as her 'big spoon.' She smiled to herself at the thought. Her movements must have woken the blonde, because Rachel felt soft lips on her exposed shoulder blade.

"Good morning." Quinn murmured against her shoulder.

Rachel turned around and faced the blonde, kissing her gently on the lips. Both girls smiled into the kiss. "Good morning." Rachel breathed as she climbed out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Quinn almost whined.

"To brush my teeth and…" She glanced at the clock. "It's 11:30! We are so late for school!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and covered her face with the pillow. "Your dads obviously didn't wake us up, so I'm sure if we skip school for the day that they'll be fine with it."

Though the words were muffled by the pillow, Rachel could still tell what she was saying. She huffed indignantly as she began getting dressed for school. "I can't believe they would encourage such delinquency and truancy! And you, Quinn, know that I have a perfect attendance record that I'd rather not tarnish."

Quinn removed the pillow from her face and was going to throw it at Rachel until she saw her girlfriend standing topless in front of her. Her eyes darkened immediately. She licked her lips as she leered at the brunette in front of her.

"Quinn, aren't you going to answer me?" Rachel asked as she turned and noticed the look on Quinn's face. She stared at her in amusement. "You cannot be serious right now. I'm arguing with you and you are looking at me like you want to tie me to the bed and have your way with me."

Quinn swallowed thickly as she absentmindedly nodded.

"Quinn Fabray! You're a pervert." Rachel rolled her eyes as she attempted to put her bra on only to be stopped by Quinn. The blonde was standing right in front of her, her hand holding Rachel's and effectively stilling them.

"Can you blame me, Rach? You're gorgeous and…" Quinn bit her lip. "We haven't really been…intimate lately…since…."

Rachel blinked the tears that threatened her eyes. "Since my mom…I mean. Shelby. Since Shelby ditched me."

"She's not a mother Rachel. Some people should never have children." She spat under her breath.

Rachel stroked Quinn's face lovingly, before resuming getting dressed. She spoke with her back to Quinn. "Do you ever wonder why it's easier for us to express ourselves physically with each other, and yet sometimes we find it…or I find it difficult to express myself emotionally…with words I mean?"

When her shirt was on, she turned back toward Quinn. "I am so in love with you and…" She stopped when she noticed that Quinn started crying. She rushed to her and held her tightly. "Quinn? What's wrong?"

"You haven't said that in days."

"What?"

Quinn pulled away. "I was worried that you stopped loving me. You haven't said it…"

Rachel held her again. "Oh Quinn. I don't think I could stop loving you if I tried."

"But…"

"Like I said, I have been having difficulty expressing myself." She sighed. "I think we should maybe have that talk now."

Quinn nodded against her chest.

Soon the girls found themselves nestled on Rachel's bed, hidden under the covers and away from the world. As the blankets were pulled over their heads, and they were lying on their sides facing each other; their faces were as close as physically possible without actually touching. They were staring intently into each other's eyes as their arms were wrapped around each other.

"It wasn't just that she never showed up, Quinn. It was that you had to see it. I felt like such a loser. And then I was thinking, what if she realizes that I'm not good enough for her and…"

"Shhh." Quinn had tears in her eyes as she watched the broken look cross Rachel's face. She lifted her hand and put it on Rachel's lips to quiet her. "You are more than good enough for me, you are better than me. Rachel, you are perfect. The greatest person I know and if Shelby doesn't see that then it's her loss."

Rachel puckered her lips and kissed Quinn's fingertips as they rested on her lips. Quinn smiled and replaced her fingers with her lips as she softly kissed Rachel.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel smiled sadly. "It's just. She looked at me, and I saw the resemblance. I look just like her. How could she have done that? How…?" She trailed off as the tears flowed freely and Quinn held her tighter.

"I don't know, Rach. Honestly, I don't."

"And the worst part about it all, is that I saw when we got home…I saw the hurt on my dads faces. I never wanted to hurt them. I never wanted them to feel like they weren't enough for me, or that I went out looking for her because I didn't…"

"They know you love them."

Rachel nodded as she continued. "It's just…I'm so much like her. I look like her and I sing like her and what if…what if I become like her?"

"Oh, baby, that'll never happen. Do you realize that the things that bothered you most were how you made me and your dads feel and how much you wanted us to still love you? You're not selfish like she is, you could never be." She kissed her again. "You're like your dad that way. You're forgetting that she's only half of your DNA. And even at that, she isn't the one who raised you. Your dads did and they did an amazing job because as I have told you, and I will tell you everyday for the rest of our lives if I have to, that you are the best person I know and I love you with every single part of me. You're mine Rachel Berry, and I won't let you go."

Rachel smiled genuinely through the tears. She kissed Quinn with as much emotion as she could muster and left the blonde dazed as they broke apart from the kiss. "Thank you." Rachel whispered against Quinn's lips. "Now tell me about your father."

Quinn swallowed thickly as she nodded. She blinked the remnants of tears from her eyes and spoke slowly. "My father raised me, and at one point in time he must have loved me. But now he can't even acknowledge that I exist. You, more than anyone, can understand how that would feel. How no matter what I do, I can't be good enough for him because he hates what I am. You should have seen the way he looked at me when he kicked me out of his house. Rach, I felt like I could disappear and no one would even notice or care. No one but you. You saved me. You brought me back from the edge and you saved my life."

Rachel held her hands, bringing them to her lips and kissing each finger softly. She remained silent, however, and let Quinn continue. "I know what it feels like to never feel good enough, Rachel. To think that you have to be perfect to make people like you, or in the very least tolerate you. When I think about it, even when my dad was around, that was how I felt. I felt tolerated, never loved. That's why I slept around and cheated. I guess I went to whoever showed even the littlest bit of interest in me. But even then, it was because of how I looked or my popularity and status. No one ever took the time to love me for who I was…until you."

"I am so sorry you had to go through that Quinn. The idea of you hurting so badly, even in the past, breaks my heart."

Quinn smiled at her. "I appreciate what your dads are doing for me and I love how much my Mom has changed and that she accepts and loves me. And I love our friends. But he's my Dad Rach, and I still feel the need for him to love me. Or at least try to understand me. I don't care how many times he hurts me or breaks my heart; I will keep giving him another chance. I hate that I feel that way, but I can't help it. And the idea that Fran gets to spend the holiday with him and I don't hurts almost as bad as the fact that she chose him over me and my Mom."

"Have you tried talking to him? I mean, have you reached out since you've been here?"

"No. You know I would have told you if I did."

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Do you want to? I mean, I know you do. But do you want me to help you?"

Quinn shook her head as she took in an uneven breath. "I think I need to try on my own first. I want to stop by and see him, but I don't want him saying anything to you or doing anything to you…"

"What about you? What if he…?"

"I won't let him, Rach. I'm not scared for myself, it's you I'm worried about."

"Well, I'm worried about you."

Quinn laughed as she let out a small sob. "I know, and I love you for that."

Rachel sighed. "When are you going to see him?"

"I don't know. After Thanksgiving. Sometime soon. Maybe I will invite him to Sectional's."

"You know you'll be heartbroken if he doesn't show up."

Quinn nodded. "But I have to try. If I learned anything about you and your…Shelby, I learned that I have to try no matter what or else I'll always wonder." She kissed Rachel softly. "Besides, I have you to come home to and you'll make it all better."

Rachel smiled at her. "I love you Quinn, and I'm sorry that I ever made you doubt it."

Quinn shook her head. "Don't do that Rach, you were hurting…please don't take the blame for something that you weren't aware you were doing. My own issues made me question your feelings, not you."

They kissed softly which turned into a heated make-out session. They lost track of time until they heard an incessant knock on the door. They hurried down the stairs only to come face to face with everyone from glee.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Santana pushed her way inside the house and everyone else immediately followed. "You ruined your perfect attendance Berry; we were coming to check to make sure you weren't dead. And you know, loot your house if you were." Santana replied with a smirk, but the diva could tell she was truly concerned about her absence.

"As you can see, I am alive and well."

"And we drove all the way over here to find out that you and Q played hooky so you could get down and dirty…" Puck replied lewdly as he fell into the couch and put his feet on the coffee table.

Mike's hands were in his pockets as he looked at both of the girls shyly. "So, are you guys okay? I mean, we didn't get to go to the comic shop today and well, I was just hoping everything was okay."

Quinn and Rachel shared a look before they addressed the rest of the club. Rachel spoke. "You guys are amazing friends for coming to check on us, and you don't realize how much that means to both me and Quinn. So if you're actually interested in what's going on, we're willing to share it with you."

"Of course we want to know, we care about you guys." Kurt replied.

Rachel took a deep breath and Quinn could tell that she wasn't quiet ready to talk quite yet so she went first. "Well, Santana and Brittany are aware but I just found out that my sister decided to cancel on Thanksgiving tomorrow to go to my dad's instead. She hasn't been the most…supportive of me and Rachel. In fact, I haven't spoken to her since Dad kicked me out. And my Dad still won't talk to me, but I am going to try to see him soon. I want to invite him to Sectional's."

"Great, I hope he comes so I can kick his ass." Santana muttered to which Puck voiced his agreement.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Quinn. I hope he comes around, because he deserves to know that he has a really awesome daughter." Sam replied with a goofy smile.

"Sam's right. He's missing out on someone amazing and so is your sister." Finn added.

Quinn's eyes watered as the boys whose hearts she broke and stomped all over were defending her honor and trying to make her feel better. She couldn't believe how much things had changed since this time last year.

"So what's going on with you, Rachel?" Sugar asked sincerely. "You haven't been the same since…this weekend. What happened?"

"Quinn took me to a musical in Columbus as I told you. And, well, I met my birth mother."

Collective gasps echoed around the room. Rachel shrugged. "She was one of the stars of the show, so we waited around to talk to her. I told her who I was and we invited her to come and speak with us at our hotel room and…she never showed up."

Santana muttered a whole string of Spanish words that Rachel was sure had to be cuss words. Brittany was frowning, and the boys looked angry (she hoped that they weren't mad at her for keeping it from them). Mercedes, Sugar and Tina came running up to her and enveloped her in a group hug as they mumbled their "I'm so sorry's" in her ear.

"Yeah, so that's been our week. How have the rest of you been?" Quinn replied feigning cheerfulness.

"Well, I've been having Xbox withdrawal so how about we get a game going?" Puck replied with a smirk.

Shortly, they were all immersed in the imaginary world splayed out on the TV screen. They were laughing and talking and enjoying each other's company. Rachel and Quinn shared knowing glances here and there as they smiled. They were thankful for their friends and proud to be a part of something so amazing. It was times like these that the bad things in their lives didn't matter so much. Because even though they still were there, lingering in the distance, they knew without a doubt for the first time in their lives that they didn't have to face it alone. And that was what would get them through this.

"Hey Brittany? What kind of animal don't you want to play cards with?" Rachel asked the blonde as she sat beside her on the floor.

Brittany looked at Rachel expectantly. "I don't know, what?"

"A cheetah." Rachel smiled brightly as the blonde enveloped her in a hug.

Santana and Quinn shared a knowing smile as they watched their girlfriends. Yeah, things were going to be okay.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Up next, Quinn confronts her father...**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: I can't believe I did it! Four updates in one day, I must really love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Breadstix or any music/movies mentioned**

Thanksgiving was a quiet affair. Judy had dinner at the Berry house and Quinn told her of her plans to try to find Russel. Quinn was surprised and relieved when her mother announced that she was going to go with her when she went to see her father. Something about not having to be alone made her feel almost prepared to see him.

Fran refused to take any of Quinn's calls, so it took a week to find out what had happened to Russel. Apparently, the law had caught up with him and he was on house arrest and awaiting trial. He was staying in a small motel room a few towns over and had to have electronic monitoring. It was a recent development and since they were in the process of a divorce, Judy had yet to be notified about any pending procedures in regards to his court proceedings. Unbeknownst to either Quinn or Judy, Fran had been in contact with Russel since he ran away.

On a Saturday afternoon, Judy picked Quinn up and they drove to Russel's. He didn't seem surprised to see them, but he wasn't happy either. His eyes narrowed as he opened the door and came face to face with what used to be his family. "If you came crawling back, I'm not interested." He spat out with malice.

Quinn flinched at the harshness of his words. Judy put a comforting hand on her back before speaking to her soon to be ex-husband. "Is that any way to greet your daughter?" She didn't care how he talked to her because she no longer cared about the man, but she would not have him disrespecting her daughter.

He looked directly at Quinn. "Are you still a lesbian?"

Quinn's eyes widened, but she nodded.

"Then she's no daughter of mine." He replied with no emotion.

Quinn's eyes watered but she wouldn't back down. She came because she wanted her father to know that he had hurt her and she wasn't leaving until she said what she came to say. She felt her mother stiffen beside her and had to speak before Judy was able to, in fear that she'd lose her nerve if she had to wait.

"You know, I came here thinking I was wrong about you. That maybe you regretted what you did to me but I can see you haven't changed at all."

He laughed humorlessly. "Like I'm the bad guy here. You're the one living in sin Quinn, not me."

"Living in sin? You're facing criminal charges and my so called sin is being in a committed relationship."

He rolled his eyes. "A relationship with some girl who polluted your soul, Quinn. She'll take you to Hell with her."

A resounding slap echoed around them as Russel's eyes widened in shock. Quinn stared at her mother in awe.

"Don't you dare speak to my daughter or Rachel in such a manner. Both girls are amazing young women who I am proud to know." She hissed at him as she shook out the pain in her hand.

"You ungrateful bitch." He lunged toward her when he finally regained his bearings, but she backed away too quickly and he missed her.

His tether started beeping and he quickly stepped back inside the front door. Quinn and Judy both watched him as their faces morphed to indifference rather than fear.

"I used to admire you." Quinn spoke in a monotone. "I thought that you were the epitome of a good Christian. I tried my best to never let you down; I just wanted you to love me." She shook her head. "I don't know why I couldn't see it before. I read something somewhere that said that you could tell a lot about a person by the enemies he keeps. The truth is…father, that if someone like you doesn't approve of me…then I think I should count my blessings. Because I wouldn't really want your kind of approval."

Judy took her daughter's hand and led her back to the car. Neither girl looked back. Judy drove them to a diner on their way out of town. They sat across from each other in silence, neither touching their food.

"I can't believe you slapped him." Quinn said in awe.

Judy chuckled. "Neither can I."

They were silent again.

"I am really proud of you, not just for today Quinn but for the person you have become. You are truly amazing and I love you. I'm sorry I let that man make you question who you were." Judy stated quietly, ashamed of her past inaction.

Quinn reached across the table and held her mother's hand. "You have been making up for it every day since you came back into my life. And what you did for me today, not just slapping him but for defending me…for coming with me in the first place."

"I hate that he said those things to you. About you. He doesn't have the right, and he certainly doesn't know Rachel Berry." Judy smiled at her daughter. "You did good finding that one."

Quinn smiled back. "I know."

They ate in a comfortable silence. When they finished their food, they drove home. After riding in silence for several miles, Quinn finally broke it.

"Rachel and I were talking about how much it hurts to be rejected by our parents…" She trailed off and Judy glanced at her with concern. "I was broken for so long because of what he did. But when I looked at him today. Seeing the man he became…" She shook her head and sighed. "I don't even know him anymore. That man is not my father, nor do I want him to be."

"I've never been more proud of you than I am in this moment."

Quinn smiled at her mother before turning and looking out the window. They drove in silence the rest of the way home.

When Quinn finally got back to the Berry residence, she walked through the door feeling mentally and emotionally exhausted. She gave a small smile to Michael and Jeremiah who nodded back in understanding. Then Quinn made her way up the stairs in search of Rachel. Just before knocking on the door, she heard the brunette singing so she slowly opened the door to Rachel's bedroom. She stood in silence as Rachel's words washed over her.

When the song was finished she breathed out in awe, with tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful, what was that?"

Rachel quickly turned toward Quinn. She sat the guitar down and hurried over to embrace the crying blonde. As she held onto Quinn, Rachel whispered. "It's a song I've been writing. I finally put it to music though I think it'd sound better with a piano and you harmonizing with me. It's called 'Get it Right' and I want us to sing it together at Sectional's."

Quinn laughed quietly. "I'd like that." She kissed Rachel's cheek before whispering. "I am so in love with you."

Rachel instantly replied. "I love you too."

The brunette led Quinn to her bed and held her as the blonde recounted her day for her. After giving the play by play, Quinn said. "And I think for the first time in my life, I feel free. Like, free from him…from his shadow. I tried so hard to please someone who would never be satisfied by anything I've ever done. I thought it would be harder for me, because I so badly just wanted him to love me. But that man is so full of hate. I know what love is now and unfortunately he never will. He doesn't know how to love and I feel sorry for him. The only thing I feel for him now is pity."

Rachel was rubbing Quinn's back soothingly as she softly hummed the tune to her original song. Quinn smiled into the embrace. "So how was your day? You know, besides writing a masterpiece did anything else happen?"

Rachel giggled and ducked her head shyly. She slowly looked back up at Quinn, then kissed her lips chastely and sighed. "I spoke to my dads."

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I told them about Shelby and how I just wanted to know where I came from. I apologized in case I made them feel that I didn't love them enough, because I do love them with all my heart. We cried, then we listened to sad music and cried some more. Then my daddy made some hot chocolate, vegan of course, and we watched 'The Way We Were.'"

Quinn giggled at the last statement before yawning. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm drained."

Rachel curled up beside her and they were both asleep in minutes. They slept the rest of the evening and all through the night, wrapped securely in each other's arms.

**000000000**

The following Monday, Rachel and Quinn performed Rachel's song for glee and their friends fell in love with it. They voted unanimously for that to be one of their songs for Sectional's. And together as a group they decided to write the other song needed for competition.

Two weeks later they were performing their own original songs in front of a sold out crowd and before the judges for the first time. 'Get it Right' got a standing ovation, and their group number 'Loser Like Me' got people up on their feet and dancing along. They were the crowd favorite and they took home first prize.

They all went out to dinner at Breadstix to celebrate. Not only were they moving on to Regional's, but they no longer felt like outcasts. Because for the first time in any of their lives, they felt like they belonged. Being part of something special truly made them feel special.

"Hey guys, wanna hear a joke?" Rachel asked excitedly. Everyone but Quinn, Brittany and Sugar groaned.

"How do you find Will Smith in a snow storm?"

She was met with silence.

"Look for Fresh Prints." She answered. Everyone stared at her wide eyed before descending into laughter. Rachel smiled with pride.

**A/N: I know it was short, but I hope that you liked it! Judy and Quinn are getting closer :) Up next, Christmas with the Berry's!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, least of all glee**

Judy and Quinn spent the holidays with the Berry's. Jeremiah educated them about the traditions and importance of Hanukah. Quinn knew a lot of the stories he shared because she had been regularly going to Temple with Rachel ever since she moved in. But the idea of spending this time with Rachel and her dads was something that Quinn held dear to her heart.

She was highly entertained by Judy's insistence at trying to learn Hebrew to make the experience more 'authentic.' Ever since the disastrous meeting with Russel, Judy had been spending more and more time at the Berry house. She knew that Quinn was lucky to have father figures like them in her life and wanted to do everything she could to ensure that her daughter was properly cared for (not that she doubted it), besides she actually enjoyed their company.

"I think your mom is a better Jew than I am." Rachel replied when Judy properly said their prayer in Hebrew on the first day of Hanukah.

Quinn laughed out loud and kissed Rachel's cheek. "You'll soon learn that my mother excels in everything she tries. She somehow makes Yoga competitive."

Rachel giggled in response.

"What's so funny girls?" Michael asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing." They replied in unison before descending into laughter again.

After they ate, Jeremiah lit the menorah as Judy looked on eagerly. Then they sat around the coffee table in the living room while Rachel grabbed a dreidel, and showed Quinn and Judy how to play with it. Quinn loved this side of Rachel, the side that was proud of her heritage. It made Quinn excited to take the brunette to church with her on Christmas morning.

The group happily chatted a bit before exchanging small gifts. They had all agreed that they would not spend more then $5 on each Hanukah gift, otherwise after eight days it would get quite expensive. So instead they were forced to use creativity in their purchases. Or in Rachel and Quinn's case, creativity in making their gifts.

They made a photo album for each of their parents, and each day they would add a page to it. The girls were truly proud of themselves, especially when they brought their respective parents to tears.

"This is so sweet and thoughtful!" Judy gushed as Jeremiah waved his hands in front of his face in an attempt to prevent the tears that threatened to fall.

Over the course of Hanukah, the girls received various small items: socks, gloves, hats and a scarf. They gratefully accepted each item, because they matched and Quinn somehow loved having everyone know that Rachel was her (though she never mentioned that aspect to her girlfriend). What she didn't realize was that Rachel liked the matching items for the very same reason.

On Christmas Eve, they invited their friends from glee over to the house and had a small dinner party with them. They snacked on food that was not good for them, and watched old Christmas movies as they talked happily about the rest of their plans for the break.

"We are definitely doing New Year's Eve at my house, no offense guys but we need some alcohol up in here." Puck commented.

Rachel scowled at him and Quinn rolled her eyes, but Santana and a few boys eagerly agreed to the idea. Santana's voice the loudest. "If for no other reason than I wanna see Berry drunk."

This time Quinn was the one with a scowl as she growled at the Latina. "You are not getting Rachel drunk Santana."

The Latina raised an eyebrow in defiance. "Really? So you girls speak for each other now too?"

Quinn frowned. "No, it's just that I don't want you to force Rachel into doing anything she doesn't want to do."

"If I don't want to drink, I won't." Rachel replied calmly, taking Quinn's hand in hers. "Besides, it could be fun and you'd be there to protect me."

Quinn grinned lopsidedly at Rachel's statement. Rachel trusted her with her life and that meant the world to Quinn. She absentmindedly heard Santana mutter 'whipped' as she leaned in to claim her girlfriend's lips.

After the food was gone and the movie was drawing to a close, Puck poked at Rachel to get the girl's attention. "Hey Berry; I have a joke for you."

Rachel's eyes lit up in anticipation while Santana and Quinn exchanged a nervous look. As much as Santana loved to give Quinn hell about being whipped by Rachel, the Latina herself had a bit of a soft spot for the petite brunette and had an insane desire to protect her.

"Why couldn't Helen Keller drive?" He asked.

Rachel regarded him with caution, because she had no clue where this joke was heading. Quinn and Santana were relieved that it didn't seem to be a dirty joke, which was what they expected from the mohawked boy.

"Because she's a woman." Puck answered as she laughed at his own joke. A couple of the other boys tried to hide their own amusement as Rachel stared at the boy in shock, her mouth agape.

Then her eyebrows knit together and anger flashed in her eyes. Puck had the brains to stop laughing and actually looked scared.

"Noah Puckerman! I am appalled! That joke was contemptible in every way imaginable. It was sexist and it was derogatory toward Helen Keller who was an amazing and inspirational woman and…"

"Derogatory is bad right?" Finn whispered to Puck who shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes it's bad!" Rachel shrieked. "You will apologize to me and everyone else who was undoubtedly offended and you will promise to never tell that joke again." She demanded and it terrified the boy.

He nodded furiously as he uttered numerous apologies and hung his head in shame. "Jokes like that wouldn't be too funny if they were about you." Rachel added, causing everyone who giggled at the joke to look remorseful.

"Looks like Q's not the only one Berry has whipped." Santana teased, earning herself a death stare from the diva. "Sorry." She muttered quietly and Quinn burst out in giggles.

Rachel tried to glare at Quinn too, but she found herself unable to be upset at her girlfriend. Instead, she crawled into her and allowed the blonde to wrap her in her arms. Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear. "Remind me never to get you angry."

They smirked to themselves when they heard Finn loudly whisper to Sam. "Dude scary Rachel is ten times more terrifying than scary Quinn."

Sam nodded his head glumly. Rachel tilted her head up toward Quinn, and spoke for only the blonde to hear. "Maybe it'll make them think twice about being so insensitive."

"I love you." Quinn breathed out.

Rachel smiled genuinely. "I love you more."

"Impossible." Quinn smirked.

"Kill me now." Santana moaned.

**000000000000**

The next morning, the Berry's and Fabray's went to mass for Christmas morning. Afterwards, Quinn eagerly explained to the Berry men all of her traditions and they happily took it all in. Rachel watched Quinn talk with such passion, that it made her ask the girl a question that suddenly worried her.

"You clearly love your religion, Quinn. Why haven't you really gone to church since you moved in? You gotta know that I would have gone with you."

Quinn looked at her mother nervously before explaining. "I was questioning a lot of things about religion. I have been since I realized I was gay. I was always taught it was an abomination. When I was kicked out by…my father…I decided to deal with God on my own terms. I may have questioned things, but I never lost faith. I enjoy going to Temple with you and seeing a different…approach. I guess I'm still figuring things out."

Judy smiled proudly at her daughter. "You know, I actually had a crisis of faith of my own. I hated someone telling me that my amazing daughter who I love with my entire heart was going to Hell. That's why I switched churches. I guess I was searching too."

The Berry's listened with intensity before Michael spoke. "Too bad more people weren't as tolerant as you Judy. There are some amazing people in this town, but we've come across quite a few bad ones too." Then he placed a hand on top of Quinn's. "And you my dear, I continue to be amazed with you. You make me so proud."

Quinn smiled even as tears stung at her eyes. But he wasn't done speaking yet. "You are a blessing in our lives and you are so perfect with our _other _daughter."

"Hey!" Rachel chuckled with fake indignation, causing Quinn to smile at her.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." He teased Rachel with a wink, before speaking again to Quinn. "You have overcome so much and you have helped Rachel overcome so much. I can't begin to imagine what you girls had to go through with the rejection you have felt continuously in your young lives. I know I don't get along well with my parents and I did suffer a bit of what you went through, but I didn't do it nearly as gracefully."

Quinn was full fledged crying now, as was Judy. Why couldn't she have married a man like that? Oh right, because he's gay.

"Thank you." Quinn whimpered, and Judy mouthed the words as well. Michael smiled at both blondes and nodded.

"And you, baby girl." Jeremiah spoke to his sniffling diva. "You are perfection and I wouldn't trade you for the world. Your Daddy and I are thankful for you every day of our lives and we love you with everything we are. We've been proud of you from day one; we were your biggest fans." He smirked when he saw the frown on Rachel's face. "I said we _were_ your biggest fans because I'm pretty sure that that title now belongs to a beautiful blonde."

Rachel's face lit up as she looked up at Quinn and the beautiful blonde nodded with pride to confirm Jeremiah's words.

Rachel's Dad took a wavering breath before continuing. "Every day we are impressed with the woman you are becoming, the woman you have become. And I know it goes without saying, but I am going to say it anyway. You deserve only the best, and you have that in Quinn so don't muck it up."

Everyone at the table chuckled as tears freely fell. After a moment, Rachel whispered. "I love you Dad and Daddy. I hope you know that when I was curious about my birth mother, it wasn't because I wanted something more than what you have given me. It's just…she's…"

"We know, sweetheart, we know." Michael answered. Rachel exploded into tears of relief as she threw herself on her fathers. They hugged her back with compassion and understanding.

Quinn and Judy watched the scene through glassy eyes before Judy attempted to cheer everyone up.

"Well, now, why don't we stop blubbering like babies and start exchanging gifts?" Judy said excitedly, though most of it was forced because she was still drained from the emotional impact of the last few minutes.

Even though they set a $5 limit on Hanukah gifts, there was no such limit on Christmas presents and the adults went wild.

The girls received several new outfits. Rachel received new strings for her guitar and books of blank sheet music to compose her own pieces in. Quinn received a guitar case that had her name bedazzled on it (which most likely was Rachel's idea, and she loved the girl for it). Quinn received art supplies and Rachel received a Barbara Streisand autographed playbill.

After opening all their gifts and thanking their parents profusely, Rachel and Quinn handed the adults a single present. The men passed it to Judy and allowed her to open it. She looked at the piece of paper with confusion.

"It's a gift certificate for family portraits. We thought we could get one of the five of us. We already paid for them and scheduled an appointment for later in the week." Rachel explained shyly.

The adults started crying again.

**0000000000000**

Quinn and Rachel finally left their parents to their own devices, simply because they got sick of all the crying.

Rachel led Quinn up to her bedroom and shut the door behind them. "I wanted to give you your present now."

Quinn's breathing became labored and her eyes went wide. "Rach, babe, our parents are right downstairs."

Rachel stared at her girlfriend in disbelief. "You thought I was going to take you upstairs and have my way with you?"

"I…" The blonde's face turned crimson as she looked away with embarrassment.

Rachel shook her head with a smile before sitting on the bed, next to Quinn, and taking the girl's hand in her own. "I appreciate the thought that I could have just had sex with you and you would have thought it was a Christmas present."

Quinn couldn't help groaning in embarrassment but smiled anyway.

"But I did actually get you something." Rachel finished.

Quinn sighed loudly. "I got you something too."

"Me first, please?" Rachel replied nervously causing the blonde to roll her eyes with a smile.

She moved to her dresser and grabbed two gifts out and handed them to Quinn. The blonde's smile widened. "Gimme Gimme!"

Rachel chuckled as she watched Quinn tear through the wrapping paper. The first gift was a statuette of X-23 and Quinn stared in shock. "Rachel…"

"I thought you'd like it. She could keep the Wonder Woman you have company."

Quinn nodded idly as she unwrapped the next gift. It was a homemade CD. Rachel had decorated the cover with a picture of them and hearts all around it and wrote an inscription on the back.

_I never believed in angels until I met you_

_I never believed in myself until I met you_

_I never believed in love until I met you_

_My life didn't start until I met you_

"Rachel." Quinn whimpered after reading the words.

"It has the songs we sang together at the park. Each time we spoke, if only through our music, because even then, I was falling in love with you. It also has the song that you performed for me and the song I wrote for Sectional's. It's the story of us, through music."

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat. "Well, this makes the gift I have for you a little easier to give." She said quietly.

Without a word, Quinn exited the room to grab Rachel's present out of her own bedroom. She came back moments later and knelt down beside the brunette, pulling the girl to the edge of the bed. Rachel's legs parted as they fell to the ground and Quinn was kneeling between her thighs, looking up at the girl who was seated on the bed and staring at her curiously.

"I didn't wrap my present."

"Quinn!" Rachel chastised, causing the blonde to smirk.

Quinn opened up her hand and was holding a little black box. Rachel's eyes widened drastically. "It's not an engagement ring, since we're only juniors." She opened the box and revealed a plain silver ring. "It's a promise ring. Actually it was my mother's wedding band but it will have to work until I can afford the real thing. But Rachel, you are it for me. I don't know how not to love you. And I promise I will love you for the rest of my life, if you promise to let me."

Rachel's breathing stopped as she stared at the ring then at Quinn and nodded ferociously. "A million times yes, Quinn."

Quinn smiled brightly, as relief swept over her. She didn't doubt Rachel's love, but that didn't make putting her self out there any easier. She gently slipped the ring on the finger of the love of her life. "You just made me the happiest girl in the world."

Rachel looked at the ring with admiration and love. Then she looked at Quinn the same way. "I can think of one girl who's happier right now."

And in that moment, Quinn fell in love with Rachel all over again.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I truly hope this chapter was worth it. Up next, New Year's Eve which means drunk Rachel :) Until then…**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Drunk Rachel, inappropriate Quinn, and some smut. It's going to be a great New Year's Eve! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any music mentioned**

True to her word, Santana kept supplying Rachel with alcoholic drinks. But Quinn refused to complain, because the tipsier Rachel got, the clingier she got and currently the brunette was giving her a lap dance.

"Rachel, babe. How are you doing?" Quinn asked with concern. She wanted Rachel to have fun but she didn't want her to suffer the consequences of a hangover.

By way of answering, Rachel attached their lips hungrily. Quinn smirked into the kiss. She always did love when Rachel took charge when it came to their sex life. In fact, she missed that sex life. With everything that went down over the holidays with Shelby and then Russel, they hadn't had time to consider resuming the sex life that she loved so much. Well, of course Quinn still considered it every time they fell asleep in the same bed (which was every night) or whenever she woke up with the brunette in her arms, and especially since she gave Rachel the promise ring. Quinn so badly craved the girl.

The blonde couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips but the brunette swallowed it with another kiss. And Quinn certainly couldn't help it when her hand began to wander under Rachel's barely there skirt.

"I'd say get a room, but I'd be disappointed that I couldn't watch." Puck muttered from somewhere in the distance.

Quinn couldn't have cared less about the interruption, but it brought Rachel back to reality. The tipsy brunette climbed off her girlfriend in order to yell at on of the many Puck's that she saw mocking her across the room. She shook her head to try and clear her vision, but now all it did was cause her pain. "Ow." Rachel muttered as she stumbled to the couch to sit down. "I think maybe, I had enough to drink."

"Really, munchkin? What gave you that idea?" Santana grinned from her spot beside her on the couch, before throwing a dark smirk in Quinn's direction.

Blaine and Kurt were giggling and kissing intermittently, until they caught Rachel's eye. "Blaine Anderson!" Rachel announced with a smile. "You and I never did a duet together." She explained as if it were a travesty.

Blaine looked at the diva with a smile; he never could pass up a chance to sing. Kurt and Quinn shared a worried glance as Rachel leapt from the couch and grabbed Blaine's hand.

Puck had already set up a karaoke machine, which was currently being used by Mercedes trying to serenade Sam. Rachel made it to the microphone, slipped it out of Mercedes' hand and shoved the black girl into Sam's waiting arms. Then she chose her music and smiled adoringly at Blaine. "I hope you can keep up with me."

Blaine, who was clearly not sober himself, grinned at her. "Don't worry about me, Berry."

Soon the music started and they serenaded each other with "Don't you want me?"

Quinn was a mixture of jealous and unbelievably turned on as she watched the scene unfold around her.

"Wow, I gotta hand it to your little diva." Santana smirked. "Even drunk she can hit those high notes."

"You should hear her hit them when I'm going down on her." Quinn muttered but when she saw several shocked faces land on her, she added. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

They all nodded with their mouths still agape.

As Rachel and Blaine continued their song, Quinn's mind continued to wander to things she'd rather be doing with her girlfriend. And when they sang one of their many "Don't you want me, baby" lines, Quinn yelled. "Yes, I want you!"

Santana cackled from beside her. "How long has it been since you two…you know?"

Quinn glared at her Latina friend briefly before continuing to eye sex her girlfriend. "I don't even need her to return the favor tonight…I just want to worship that body of hers." Quinn replied matter-of-factly. "But if she wants to…I wouldn't stop her. Because the things that girl can do with her mouth…" She heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to face Santana again. "I said that last part out loud, didn't I?"

Santana nodded.

Quinn growled in frustration. "I don't even know what's wrong with me."

Brittany, who Quinn didn't even realize had joined them, replied helpfully. "You miss your sweet lady kisses."

Quinn looked back toward Rachel as the song was drawing to a close. The brunette jumped toward Blaine to hug the boy and he leaned down to kiss her. Before their lips connected, Quinn was pulling Rachel away. "Don't you even think about it, Anderson. Her lips, and everything attached to them, are mine."

Rachel looked up at Quinn in confusion, until realization crossed her face. "Baby, are you jealous Blaine? He's totally gay for Kurt." Rachel smirked as she crashed her lips into Quinn's. Then she pulled away breathlessly. "And I'm yours, forever." She smiled as she held up her ring to remind Quinn. "I was just singing with Blaine."

Quinn was looking at the ring when she leaned in to whisper. "He was going to kiss you."

Rachel giggled. "You think I would have let him?" Then she grabbed Quinn's neck and pulled her down so she could whisper seductively. "Your jealously is sort of hot, though. I think you need to take me somewhere and re-claim me."

Quinn lost her ability to do pretty much anything when all the blood rushed south. She was dripping with desire for her girlfriend and it was only getting worse. Quinn felt herself being dragged somewhere, truthfully she didn't care where they went because she'd blindly follow Rachel anywhere.

Soon, Rachel was shoving her into the restroom and locking the door behind them. "So, Quinn, what do you want to do to me?"

Quinn had Rachel up against the wall in a matter of seconds. Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist as the girl seized her lips. Quinn was rocking her body into Rachel's core, whimpering whenever she felt the wetness and heat signaling her girlfriend's desire for her.

"Rach…"

"Baby…"

Quinn grabbed hold of Rachel and carried her to the sink and set her down on it. In no time at all, she had discarded the brunette's ruined panties. "You are already so wet…"

"For you..." Rachel moaned. "Always for you…"

Without warning or hesitation, Quinn dropped to her knees and brought her mouth to Rachel's throbbing center. She was torn between taking her time and savoring what she craved so much, or ravishing her girl as desire and lust pulsed through her. The decision was made for her when she heard Rachel whimper. "Quinn…I need you in me now."

Quinn moaned at the sensation of having Rachel, of tasting Rachel. She sucked and licked and nipped at Rachel's clit, before raking her tongue up the length of Rachel's slit. Then she shoved two fingers inside her girlfriend as she stood up and attached their lips in a passionate kiss. As her fingers found the rhythm of Rachel's hips, she felt her own climax building. It amazed her how pleasuring Rachel made her own body react in such a way. Hearing Rachel scream her name as she came made her own body come undone. And as they came together, all Quinn could think about was how amazing love truly could be.

The blonde was recovering from her own orgasm and planning on making herself presentable again, when she felt Rachel come back alive beside her. The brunette was breathing heavily as she whimpered. "I missed that."

Quinn chuckled. "You aren't the only one, baby."

Rachel climbed off the sink and came up behind the blonde, shoving her front roughly into Quinn's back. The she whispered huskily. "Now, it's your turn."

Quinn smiled to herself before turning around and facing her girlfriend. "I appreciate the thought, Rach, but I already came when you did."

Rachel's drunken eyes widened. "Really?" Then a frown overtook her features. "But I want to return the favor."

Quinn's breath hitched as she stared lovingly at her girlfriend. "And I love for you that…" Her words were cut off when Rachel's hand unceremoniously dipped underneath her panties and swiped at her still throbbing clit.

Rachel smirked as she slowly circled her thumb around the bulging nub. Quinn bit back the moan.

"So…" Rachel quickened the circles. "You don't want me inside of you right now?"

Quinn swallowed thickly, as her eyes darkened considerably. "I want it so much…"

Rachel stopped moving her circling her thumb, and instead swiftly removed the blonde's panties. She returned her hand to Quinn's core, cupping it as Quinn's desire for her soaked her hand. "Tell me what you want so much." Rachel dropped her voice in a sultry demand.

Trying to control her breathing, Quinn whimpered. "I want your fingers inside me and I want your tongue…I want your tongue inside me too."

Rachel nodded then thrust her fingers into Quinn's opening and began pumping quickly. They already knew each other's bodies so well, that it never took long to bring each other to the edge. Before Quinn climaxed, Rachel dropped down to her knees and let her mouth join what her fingers had already started. She was lapping up the juices as they flowed from her girlfriend, and when she felt Quinn start to tighten around her she stuck her tongue inside and let it finish the job. Quinn screamed her name loudly as intense pleasure coursed through her body.

When Quinn was able to recover from her second orgasm, the girls made themselves presentable and returned to the party. They were walking hand in hand, Quinn still in a just had two orgasms induced daze that left a lopsided grin on her face and Rachel was still a bit south of sober. Quinn led them to the couch and sat down triumphantly as she pulled Rachel unto her lap and held her securely in place.

Their friends stared at them in disbelief.

"I am so disturbed right now." Mike muttered, earning a kiss from Tina.

"Mailman! Mailman! Mailman!"

Rachel looked at Finn then at the others. "What's wrong with Finn?"

"He's been chanting that ever since you girls disappeared in the bathroom." Tina offered.

"I think you broke him." Brittany admitted.

Rachel reached over and touched Finn's leg to comfort him. But the boy jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom they just vacated. The brunette seemed confused so Quinn leaned into her and whispered. "Finn has a bit of a problem with…early arrival issues…"

Rachel turned toward her body around and faced her girlfriend with confusion. The blonde smirked and whispered. "He's turned on, Rach…like he can't stop it…"

Rachel's eyes widened. "Poor Finn."

Quinn's eyes were alight with mischief. "I don't think going into the bathroom and finding our discarded panties will help his problem."

Rachel's mouth dropped open in shock. "Quinn!"

The blonde was laughing heartily until she realized what she just said. It hit her hard as she realized that Rachel was sitting on her lap, without underwear and if that skirt was any shorter…

She shifted uncomfortably as she idly wondered if she could take Rachel right there in front of all her friends, you know…without them knowing. Her hands began to wander up Rachel's thighs. The brunette was practically straddling her already, so her hands wandered to Rachel's inner thighs. She was inches away from letting her fingers graze the paradise that awaited her.

"Don't even think about if, Fabray. You are not fingering your girlfriend in front of us." Santana warned.

All eyes were on the blonde, including doe eyed brown ones. "Quinn! Is that…?" Rachel shrieked as she slapped her hands away. "I can't believe you tried to do that!"

"Don't act all innocent, she already told us about how talented you are with that mouth of yours." Santana smirked.

"Quinn!"

The blonde simply shrugged. "It's true."

The rest of the group shifted in their seats uncomfortably. Then to break the tension, Puck announced. "Hey we have two minutes till New Year's!"

They began chanting, because that was better than dealing with the uncomfortable conversation that had been taking place previously. And when the New Year rang in and their friends all hugged and greeted each other and resumed their drinking, Quinn dipped her finger underneath Rachel's skirt quickly before bringing the damp finger to her mouth and sucking on it. When she saw that all Rachel did was raise an eyebrow and smirk, she took that as a small victory. Then Rachel crashed their lips together and kissed her thoroughly. When she pulled away, she smiled. "Happy New Year, Quinn."

Quinn sighed with a contended smile. "Happy New Year, Rach." She kissed her chastely. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel whispered against her lips.

That was when Quinn realized that no matter what happens this coming year that she could handle it as long as she had Rachel Berry to call her own.


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

This was going to be the first Valentine's Day either girl had ever shared with someone. Rachel never dated anyone before Quinn, and Quinn never cared enough about anyone else to want to spend the holiday with them. Rachel made them a reservation for dinner and they got all dressed up to go out to eat.

When they got to the restaurant, Rachel already had a dozen roses waiting for Quinn as well as a present. The blonde looked at her girlfriend in awe.

"Rach, Baby, you didn't have to do anything special. I just wanted to spend the day with you." Quinn smiled as she kissed Rachel softly. "But just so you know, I'm not complaining or anything."

Rachel giggled at Quinn's reassurance as they took their seats right next to each other. For them, sitting across the table from each other was too far away so they sat side by side in a booth with little space between them. They held hands while looking over the menu.

"Order whatever you want Quinn, I'm buying." Rachel replied just before the waiter arrived.

"No way! You got me flowers and a present, please let me buy dinner." Quinn protested.

Rachel brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed the blonde's knuckles. "If you let me pay for dinner, I'll let you repay me in other ways." Rachel's voice was silky and left little to be misinterpreted.

Quinn swallowed audibly and nodded, scared to speak because she knew she wouldn't have found her voice anyway. Rachel grinned excitedly and claimed Quinn's lips as their waiter appeared. After waiting uncomfortably for a moment, he cleared his throat.

Rachel pulled away with embarrassment as blush covered her face. "Sorry."

He smirked at her. "It's been happening to me all day, believe it or not."

The blush on Rachel's face got darker. She glanced around and saw all kinds of couples sharing intimate conversations or moments with each other. "I…believe it."

They placed their orders and then fell into easy conversation. Glee was on top of their list for discussion since Regional's was in a week. Everyone was so excited, perhaps none more so than Rachel. She was currently talking a mile a minute while the blonde hung on her every word. Quinn listened to Rachel intently; however, her eyes began to wander to the brunette's full lips. Quinn couldn't help licking her own as she watched Rachel's lips move.

Quinn sighed to herself. Ever since New Year's, they were back on track…sexually. There should be no reason that Quinn was so easily turned on. But the idea of Valentine's Day, and Rachel being so romantic and…just being Rachel. She truly did love everything about this girl. And as the smell of roses flooded her senses and candlelight was dancing off of her lover's face, the only thing Quinn could think about in that moment was getting Rachel alone so that she could…repay her, properly.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked with a sly smile, her soft eyes gently probing Quinn's soul. "You better not be thinking about sex right now."

Quinn's mouth dropped open. "How do you do that?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Lately, you are always thinking about sex."

"I'm not…pressuring you, am I?" Quinn asked nervously. She hated to be _that_ person.

Quirking an eyebrow, the brunette whispered. "Have you ever heard me complain?"

Quinn shrugged. "Sort of feels like you're complaining now."

Rachel chuckled as she squeezed Quinn's hand gently. "I'm not complaining. I was just…can I ask you something, Quinn?"

"Anything."

"What do you want for your future?" Rachel asked seriously.

"You." Quinn replied sincerely.

Rachel sighed. "I love you for saying that, but…what do you want for yourself? When you see the future…what do you see?"

Quinn's brows furrowed with confusion. "I want you." She scooted closer to her girlfriend, their thighs touching. "When I see the future…all I know that I want in it is you."

She stroked Rachel's cheek and kissed her softly. The brunette kissed her back tenderly. When they parted for air…and decency since this was a public place, Rachel was frowning. The blonde noticed instantly. "I said the wrong thing, didn't I?"

Rachel smiled sadly. "What you said was beautiful and I love you for it."

"But…" Quinn prompted, now worried about their relationship for the first time.

"I don't want you to wake up someday and realize that you spent your life following me and resent me because you don't have a dream of your own."

"Rach, I told you. You are my dream. You're my…everything."

"I can't be your everything, Quinn. It isn't healthy." Rachel locked her brown eyes with the now teary hazel. "I love you with everything I have Quinn, you are my world. And I see us in the future, I accepted your promise ring, remember?"

"Then why are you saying this stuff?" Quinn wiped at her teary eyes angrily.

"Because, I want more for you Quinn. I want you to have everything you ever dreamed of…or in your case, never thought to dream of. I…when I sing on Broadway, I will be singing to you. I will know that you are in the front row, my biggest fan. And I want to be that for you. I want to support you in something you love; I want you to know the feeling of having someone in the front row for you. I…"

Quinn nodded. She was starting to understand. Rachel wanted more for her then she ever wanted for herself. She took a deep breath and looked into Rachel's adoring eyes. "I will find something, Rachel. I would die before I ever let myself resent you for having something outside of me. I love watching you perform. It's one of my favorite things to do. The way your whole body lights up as you expel your emotions onto your audience. You knew you wanted to perform since you were like four. I haven't found my thing yet, Rachel, but I promise you I will." Then she rested their joined hands on Rachel's thigh as she leaned impossibly closer. "But until then, will you just let me love you?"

Rachel was speechless. Quinn Fabray always found a way to take her breath away. She had never been happier. Her life was full of love, and her dreams were within reach. All she wanted was for Quinn to feel that kind of pure happiness. Rather than trying to find words that would forever prove inadequate, she seized Quinn in a passionate kiss. Only breaking away, when the waiter apologized for interrupting them.

The rest of their dinner conversation was much lighter than what it had been previously. And after they finished their shared dessert, Rachel excitedly handed the wrapped gift over to Quinn. The blonde happily opened it, revealing a Michigan State jersey that was a different make from the football one she already possessed. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"It's a basketball jersey, Quinn!" Rachel practically ripped it out of the blonde's hands so she could fling it over the girl's head. "Make sure it fits."

Quinn couldn't hide the grin as she let the brunette dress her. Then she looked down at the basketball jersey. "Basketball, huh?" Quinn knew next to nothing about basketball.

Rachel apparently loved the game because she was currently bouncing in her seat. "March Madness, Quinn!"

"What?"

"College Basketball…THE tournament. Come on, Quinn?" Her smile dropped when she realized that Quinn was still lost.

"My Dads and I may be a little obsessed when it comes to March Madness. We put money in a pool and fill out the brackets and…"

Quinn was completely confused. Rachel huffed in frustration. "I will just have to teach you…you will be converted, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn couldn't help chuckling at Rachel's devilish smile. "Brackets, money, basketball…I guess I'm in."

"Great!" Rachel clapped her hands together. "Noah, Mike, Sam and Finn are already in on the pool. Or they will be when it gets time to do it. And we're already planning on watching as many games as we can…so now, you're ready."

Quinn nodded, because really that was all she could do.

After their Valentine's Day meal, the girls arrived home to an empty house and Quinn went right to work on repaying Rachel for the date…

**0000000000**

A week later, Regional's was upon them. Every one of them was a bundle of nerves. But when they failed to advance unto National's, they sat backstage feeling dejected. Not even Mr. Shuester knew what to say to make them feel better.

As they sat in silence, a voice interrupted their pity party. "Since this is your first year competing, I'd say that you've already done remarkably. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Rachel's eyes grew wide at the sound of the voice that she recognized all too well. Quinn felt Rachel's body go rigid; then reality hit her and she growled at the intruder. "You need to leave, now."

Santana picked up on the obvious tension and looked from Quinn to the brunette woman that stood tentatively in front of them. "Who are you?"

"She's Rachel's birth mom." Quinn spat out making Shelby actually flinch.

"Oh hell no!" Santana and Puck lunged toward the woman but were stopped by the others before they could tear into her.

"What's going on? Someone fill me in?" Will asked anxiously.

Santana was angrily pointing at Shelby. "That bitch nearly wrecked Rachel; she doesn't get to dismiss her like that and then just show up here of all places."

Quinn was a barely controlled volcano of fury at the moment. The only reason she wasn't attacking Shelby like Santana and Puck tried to, was because she was holding Rachel tightly. The girl was shaking in her arms, trying and nearly failing at controlling her sobs.

The rest of the kids made their way between Shelby and Rachel, their own way of protecting their friend.

No one spoke for a long time. It was Rachel's broken voice that cut through the silence. "What do you want?"

"I came to see you perform and I think you were wonderful. You are talented Rachel…"

"Stop it." Rachel demanded, her voice harsh though Quinn could still feel the girl shaking.

Shelby took a step forward but immediately was halted by all of Rachel's friends stepping menacingly toward her. "Don't." Puck growled.

Shelby nodded and took a step back. Then she folded her hands in front of her and addressed Rachel quietly…pleadingly. "When you came to me…I…"

They were once again enveloped in silence.

"You what?" Quinn prompted angrily. "She waited for you all night. You never came."

Shelby looked down in shame. Whispering as her eyes failed to meet anyone's glare. "I gave you up because I wasn't ready to be a mom. When you came…I wasn't ready…"

"And you are now?" Santana asked with a raised brow.

Shelby shifted uncomfortably. "I wasn't looking for you Rachel…you found me. " She sighed. "And you've been all I could think about for months."

Rachel stiffened in Quinn's arms and the blonde had to bite her tongue from cursing at the woman.

"I wanted to see you sing…and you remind me of myself."

Quinn stood up quickly and made several giant strides before stopping directly in front of Shelby. "She is nothing like you. She is amazing and perfect and kind and…you are none of those things."

Shelby swallowed slowly, her eyes never leaving Quinn's. "You're right, I'm not. Which is why I would have made a lousy mother. Rachel was better off without me and…"

"And what?" Rachel spoke quietly, everyone's eyes on her. "You are trying to justify what you did by saying that I was better off without my mother? It's true…I love my Dads. I love my life. But what if I didn't? You just gave me up so you could continue on with your career without the burden of a child."

Rachel took a shaky breath before standing up and walking toward Shelby. She spoke as she made the slow journey. "When I was getting beaten up and called names because I didn't have a mom who loved me. When I would cry myself to sleep wondering if anyone would ever love me…because how could they when my own mother despised my existence? When I had my first date…and didn't have a mother to talk to about it. When I fell in love for the first time and realized that despite everything I missed out on because you just tossed me aside, I found someone to love me. Where were you then? I did all of that without you, Shelby. And look around…I have friends now and I have Quinn. I used to think that I needed you…that I needed a mom. But I don't anymore."

No one spoke. No one moved. They could hear the minute hand click as it made its way around the clock. Finally, Shelby dropped her head in defeat. "I really did think you sounded amazing. And even if I lost my chance…please know that there wasn't a day that went by when I didn't…"

"Don't Shelby…you don't get to do this." Quinn begged when she felt Rachel's hand grip hers tightly. "Just go."

Shelby nodded and walked away. Quinn wrapped Rachel in a warm embrace, whispering "I love you" over and over again. Soon, they were engulfed by their friends. When they pulled apart, Rachel stood with her head held high and spoke to the group.

"We lost Regional's and I know it sucks. But it isn't because we weren't great out there. I think with more practice, we can come back next year and win this thing."

The group looked at Rachel with concern, hoping that the girl wasn't just projected a strong front. Then they looked at Quinn who nodded at them.

Quinn smiled as she kept Rachel's hand in hers. "None of us joined glee to win. We joined to be a part of something. And I think we did win. We found each other…and we haven't lost that. "

Soon everyone was nodded and smiling and talking about next year. Mr. Shue looked at his kids and smiled proudly. After the pep talk, they all decided to go out and celebrate. They got this far after all and there was always next year.

When their celebration dinner was done, Quinn and Rachel were in the blonde's bedroom. Rachel was strumming her guitar, humming a tune that Quinn didn't recognize. And the blonde was sketching her.

"Why do you think she came, Quinn?" Rachel asked quietly, her fingers still strumming softly.

The blonde looked up from her sketch. "I think she was curious. I think she meant what she said about not being ready to be a mom. She's still too selfish to be motherly…if you ask me." Quinn said that last sentence under her breath but Rachel heard her.

"Do you think that if we hadn't found her…do you think that she would have ever come to look for me?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, Rach. Maybe…eventually."

Rachel nodded. She went back to humming as she strummed the guitar, but Quinn kept watching her.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, knowing it was a loaded question.

"I was. I thought I got through it all and dealt with it but now…"

"Now you're not sure." Quinn concluded to which Rachel nodded.

The blonde sighed and put her sketchbook down before climbing off of the bed and approaching her girlfriend. "You don't need all the answers right away." She placed a hand on Rachel's, before taking the guitar and sitting it on the floor beside them. "In the meantime, March Madness will be starting soon and I think I need a crash course."

Rachel smiled brightly at her girlfriend. Rachel went into a massive description about the tournament and how you choose teams that you think will advance. Each team plays until they are eliminated and as the number of teams dwindles down, they advance to the Championship game. She told her about MSU's odds of getting to the Final Four and what teams to look out for. She talked about the basketball rules and in no time, Quinn found herself excited for the tournament to start.

When the time came, Quinn joined in the pool as she chose the teams she wanted to face off in the Championship and made sure all her MSU paraphernalia was up to par before the first round of play. And as all their friends gathered to watch the games, Quinn thought to herself that she truly didn't need anything else in her life. If this was it then it was amazing.

What was especially amazing was when MSU beat Ohio State and sent Finn into tears. And when MSU beat all the teams that Sam, Mike and Puck had chosen, it made March Madness all the more exciting. But when MSU won the Championship game against North Carolina and Rachel was in the mood to celebrate…all night long; that is when Quinn realized that she loved College Basketball, she loved March Madness and she LOVED MSU.

**A/N: Let me know if you felt that this was all over the place. I wanted Valentine's Day to happen and Regional's/Shelby but there wasn't enough content for two separate chapters. The Valentine's Day talk that Rachel and Quinn had will come into play next and Shelby's arc isn't completely over (though that will occur later). I still have a lot of amazing stuff planned for this story, but it is scheduled to happen their Senior Year so I wanted to move along with the story. Let me know what you think…good or bad. As always, thank you.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

"Where's the munchkin? I thought you two were joined at the hip." Santana asked Quinn, while the two of them and Brittany were sitting in Quinn's room.

Quinn frowned at Santana's statement. Were they really that bad? "We don't always have to be together, San." The blonde spat out.

"So, she ditched you." The Latina stated with a knowing smirk.

Quinn sighed. "She said that we should try to have separate lives as well, so we don't smother each other." The blonde absentmindedly played with a loose stitch on her bedspread.

"She's right you know." Santana offered.

"Right, like you and Brittany are ever apart." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"We don't live together, Q." Brittany replied. "We try to spend all our time together, but it's nice to go home and just be alone for a bit sometimes. You guys don't have that."

"I don't want that. I don't need time apart from Rachel. I like being around her."

"But if you get a chance to miss her….then the sexy times are so worth it." Brittany explained happily.

"Our love life is fine, Brit."

"Oh, we're well aware. Have you tried to finger her in public recently?" Santana teased, eliciting a blush from Quinn.

"I can't believe you called me out on it. That was humiliating!" Quinn whined.

"What would have been humiliating is if you succeeded and we all had to witness the girl scream your name. She's a loud one, I'm sure."

"Can we not talk about this?" Quinn demanded.

The Latina waived her hand in dismissal. "Whatever. I was bored of the subject anyway."

"You never answered San's first question, where is Rachel?" Brittany wondered.

"She's out with Kurt."

"What are they doing?" Brittany asked with curiosity.

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

Santana stared at Quinn incredulously. "Like Hell you didn't ask!"

The blonde shrugged. "I wanted to give her the space she thinks we need. I didn't want to seem all…clingy."

"Which you are, by the way." Santana smirked.

"Shut up." Quinn groaned.

"I could call her and ask what's she's doing." Brittany offered.

Quinn's eyes lit up but Santana spoke. "Hell no. You are not becoming _that _girl!"

The blonde sighed and collapsed onto her bed. She didn't want to be _that _girl either, but she really did want to know when the brunette was coming home. She groaned out loud when she realized that Rachel was right, they did need to learn to live independently of each other. Quinn needed something of her own.

"Penny for your thoughts." Santana mused into the awkward silence that enveloped them.

"I don't think they're worth that much." Quinn muttered as she shifted on the bed and looked over at her friends. They were watching her with concern. "Do you think…will Rachel outgrow me? After high school. She has these dreams and I am okay with following her wherever she goes…but what if she finds someone that…"

"Stop right there, Q. She's not going to outgrow you, she loves you. But you can't just follow her as romantic as that may seem in theory, you need to find a dream of your own. And if you say that Rachel is your dream…I promise you, I'll puke."

Quinn remained silent for several minutes before answering. "I never let myself want anything before. This thing with Rachel just happened; it wasn't like I went out looking for it."

"You can't just sit by and wait for a new dream to fall in your lap." Brittany said thoughtfully.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked her honestly.

"I want to dance. I don't know how to make that a career but that's what I love to do. Besides Santana, of course."

Quinn made a show of covering her ears because of the inadvertent overshare. Santana blushed deeply, which Quinn actually found adorable.

"San, what about you? What's your dream?" Quinn asked after they each had regained their composure.

"I think…I'd like to be a lawyer."

"You'd be good at it." Quinn replied sincerely.

"No shit." Santana said grinning wildly.

"So what do you love to do?" Brittany asked Quinn.

"I love to…draw." Quinn said after thinking about it for awhile. "Besides singing and playing guitar, drawing is something that I'm actually really good at."

"You draw?" Brittany asked excitedly. "I wanna see some pictures."

"No!" Quinn replied anxiously, remembering that the only things she had been drawing lately were naked sketches of Rachel.

Santana raised an eyebrow at Quinn, while Brittany looked like she was about to cry. After she released a harsh breath, Quinn mumbled. "Some of my drawings are…really embarrassing, okay?"

The Latina's interest was piqued. "Embarrassing how? You just said that you were really good at it."

Quinn blushed.

"Holy shit!" Santana exclaimed. "You've been drawing naked pictures of Rachel, haven't you? Please tell me she poses for you, because otherwise that's creepy."

"You draw Rachel naked? I wanna see." Brittany smiled excited at the thought of it.

"No one is going to see anything, okay?" Quinn groaned.

"Just tell me one thing, Q. Is she is hot as I think she is?" Santana asked as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Though the skirts she wears, it doesn't really leave much to the imagination if you know what I mean."

"Santana." Quinn warned.

"She's right, Q. One time Rachel bent down in glee, to get a paper she dropped, and when I turned my head just right I saw her panties." Brittany admitted.

Both Quinn and Santana stared at Brittany wide-eyed.

"And I'm not the only one; you should have seen Puck lick his lips." Brittany added.

"I don't need to hear this kind of stuff. Not now." Quinn groaned as she closed her eyes tightly trying to get the image of both Puck and Brittany leering at her girlfriend out of her mind.

She was brought from her thoughts when she heard moans. She cracked an eye open and saw Santana's hand slip under Brittany's shorts.

"No way! Nope. This is not happening. You are not having sex here. Leave. Now." Quinn demanded.

Santana didn't waste any time as she pulled Brittany to her feet and linked their fingers as they walked toward the door. "You definitely need to get laid, Fabray. You're not fun when you're so…sexually frustrated." Santana said as she and her girlfriend walked out the door.

"By Q!" Brittany yelled on the way out.

"I am not sexually frustrated." Quinn whined. "I just don't want anyone who isn't me having sex in my room."

**000000000**

She began to regret sending Brittany and Santana away, because now she had nothing to distract her from the knowledge that Rachel was out enjoying herself without her. She probably wasn't even missing her. Rachel and Kurt were probably laughing and gossiping and singing and Quinn probably never even crossed their minds.

It took everything she had not to drive to Kurt's house and beg them to let her join them. Even if they were watching Funny Girl for the eight hundredth time, Quinn would gladly set through it if it meant that she could hold Rachel and listen to the girl quote her favorite parts or quietly sing along to the songs. She adored that about Rachel. She adored everything about Rachel.

She considered calling Puck to come and play Xbox with her, but she was still upset learning that he had been checking out Rachel. For a minute, she almost considered Finn. Then she realized that Finn and Kurt lived together and wondered if Finn was hanging out with Rachel and Kurt right now. The thought made her more jealous than she cared to admit. And not because she didn't trust Rachel, but because she just wanted to be with the girl and hated that anyone else could be with her right now and she was stuck home alone. It wasn't even her home to begin with, which made her feel even more depressed.

Her thoughts drifted to Mike and Sam. Maybe they could go to the comic book store with her. She texted the blond boy, but he didn't respond. So she shot a text to Mike.

**From Mike: What's up?**

**From Quinn: Just wondering if you're busy?**

**From Mike: Tina and I were just going to watch Serenity.**

**From Quinn: Mind if I join?**

**From Mike: Of course not, come on over!**

**00000**

The movie was a perfect distraction from her life. And so was the hour long discussion afterwards.

"I want to learn to cuss in Chinese." Quinn stated earning a chuckle from her friends.

"Please tell me that's not the only thing you appreciate about the movie." Mike begged.

The blonde smiled. "No, I love that movie. It's just every time I watch it I wish I could just start yelling profanities in Chinese."

Tina shook her head with a smile. "Kinda like when I watch Bruce Lee movies and I wish I knew Marital Arts."

"Yes! And when I watched The Matrix, I wish I could dodge bullets." Mike replied eagerly.

"Because that is such a necessary talent." Quinn deadpanned.

**00000**

By the time Quinn left, she was glad to get out of there. She felt a bit like a third wheel. She felt that way around Brittany and Santana earlier as well. At least when Rachel was around, she was never a third wheel.

She returned to the Berry house, realizing that for the first time since she moved in that she referred to it in such a way rather than calling it home. Even after shaking her head of the thought, she couldn't shake the feeling. Things had changed. When she got to her bedroom, still alone in the house, she pulled out her phone and called her mom.

The conversation was awkward and difficult to get through, but it had to be done. As she hung up the call, a half an hour later, she dispelled a deep breath. She knew the conversation that was still to come was going to be even more draining, so she stepped in the shower and tried to calm her body.

By the time she was out of the shower, and changed into her pajamas, she was ready to sleep off the longest day of her life. When she got into her bedroom, Rachel was sitting on her bed with a pleasant smile. Quinn crossed the room quickly and embraced her girlfriend. They kissed passionately, showing each other how much they were missed.

"I missed you." Rachel breathed out, and Quinn smiled sadly at the words.

"Did you? Really?" Quinn asked, trying not to sound bitter.

"Of course." Rachel smiled as she kissed her again.

"Rach, we need to talk." Quinn whispered, and Rachel immediately pulled away from her.

"Are you…are you breaking up with me?" Rachel asked climbing off the bed, trying to distance herself from the blonde.

Quinn grasped at her desperately, trying to keep Rachel close. "No, never. Please, just hear me out."

Rachel stopped moving away, but she was still out of the blonde's reach. "Before you do this…could I show you something?"

Quinn nodded.

Rachel grabbed something of the bed that Quinn hadn't noticed when she laid down. The brunette handed it to her as the blonde took it slowly.

Quinn looked at the leather-bound object. "What is it?"

"I made copies of your sketches for the comic book idea you had. It took me a while to get the proper pictures…what with all the sketches of me." Rachel said with a blush and Quinn ducked her head with embarrassment. She really felt like a pervert at the moment. She couldn't even look at Rachel when the brunette continued. "I think I got them all copied. And then I had Sam help me arrange them."

"Sam? I thought you were with Kurt." Quinn asked as her brows furrowed in confusion.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably. "If I told you I was spending the day with Sam, you would have been more suspicious and wondered what we were up to and I wanted this to be a surprise."

"You lied to me." Quinn breathed out, barely above a whisper.

Rachel stepped forward quickly and took Quinn's hand in her own. "It wasn't like that, I promise I just…"

Quinn shook her head interrupting her. "Just finish explaining what this is, Rachel." She didn't mean to sound so harsh.

The brunette flinched at Quinn's tone, but took a tentative step closer anyway. She flipped through the first page. "We arranged the book into a prototype. It's your first comic book." She said with a proud smile. "Sam read through it and thought it was a great idea, so afterwards we made several more copies and sent them out to the different independent comic book publishers. According to Sam, there are some publishers that publish original works by unknown creators. So we sent them a portfolio with a description of each character and an outline of the overall story."

Quinn stared at Rachel wide eyed with her mouth open, before she looked away and started flipping through the pages of the leather-bound book. She had to admit, it turned out beautifully. She and Sam put it together just how Quinn had envisioned it.

Rachel slowly set on the bed beside her. "I know we talked about you finding your own dream, but it's been a few months and…I thought maybe I could show you that you can accomplish one that you have already started. Even if the book doesn't get published, we have a portfolio for you now. You could get into art schools or work as an illustrator. The possibilities are endless and…"

"I appreciate what you did for me. I love to draw and I guess I didn't think about what possibilities there were…but you…you didn't have a right to make that decision for me. The comic was personal…and it was mine to share not yours."

"Quinn, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to help…"

"Because I'm a Lima Loser who can't even recognize my own dreams when their staring me in the face?" Quinn cut her off sharply.

"Quinn, what's wrong with you? Why are you so upset? I never thought any of those things about you." Rachel said through teary eyes.

Quinn took a deep breath. Then she sat the book on her bed and looked intently at Rachel. "I don't even think I'm upset about the comic thing. I'm actually impressed with how it turned out. But you…you lied to me today, Rachel. You said you were with Kurt and…"

"Nothing happened between me and Sam, I promise."

"I don't give a fuck about that!" Quinn raised her voice then grimaced at how loudly it came out. When she saw Rachel backing away from her she rushed toward her with her own teary eyes. "Rach, sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"I don't even recognize you, Quinn. I don't like who I'm seeing." Rachel said as she stood from the bed.

"Rachel." Quinn begged. Then she hung her head in shame. This was not going the way she wanted it to. "I…I love you Rachel. And I spent all day missing you, until I realized that you were right. We need some space…you had to lie to me today just to get away so you could create the most amazing surprise for me. And then when you gave it to me…instead of hugging and kissing you and letting you know how much I love if, I get upset at you because all day I thought I was the only one…I thought you were busy having fun without me while I was bored and missing you."

"Quinn…" Rachel exhaled quietly, her face softened as she regarded Quinn with adoration. "I spent the whole day thinking about you and hoping that I could do this for you…that you could see how amazing I think you are and that you don't have to settle for simply following me. I wanted to give you a dream that I knew you already wanted and I wanted to be a part of it as well…just as you will be a part of mine."

"And I love you for that." Quinn paused. "I called my mom…when the school year is done, I'm moving back in with her."

"Quinn, don't do this." Rachel begged.

"That way we can spend senior year getting used to being apart. College is going to be rough enough, even if we live in the same city. We won't be able to see each other as often as we're used to…and we need to prepare for that."

"You're moving out."

"Yes."

"Because we need space." Rachel's voice cracked. "It sounds like you're breaking up with me."

"No, baby, listen." Quinn rushed to her girlfriend and hugged her tightly. "I promise that we're not breaking up. That's the last thing I want. But we do need to learn to live…independently. I can't be as miserable as I was today just missing you. I need to have fun with my friends while you're having fun with yours. I need to start pursuing that dream, Rach…the one you helped me realize today."

Rachel didn't even try to hide her tears. Quinn wiped the tears from her own eyes and kissed Rachel's forehead. "I have no intention of ever letting you go…but if we are to survive without resenting each other…this is what we have to do. I promise it's for us. Everything I have ever done has been for us."

Rachel pulled away and studied the wet, hazel eyes that bore into her. "I hope you're right, Quinn." The brunette said with uncertainty. "Because it feels like the beginning of the end to me."

Quinn took a shaky breath as the tears fell from her eyes. She desperately claimed Rachel's lips. As they kissed heatedly, Quinn prayed that she was doing the right thing and that this wasn't the move that was going to break them up.


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The day after school ended for the summer, Quinn packed her bags to move back in with her mother. She had most of her stuff packed for the last two weeks, but now she was packing the rest. As she stood in the semi-empty room, she sighed loudly.

"You don't have to do this." Rachel said, standing in the doorway.

Quinn turned to face her. "You can come in, you know."

Rachel shrugged. Things have been awkward between them for the last few weeks. Rather than walking in each other's rooms as if it were their own, they took to knocking. Neither knew who started it, but both continued with it. They also had been sleeping in their own bedrooms at night, rather than sharing a bed. Slowly, they were becoming independent. However, both feared that their independence would lead to their break-up.

"We've been together every day since I moved in here at the beginning of the school year. I'm sure we could both use some…space." Quinn explained as she walked toward Rachel, since the brunette had yet to step into the room.

"Somehow, space sounds like taking a break. Which usually ends up meaning…" Rachel whispered quietly, nearly voicing both of their fears.

Rachel was interrupted when Quinn placed her fingers gently on the brunette's lips. Rachel swallowed slowly and Quinn immediately withdrew her hand. "Sorry." She muttered.

Rachel growled in frustration. "I hate this, Quinn! I hate that we tip-toe around each other now."

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed. "You tip-toe around me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I use the downstairs restroom if you're taking a shower, I don't even go to try to talk to you if your bedroom door is shut. Yesterday, I learned a new song on my guitar and I wanted to share it with you but I didn't want to bother you and…"

Quinn looked down in shame. She thought she was giving Rachel the space she wanted; she didn't know that she had inadvertently pushed her away. "What song was it?" She asked, bringing her head up to meet Rachel's eyes.

The brunette sighed. "It doesn't matter, it's not even that important."

"It's important to me." Quinn whispered, taking a step closer to her girlfriend.

"Is it?" Rachel asked, her voice lacked bite but it was the defeated tone that cut Quinn's heart to pieces anyway.

"If course it is. I'm doing all of this for you…for us." Quinn explained, taking the brunette's hands in hers. "You were right when you said that I had to find a dream."

"I didn't think your dream would take you away from me." Rachel muttered but Quinn heard her.

"Nothing could take me away from you." Quinn stated with reverence. Then she released Rachel's hand and walked back into the bedroom. A pang of sadness swept through her when she realized that Rachel didn't follow her.

The blonde walked over to her dresser and grabbed the Wonder Woman statue off of it. She walked back to Rachel. "I was hoping you'd keep this for awhile, to remember me. To remember us."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I don't need anything to remember you, Quinn. Stop being so dramatic, you're only going to move across town." As she said it, a small smile crept on her lips.

Quinn's lips turned upward as well, because she had achieved the desired affect. "You're right, we're only going to be a few miles apart…so…" Quinn handed the figurine to Rachel, wrapping a hand overtop of the brunette's. With her other hand, she lifted Rachel's chin so that they were looking eye to eye. "We're okay, right? I'm still yours…you're still mine?"

Rachel dispelled a breath and then she wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde. "Of course I'm yours, Quinn."

"Mom wanted me to tell you that she would like to have you over next week Wednesday, she wanted to cook you dinner…" Quinn spoke nervously.

"I can't, Kurt and I are going to watch Funny Girl for the 81st time." Rachel deadpanned.

"Oh, well, I could see if a different day works for her." Quinn replied regrettably causing the diva to laugh.

The blonde stared at her girlfriend in confusion.

"Quinn, of course I'd love to have dinner with you and your mom." Rachel replied with a smile.

"But you…" Quinn frowned.

"I was joking; you used to be able to tell." Rachel replied with a frown of her own. "Seems I'm not the only one tip-toeing around here." She sat the figurine on the desk beside her before returning to stand directly in front of the blonde.

"I just don't want to do the wrong thing here, or say the wrong thing. I feel like I'm so close to crossing the line as it is…" Quinn admitted quietly, when Rachel looked at her.

"You don't have to explain it, Quinn. I get it. I always have. I just don't like it. I'm the one who gave you the idea, and I promise I do want you to find a dream of your own…I just wish that I could have found a better way of saying that to you without making you feel like you're not good enough or something, because that was never the case. You're amazing and I only want you to be as happy as you make me…"

"I was…I am." Quinn defended quickly.

Rachel stared at her for a moment. "And I get that. But if you don't find something that you love doing…and don't you dare say that you love doing me…" Quinn smirked at Rachel's statement. "If you don't find something you love…if you dedicate your life to only following me as I follow my dreams…I knew you'd come to resent me or if that wasn't the case…that you'd rely on me to make you happy and that's a lot of pressure for me." Rachel paused to bring a hand to Quinn's cheek. "I plan on trying my best to make you happy for our whole lives, but you still need more than just me Quinn."

Quinn leaned into the brunette's touch and brought her own hand up to place it on top of Rachel's. When she locked eyes with her girlfriend, she spoke. "I understood what you were trying to say…it was just hard to hear. You're right and that's why I'm doing this. We'll be fine, I think we're just scared because we've lived together since we started dating so living apart will be different…but that doesn't have to be a bad thing."

Rachel regarded Quinn with curiosity as a small smile formed on the blonde's face. Quinn's eyes lit up as she continued to speak. "Now when we go on dates, we get to pick each other up at the front door. I get to be surprised when you open the door and I can see what you chose to wear rather than us getting ready for the date together. I get to bring you flowers. I get to walk you to the front door and kiss you goodnight on the doorstep. I get to call you in the middle of the night just to hear your voice."

"You will do no such thing, Quinn! You know I need my beauty sleep." Rachel pouted, though it was playfully.

The blonde chuckled in response. "We'll get to be a normal high school couple Rachel; it will be good for us."

Rachel folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "I fully expect those flowers when you take me out on a date."

"Of course."

"And the goodnight kiss."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving without one."

"And I think I could even look forward to those late night phone calls." Rachel couldn't hide the smile that began to form on her face. "Will these calls include hot phone sex perchance?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure some of them will."

Rachel took her bottom lip between her perfectly white teeth; Quinn followed the action with her eyes and couldn't help licking her lips.

"I think we've also been lagging in the sexting arena as well." Rachel replied with a husky drawl.

As soon as the words escaped Rachel's lips, the blonde had enough of the idle chatter and closed the distance between them. Their kissing grew heated quickly as their hands wandered. Quinn picked Rachel up and the brunette wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist. Quinn led them to the bed, and when they made love it was like the first time. They explored every inch of skin and worshipped each other's body.

When the girls got dressed again, Rachel helped Quinn finish packing. Then she took the Wonder Woman figurine back into her room and came back a moment later with a small stuffed teddy bear that Quinn hadn't seen before.

"What's that?" The blonde asked when Rachel re-entered her room (without knocking this time). It was a small step, but at least it made the blonde smile.

Rachel blushed. "It's Pooh Bear; at least that's what I call him. He's been in my closet since you moved in…I was embarrassed and thought you'd tease me."

"I still might tease you." Quinn smirked playfully. "I mean, Pooh Bear? He's not even yellow."

"Quinn!" Rachel swatted at her girlfriend and stuck her bottom lip out in the largest pout Quinn had ever seen.

"Sorry, Babe. I was just joking, I think he's adorable." She stated honestly as she regarded the fluffy black bear.

"I'm glad you think so, because…" She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear nervously. "I thought you could take him home with you…to remember me by."

Quinn's heart melted at the gesture. Of course, it was absolutely unnecessary because the tiny brunette would remain in her heart forever…but the idea that Rachel was willing to reveal something she kept hidden _and _trusted Quinn with her prized possession was enough to make the blonde fall in love all over again.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered when her girlfriend had yet to respond.

Hazel eyes shot up to find probing brown ones. "Sorry, I got side-tracked…it's too bad we just got dressed because I really want to show you what this gesture means to me."

Rachel rolled her eyes but blushed all the same. "There are other ways to thank someone that having sex Quinn."

"But none are as fun."

"You're right, actually." Rachel admitted shyly.

"I usually am." The blonde beamed with pride.

Quinn took another step toward her girlfriend, and then stretched out her arm to reach for the teddy bear. Rachel pulled it back quickly, placing a kiss on the bear's nose, and then handed it slowly to the blonde.

"I think I'm a bit jealous that he got a kiss and I didn't." Quinn pouted.

Rachel shrugged. "He's cuter than you are."

Quinn's mouth dropped open in shock before she shut it tightly and huffed her discontentment. Rachel giggled at the action.

The girls wandered downstairs and had dinner with Rachel's dads. The chatter was surprisingly light and relatively mundane.

"We talked to your mom Quinn, and we agreed on a custody agreement of sorts." Michael stated after taking a sip of his wine.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Custody arrangement?"

"Yeah, we weren't about to give you up without a fight." Jeremiah stated as if it were obvious.

The statement brought tears to Quinn's eyes. She realized then just what she was walking away from. Sure she was still Rachel's girlfriend, but she forgot that she was also their daughter and they felt like she was leaving them.

"Michael…Jeremiah…."

Michael raised a hand to silence her. "We know what you're about to say and there is no thanks necessary, Quinn. You are our second daughter, and we have loved every minute of having you here with us."

"That's why we made the deal with your mom. We get you on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Jeremiah replied.

She frowned at him. "For what?"

"Dinner. Every Tuesday and Thursday, we'd like you to come here and have dinner with us." Michael explained. "And Judy gets Mondays and Wednesdays with you girls."

Rachel shook her head in amusement. "You guys think you're so smart, don't you?"

"We only get one more year with you girls before you head off to follow your dreams, forgive us for wanting to make the most of it." Jeremiah defended.

"I think it sounds wonderful." Quinn said through watery eyes.

"I think they're being generous. I mean, they left you with three whole days to yourself." Rachel grumbled.

Quinn leaned in and whispered to her girlfriend. "I think they left the weekends to us…"

Rachel's eyes widened and then she frowned. "But we're supposed to be practicing independence…the 'custody arrangement'" Rachel air quoted the words as she glared at her parents. "Doesn't give you much time to do your own thing."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. As far she was concerned, spending time with everyone she loved was exactly what she wanted but she decided to humor her girlfriend anyway. "I don't think they expect it to be binding."

"Oh, it's an iron-clad contract." Jeremiah mused. "Our word is law."

This caused the girls to chuckle.

"We just want you guys to promise not to forget about us…or your mom, Quinn. That's all. But of course you can do whatever you guys want to do. Hang out with friends and whatever young people do these days." Michael replied with a smile. He truly did love his girls.

Quinn left after dinner, and after kissing Rachel goodbye for nearly 20 minutes. She walked through her front door and an overwhelming feeling of finality hit her. Her mom was waiting for her in the living room.

"I thought I'd help you unpack, if you don't mind the company." Judy offered.

"That'd be great Mom, thanks."

The two women unpacked in silence before Judy broke it. "How'd dinner go?"

"It felt like the Last Supper." Quinn replied drearily.

"No need to be so dramatic, Quinn." Judy scolded before she caught herself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to come off so…"

"Uptight?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to know that things will be different around here, different than they were when your father was home…but I still have a long way to go, Quinnie."

Quinn nodded but didn't respond with words.

"Did you and Rachel sort everything out?"

The younger blonde sighed. "Yeah, we both understand why we're doing this…it's just hard to be away from her. She's my whole life, Mom."

"Which is exactly why what you're doing is a good idea."

"I know." Quinn muttered quietly.

They finished unpacking in silence and then Judy walked out of the room with a quiet "Good night, Dear."

Quinn changed for bed and climbed underneath the blankets. She picked up her phone and immediately called Rachel.

"How'd the unpacking go?" Rachel asked as she answered the phone.

"Strange. Being back here…I think it'll take some adjusting."

"She's trying, Quinn."

"I know…it doesn't make it easier though."

"You guys will have to talk when stuff bothers you. She'll listen to whatever you have to say, Quinn."

"The Fabray motto has always been to sweep all bad feelings under the rug."

"Maybe it's time to put the broom away."

"Yeah, I guess I've got a whole year to work at it."

"Don't take the whole year to start trying."

"Yes, Mom." Quinn groaned with a smile. It was nice talking to Rachel like this again, with no filters and with complete honesty. The two weeks leading up to her finally moving out were tense in the Berry house but being on the phone with Rachel right now made her believe that they were going to be okay. They would really be better because of this.

They talked the rest of the night on the phone until they fell asleep to the sound of each other's voice. When Quinn woke up the next morning, phone clutched in her hand, she had a smile on her face. She trotted down the stairs happily and greeted her mother with enthusiasm.

"Well, you seem in a far different mood than when I left you last night." Judy asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"I talked to Rachel all night."

Judy nodded in understanding. "And let me guess, you're going over there today."

"Actually, she starts her voice lessons today."

"What does that girl need lessons for? She's perfect."

Quinn chuckled. "I told her the same thing, but she insists that there is always room for improvement."

"What are you doing for the day?"

"I thought I'd sketch a bit then if you're not busy maybe you and I could make dinner together." Quinn replied earning a bright smile from her mother.

"That sounds wonderful, honey. Anything in particular on the menu? I could go to the store and pick up whatever ingredients we need."

Quinn shook her head. "I'd like to go to the store with you; maybe we could make a day of it."

"I'd love that." Judy replied with a smile.

After sketching for a few hours and strumming around on her guitar for an hour after that, Quinn and Judy headed to the store to pick up some items for a vegan recipe that Quinn wanted to try.

"So, you're vegan now?" Judy asked as they walked through the grocery store together.

"Not strictly, but it's easier to know what Rachel can and can't eat if I familiarize myself with the lifestyle."

Judy hummed in amusement.

"What?" Quinn asked with a raised brow.

"I've probably told you before, but you're different around her…better."

Quinn chuckled.

"It's true. She changed you."

Quinn's face turned serious. "Are you disappointed in me for changing so much?"

Judy stopped walking. "Quinnie, I like the change; you're happier. And I'm not disappointed in you…I never was." She looked down, avoiding Quinn's penetrating gaze. "I'm disappointed in myself."

"You've changed too, Mom. Very much so, and I love you for accepting my relationship with Rachel."

Judy started to walk again. "Are we inviting Rachel over for dinner tonight? Is that why we're cooking this dish?"

"Actually, I think we've made a non-verbal agreement to try to spend the day apart. I don't want to be the first to cave."

Judy chuckled and shook her head in amusement. "Oh to be young again."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll learn that it's okay to cave in rather than go to bed angry, Quinn. If caving in gets you the girl, then why not do it?"

"Santana says I'm whipped." Quinn mumbled.

"You would do anything for the girl you love; I don't think that's a bad thing."

Quinn pondered on that while they finished up with their shopping. Then they headed home and baked the casserole. The dinner conversation was a lot lighter than the grocery store conversation but it still didn't flow as well as it did at the Berry home.

Quinn waited a full hour (or as close to it as possible) before she found herself wandering through the park with a dish of casserole leftovers. She hadn't discussed it with Rachel, but she felt drawn to the park for some reason. If she were being honest, she knew the reason. The park was her and Rachel's secret place. It was where they met and where they fell in love. And since she wasn't about to cave and go straight to the Berry's house, she did the next thing she could think of: she went to the park hoping Rachel was there as well.

Her hopes were proven well-founded when she heard a guitar being accompanied by the most beautiful voice she had ever heard.

"You're here." She smiled as she approached her girlfriend.

Rachel's fingers faltered as she stared up at her girlfriend breathlessly. "I was hoping you'd come here, because I didn't want to seem too clingy and go to your house to see you."

Quinn laughed out loud. "That's exactly why I'm here."

Rachel smiled back.

"Is that the new song you learned to play?" Quinn asked as she took a seat beside the brunette.

"Yes. It's called, 'Let Her Cry' by Hootie and the Blowfish." Rachel replied as she went back to strumming.

They sat in a comfortable silence as only the music surrounded them.

"What's in your hands?" Rachel asked after a few minutes.

"A vegan casserole that my mom and I made tonight." She said opening it up and taking a spoon out of her shirt pocket. "It turned out pretty good, for a vegan dish." She teased and Rachel chuckled happily.

They took turns taking bites with the spoon as the sun set in the distance.

"The fireflies should be coming out in a few days or so, it'll be nice to see them again." Quinn commented into the silence.

"I miss them." Rachel replied as she took another bite.

When they were done eating, Quinn sat the empty dish on the ground and took Rachel's hand in hers. They lay back in the grass and looked up in the sky.

"What do you call something that is green and has four wheels?" Rachel asked in the darkness.

Quinn smirked as she replied, "I don't know, what?"

"Grass. I lied about the wheels."

Quinn laughed out loud. "That's as bad as the first one you told me."

Rachel snuggled further into Quinn and nuzzled her chin into the crook of the blonde's neck. "But isn't it my jokes that got you to fall in love with me?" The brunette whispered against her girlfriend's ear.

Quinn pulled the brunette closer to her and held her tighter. "Yup, something like that." She smiled with contentment.

They fell asleep listening to the crickets chirp as the moon and the stars kept watch over them.


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: No excuses. But I am back to finish my stories starting with this one. Hope you guys are still interested in them **

** Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Quinn spent her summer getting to know her mom again. It was rough going at first just because Judy often tiptoed around Quinn not wanting to hurt her anymore and Quinn often found herself distrusting her mom at times. By the end of summer though, she knew without a doubt that she and her mom would be okay. Actually, she found that she enjoyed her relationship with her mother more now than she ever did before.

In addition to reconnecting with her mom, Quinn agreed with Santana and Brittany that they would join the cheerleading team together. It was something Quinn used to do that she hated to admit that she missed. The three of them, the Unholy Trinity (dubbed by a very proud Santana) worked out together every morning to get in shape. Quinn felt ready for tryouts when they arrived and wasn't surprised in the least when all three of them made the team.

When she wasn't spending time with her mother or working out with her friends, Quinn dedicated some time to sketching. She had to admit that Sam and Rachel did a great job with the prototype for her comic book so she decided to continue working toward that dream. She had the first three issues complete well before the first day of school. Also, she followed up on the contact information Rachel gave her and kept in touch with one of the independent publishing companies who showed interest in her work. Things really were looking up for Quinn in all areas except one.

She gave Rachel independence and found herself in the process. But spending all the time following her newfound dreams gave her little time to spend with Rachel. The brunette kept herself just as busy over the summer with voice lessons and dance classes. She and her family even vacationed in Michigan for nearly a month mid-summer. Whenever both girls got the chance, they'd find each other at their secret spot but as summer wore on, that special rendezvous happened less and less.

Rachel hated walking through her house without Quinn there. She was tempted, more times than she'd care to admit, to rush in Quinn's old bedroom just to discuss her day. She'd never tell Quinn, but she also slept in that room more times than not just so she could feel closer to her girlfriend. The absence of the blonde, wore on her heart and she hated herself for it because she was the one who pushed the blonde to gain independence and follow her dreams.

Whenever Quinn spoke excitedly about her comic book or cheer practice with Brittany and Santana, Rachel felt like she was slowly drifting from being Quinn's whole world to barely a player in it. She was on the outside looking in; just as she felt she was her entire life. Her biggest fears started to creep up on her and she started thinking that Quinn was forgetting her. That Quinn no longer needed her. Or worse…wanted her. She always shook her head when those thoughts crept in because she knew it was her own insecurities talking. It was her abandonment by Shelby. It was her being bullied most of her life. Everything really.

She did find solace in those moments though. She made a new friend in her dance class that also took voice lessons with her. Marley Rose. She would be attending McKinley that fall and Rachel had already talked the girl into joining glee club. Marley had many of the same insecurities as Rachel did. She was bullied in her previous school…in fact both were kind of bullied in dance class by another new student (a cheerleader) Kitty. So the girls stuck together and Rachel felt less and less alone and lost.

The last day of summer, Quinn found herself at her favorite place waiting for her favorite person. She arrived early because Rachel usually always beat her but this time the brunette wasn't there yet. Quinn knew her girlfriend was coming though, because Rachel called her earlier to tell her that she had a surprise for her. Quinn was excited about it because she hadn't seen Rachel in two whole days. She rolled her eyes at the fact that even with independence and dreams of her own, her world still completely revolved around her little diva.

Laughter filled Quinn's ears and piqued her interest because it was definitely Rachel's beautiful voice…unfortunately, it wasn't just Rachel's.

"Oh, hey Quinn! You're early." Rachel quickly kissed her girlfriend and pulled her in for a hug, but the blonde's eyes were solidly on the person intruding on her nirvana.

"Who's that?" She hissed as she held Rachel protectively closer.

Rachel pulled away from the blonde, but kept her hand firmly within her girlfriend's. "That's my surprise!"

The other girl, a tall and beautiful brunette, ducked her head shyly. Then she tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. She shakily thrust her hand out in greeting.

"My name's Marley Rose…Rach and I are in class…" She was interrupted by a fierce growl that made her quickly retreat her hand from the icy blonde in front of her. She cast her terrified eyes at Rachel.

Rachel released Quinn's hand and the blonde immediately felt the loss of warmth. She pried her eyes away from the intruder and looked at her girlfriend. "Rachel."

It was a quiet plea. But it echoed in the warm breeze.

"Quinn! That was so very rude of you!" She took three quick strides to clear the distance between her and her friend. "Marley, I'm so sorry. She's usually…less…"

"Less what? Rachel." Quinn spat out with annoyance.

"This wasn't a good idea. I should get going anyway." Marley muttered quickly, barely above a whisper.

She and Rachel were locked in a silent conversation before the smaller girl nodded resolutely then stepped forward and hugged her friend fiercely. "See you tomorrow."

Marley forced a sad smile as her eyes met Quinn's dark gaze. "See you tomorrow."

As soon as Marley was out of earshot, Rachel rounded on Quinn in a way that was equal parts terrifying and arousing.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Her eyes were on fire. "I cannot believe how…"

"You brought a stranger to _our_ place, Rachel." Quinn stated firmly, anger boiling slowly within her.

"She's not a stranger, Quinn. She's my friend and I wanted her to meet you so that she could have two friends before she started school tomorrow."

"We've never brought friends here, Rachel. I never brought Brittany or Santana and you never once brought Kurt or anyone else. This is _our_ place." Why couldn't Rachel see what she had done?

"I'm sorry that I broke some unwritten rule, Quinn. But that didn't mean you had to be so…"

"So what? Rachel? Finish your sentence." The blonde demanded.

"You were a bitch, Quinn." Rachel said with more force than Quinn suspected. It made the blonde retreat inwardly briefly before the full force of her anger erupted inside her.

"Really?! That's what you think of me?"

All the fight went out of the brunette when she saw the angry tears in her girlfriend's eyes. Quinn picked fights sometimes when she was feeling scared or insecure. It was a habit that she fought hard to break, but some old habits die hard.

Rachel shook her head sadly. Then she took a hesitant step closer to her girlfriend. "Quinn…" Her voice was full of admiration and love but Quinn was still upset.

"How could you…"

Rachel took another slow, calculated step forward. "I didn't know. I…"

That wasn't the right thing to say apparently, if the flare in Quinn's nostrils was any indication. "You didn't know that this was our sacred spot Rachel. Where we met. Where we found ourselves. Fell in love…"

One more step and Rachel took both of Quinn's hands in her own. She rubbed the tops of Quinn's hands with her thumb. The hesitant touch made Quinn sigh as she released a loud breath and quelled her anger.

"Of course I knew it was all of those things. It's our safe place. So…I thought that it would be a safe place for Marley to meet the girl I love. I thought…that she might need a safe place too." Her eyes held Quinn's hazel orbs as she spoke sincerely. "I might have fallen in love with you in this spot, Quinn…but there isn't a single place that holds relevance with me when it comes to you. Wherever you are, Quinn. That's home. I thought you understood that."

Quinn closed her eyes and squeezed them tightly forcing any remnants of tears to fall. When she opened them, she saw her girlfriend stare at her affectionately. She bit her bottom lip and tightened her grip on Rachel's hands. "Is it too late to apologize to her? I could call her for you or…"

Rachel shook her head. "I appreciate that but I'll just explain things to her later." Her eyes met Quinn's. "Could you make sure to rein Santana in as well? I'm not worried about Brittany because she loves everyone."

"You know as well as I do that Santana can't be controlled."

Rachel nodded her agreement and then sighed. "It's just that Kitty's already been awful to us and Marley's wary of all cheerleaders now and…"

Rachel's words took a second to register with Quinn but when they did, all she saw was red. "What?! You've been bullied…Kitty….I can't…."

She looked like she was about to hyperventilate. Either that or this was what premeditated murder looked like. Rachel's eyes widened in fear of what Quinn might do to the new blonde. "Quinn…."

"Don't you dare try to placate me, Rachel. I need details. What did that hypocritical, bitchy religious freak do to you?"

Rachel stared at her girlfriend. Quinn was quite religious herself…at times. As she considered the similarities between Quinn and her current tormentor, she opened her mouth and said the complete wrong thing.

"When you talked about the kind of person you used to be before we met? Were you like Kitty?"

Quinn's mouth snapped shut and her eyes grew dark. She stood in silence for a minute before she evened out her breathing and glared at her girlfriend. "Way to throw my past in my face, Rachel. I thought you were the only person that would never judge me."

Her tone sounded defeated and absolutely broken. Rachel's eyes widened at the realization that she hurt Quinn so decisively with that stupid question. She reached for her girlfriend but the blonde raised a hand to stop her. "Don't."

"Quinn, I didn't even mean anything by it. I just thought…I figured that I'd give Kitty the benefit of the doubt because she might actually be an amazing person who is just scared to show it." She tried again to reach for Quinn and counted it a small victory when the blonde didn't flinch away from her. "Like maybe…she's got something she's scared to admit to herself. Like you did."

"I wasn't a bitch just because I was a repressed lesbian." Quinn breathed out.

"I don't care what you were because I know that's not who you are." Rachel replied sincerely which made Quinn's eyes start to regain their color. She looked a little less broken right now. "And even if it was…I love you, Quinn. All of you. Past. Present. Future. I love the side that only I get to see and I love the side you started to show the world."

Quinn felt herself melt into Rachel's embrace. She wrapped her arms securely around her girlfriend and nuzzled her nose into the brunette's long locks. Rachel always smelled amazing. She smelled of home and promises and love. "I love you too." She whispered against the girl's hair before kissing her temple. "And I've missed you so much."

Rachel smiled at Quinn's words. "I bet I missed you more."

Quinn hummed in contentment.

"Impossible." She purred.

Rachel pulled just far enough away that she could look into hazel eyes and saw that they shined with pure honesty. She stood on her tip toes and claimed the girl's lips with her own. Quinn was taken aback at first and in the shock of the moment; Rachel let her tongue wander through the blonde's parted lips. Boy did she miss this.

The girls became reacquainted with each other's mouths and their hands began to wander and explore. As the fireflies fluttered around them and the frogs croaked in the distance, they found what they had lost over the summer…each other.


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: I know I'm a bit shaky getting back into this, so I hope you all bear with me and enjoy where it's going. Some new developments are taking shape as we continue the journey. Thanks again for your patience, I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Quinn and Santana were talking the next morning, on the first day of school. They stood by the Latina's locker as Quinn issued a warning to the other girl about 'treating Marley with kiddie gloves' (Santana's interpretation not Quinn's words.) No sooner had the words been spoken that the two saw Marley and Rachel walk down the hallway laughing together.

Santana raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "We're supposed to be nice to her? She's gorgeous, Quinn, and from the looks of it she's worthy competition for Rachel's heart."

Quinn took a calm breath before releasing it in anguish. "I thought I already had Rachel's heart."

Santana looked at her friend apologetically. "Then go and reclaim it, Q."

With a determined nod, Quinn strode toward the two girls. Rachel's entire face lit up at the sight of her girlfriend; however, Marley looked terrified. Quinn gave Rachel a chaste kiss, but the implication was clear. She had claimed her.

"Morning Quinn!" Rachel announced when their lips parted.

"Morning." The blonde's eyes wandered toward Marley. "Marley."

"Hi, Quinn." The other girl replied nervously.

"Look, I talked to Santana and you have no problems there. As for me, I am sorry for last night. I was awful to you with no reason to be. It won't happen again."

She said it with complete sincerity and Marley smiled timidly at the words. "Thank you. Apology accepted."

Quinn smirked. "Wow. Rachel was right about you two being alike. You are _way_ too forgiving." Then she pushed the other girl playfully. "Don't worry, we'll work on that."

The blonde glanced at her girlfriend and was proud to find the other girl beaming. She finally got it right. Though, that didn't mean that she wouldn't keep an eye on Marley. You never could be too sure about these things.

The rest of the day had gone smoothly. Quinn and Rachel were grateful to find that they shared several classes together. Santana took to keeping a watchful eye on Marley as well, though she'd never admit that she did it out of loyalty rather than her normal bitchiness. Kitty on the other hand, didn't know what hit her (literally) when she found herself thrown against a locker right before glee.

"What the..." Her words were cut off when she saw the face in front of her that she affectively dubbed, Scary!Quinn.

"I talk. You listen." She waited for the other girl to nod. "You will _not_ be harassing Rachel and Marley _ever_ again if you know what's good for you. Santana and I plan on running this school this year and you can bet your ass that I will make your life Hell if you hurt them. You can start by turning in your uniform. It doesn't suit you."

Kitty's lips curled up and into a crooked smile. "So, you're Rachel's girlfriend. She was not exaggerating."

Quinn frowned as she stared at the smaller girl with confusion. "Rachel talked about me? What'd she tell you? That I can be a bitch?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Please that girl talked about you _all_ the time. It was nauseating."

Quinn bit back the adoration she felt toward her girlfriend in lieu of finding out exactly what was said about her. Kitty must have seen something in Quinn's eyes because she continued without needing prompting.

"You're beautiful." She breathed then huffed in annoyance. "Actually Rachel said that you were the prettiest girl she'd ever seen but that you were so much more than that. I'm paraphrasing of course."

Quinn swelled with pride but refused to let her mask slip. "I don't care what your problem is with her or us or Marley…but you _will_ back off. Do you understand?"

Kitty nodded so Quinn let her go but not before thrusting her into the lockers one last time for emphasize. She smiled inwardly when she heard the girl wince in pain. Then she marched off towards glee and didn't realize that she was followed by the other girl until they both tried fitting through the door together.

"What the hell?" Quinn grumbled.

Kitty shrugged. "Our little…_talk_ made me late and I want a good seat."

"You want to join glee?"

"Of course."

Quinn studied the girl trying to understand her angle but she didn't understand her at all. Rachel was wrong. They were nothing alike. Not even on Quinn's worst day.

Quinn sat beside Rachel and kissed the girl on her cheek before greeting Marley pleasantly. Rachel leaned in to her and whispered seductively.

"I didn't get to say so before but your uniform certainly does things to me."

Quinn's voice dropped as she whimpered. "What kind of things?"

"I just imagine all the things I want you to do to me while wearing…_that._"

Before the blonde could promise to fulfill any of those lurid fantasies, Santana and Brittany filed in and sat beside her. Quinn bit her lip and clenched her legs tightly; Rachel did the same thing from beside her. They greeted the others as the eventually sauntered in the classroom and awaited Mr. Shue.

When he arrived he greeted them happily then made the newest additions introduce themselves. Besides Kitty and Marley, there was Ryder. The three of them auditioned and all of them were very talented, Quinn loathed to admit.

After school, Rachel promised Quinn she'd meet her at their special place when she finished her dance class. Rachel arrived first and prepared a picnic for her girlfriend. She felt she had apologizing to do for hurting Quinn (unintentionally) the night before. She laid a blanket on the grass and started setting out the containers of food she had packed. Her guitar lay in the grass beside her, waiting to be played.

When Quinn finally wandered to the scene (wearing her cheerleading uniform just in case), the sight took her breath away. "Rach…"

The brunette smiled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend happily. "I thought I'd make this place special again."

Quinn kissed her girlfriend and held her close to her before whispering. "You didn't have to do this, Rachel." She kissed her temple. "But thank you."

They sat on the blanket and ate their prepared food, silently enjoying the company. Quinn broke the silence when she decided to open up to her girlfriend.

"I had no excuse for how I used to act Rachel. How I still act sometimes. Dad instilled in me years ago that all I had to offer the world was my pretty face. He said beauty would get me everything I wanted. It didn't matter what kind of person I was on the inside, as long as I looked the part on the outside. So I became what I thought people expected me to be. I was popular so I played the part of a ruthless bitch well. I hated those who didn't have to hide who they were. I hated those that were confident in themselves because I was anything but."

She chanced a glance at her girlfriend. "I would have even you alive." A dark smirk crossed her features. "I mean, I have eaten you but…"

Rachel slapped her and feigned repulsion.

"Sorry." Quinn replied but she wasn't sorry at all and Rachel knew it. "You are everything I would have hated because you are everything I wished I could have been." She took her girlfriend's hands in hers and made sure that Rachel knew she was sincere now. "You make me a better person Rachel, because you cared enough to know what was inside instead of just what was on the outside. I will always love you because of that. And for so many more reasons I can't even name them all."

Rachel smiled at her girlfriend before her eyes grew dark with desire. "Well, you could show me…what you love about me."

Quinn's heart throbbed loudly as her core throbbed in anticipation. She pounced on Rachel instantly and didn't care that the stars were about to witness her worshipping her girlfriend's body. She had waited far too long to taste the girl and she wouldn't deprive herself anymore.

000000

The girls spent the next few days improving their lines of communication. The more time they spent, alone, at their hidden paradise the more they truly got to know each other. Quinn opened up even more about her past as a bully and her unresolved issues with her dad. Rachel spoke about her mom and the desire she hated to admit that she still wanted to know her, despite everything.

Quinn showed Rachel her finished comics and Rachel played her songs she recently learned on her guitar. They didn't even have to make love every time because they learned a new kind of intimacy. The kind of intimacy that came with knowing someone so thoroughly inside and out. They thought they had before, but were surprised with how much they could still learn about each other. And when they did make love, somehow it became deeper than it was before. It wasn't sex or lust, or arousal and enjoyment. It wasn't just making love. It was celebrating that love…over and over again.

Nearly a month into the school year, Kitty approached Rachel in dance class. Marley had just gone to the bathroom, so the smaller girl was uncharacteristically alone.

"I don't get you." Kitty said suddenly causing the diva to jump.

She whirled around to study the girl. She didn't get Kitty either. She hadn't apologized for her rude behavior before but she was definitely…calmer now. She didn't mock them but she didn't really talk to them either.

"That makes two of us."

Kitty allowed herself to smile. Then she shook her head almost dejectedly. "You and Marley. You have friends in high places; you could have…destroyed me. You could be making my life hell. But you're not. You didn't even let Quinn kick me off the cheerleading squad. "

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." Rachel spoke with a hint of a smile.

Kitty rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay, Gandhi." Then she sighed. "But seriously. Why didn't you?"

Rachel gestured for the girl to sit down and she sat beside her. "You like glee." It wasn't a question; it was a statement because Rachel saw the girl's eyes light up whenever they performed in the club. It was the only time she saw the girl truly happy. "Glee is about acceptance. We're all a family. And sometimes families don't get along, but we always love each other. Like it or not…you're a part of that family now."

"You know…when I first started here…" She bit her lip when she saw Marley approach and watch them warily. "Nevermind."

Marley looked between the two before directing questioning eyes toward Rachel. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's great." Rachel replied honestly which made Marley smile at the girls.

The next day in school, whenever Kitty passed by Rachel she smiled at her politely but avoided eye contact for the most part. Whatever she had been about to say the day before would probably go to the grave with her. Unless, Rachel had anything to do about it. And she planned on doing something…soon.

00000

A week later, Quinn saw Marley get out of a car that was parked two blocks from the school. She slowed down and pulled over to get the other girl's attention.

"Marley." She called after she rolled down her window. "Need a lift?"

Marley looked surprised to see Quinn and looked around nervously. "What are you…"

"Come on, get in." Quinn said as she leaned across the console and opened the door for the girl.

Marley climbed in and took a seat. She fiddled with her backpack anxiously.

"Relax Clarice." She did her best Anthony Hopkins impersonation which only scared the brunette more. She chuckled happily before shifting her car in gear and driving off. "So…who dropped you off?"

Marley bit her lip with embarrassment. "You know the new lunch lady that everyone makes fun of?"

Quinn knew her. She hated that people were so awful to one of the sweetest ladies she ever met.

"That's my Mom." Marley admitted. "She didn't want me to be mocked because of her…so she drops me off here."

Quinn contemplated how to answer. "None of your friends would ever mock you for that."

Marley nodded. "That's what Rachel told me."

Quinn smiled at the mention of her girlfriend. "And she's right." She was silent a moment before she continued. "She also told me that you were a songwriter."

Marley blushed.

"I think writing original songs for Sectionals is a great idea. I'd give us an edge over the competition." Quinn said with authority and not just because her girlfriend suggested it. It was a brilliant idea, especially with how talented they were.

As they pulled into the school lot, Quinn turned to her new friend. "I can drive you to school if you need a ride. But just so you know, a mom who loves you enough to drop you off two blocks from school just to protect you…don't take that for granted. She's an amazing person, Marley. Tell her so."

Marley gave Quinn a half smile and thanked her for the ride. At lunch that day, when one of the hockey players started teasing Mrs. Rose; Marley stood up and confronted him.

"Stop it." She told him with as much force as she could muster.

"Or else what?" He asked as his friends snickered behind him.

"Or else we destroy you." Quinn growled and was flanked by Santana and a group of cheerleaders.

"And I'll enjoy every minute of it." Santana smirked darkly as she made a show of cracking her knuckles.

"What's it to you, anyway?" The boy asked.

"She's my Mom." Marley stated with pride.

The boy stared in disbelief and then he shoved his way passed a few cheerleaders. Kitty's mouth dropped open as well as everyone else's who was within earshot.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Quinn asked with a raised brow as she addressed her subordinates.

Kitty was the first to recover. "Not at all."

"Good."

Quinn put her arm around Marley and led her to their usual table as the others followed her.

"Your Mom's the lunch lady?" Ryder asked honestly. "That's awesome. She always gives me extra mashed potatoes."

Marley blushed at the boy's attention but Quinn was preoccupied with Rachel's eyes. They never left the blonde and shone with an emotion Quinn loved to see directed at her. Pride.

Later that afternoon, Rachel and Marley announced their suggestion that the glee club use original songs for competition. They debuted their song, 'You have more friends than you know' and received a standing ovation.

In dance class that evening, Kitty approached them. "Hey guys."

She looked nervous and almost shy.

"What's up, Kitty?" Rachel greeted encouragingly.

"Could we talk?" She waited for the nods of acceptance before she launched into a prepared speech. "My dad cheated on my Mom before he left us both broke. We live with my grandparents right now. Mom told me not to show fear because people would pray on that and…I used to be bullied in my other school. I…I changed a lot since dad left. I'm still trying but…what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry."

"Can I hug you now?" Rachel asked as she excitedly bounced on two feet.

Kitty wiped at her eyes though she refused to admit that she nearly cried during her little speech. Marley was smiling wide at Rachel's antics. When Kitty gave an indecipherable nod of acceptance, Rachel flew into her and hugged her tightly. Kitty returned the hug easily.

"I guess this means you accept my apology?" She said with a soft smile. Her eyes landed on a more timid, Marley. "And you?"

"Always."

"I appreciate that you guys, but I won't stop trying to earn what you've already given me." She saw their confused faces. "Your friendship."

When she pulled away from Rachel's embrace, her face grew serious. "I can't change overnight. I'll still probably be a bitch from time to time. But…" She directed her attention toward Marley. "What you did for your mom…and the fact that your friends backed you up…"

"They're your friends too." Marley said with an affectionate smile.

The truth was, even among the glee kids it was apparent that Kitty didn't really fit in. Quinn and Santana carried with them a silent bitterness that the other kids seemed to have picked up on. Rachel noticed it right away. How the kids openly accepted Ryder and Marley but distanced themselves from Kitty. The rest of glee club consisted of outcasts who found their place amongst each other. But Kitty didn't seem like she belonged. She was a cheerleader and should have been popular except that she pissed off Quinn and now was an outcast amongst them as well.

Rachel couldn't imagine how alone the other girl must have felt and realized that she belonged in the club after all. And now that she understood the girl a little more, she vowed to make sure the girl felt just as accepted as the rest of them.

"I love glee because being a part of something special makes you special." She stated to fill the silence that had enveloped the three of them.

Marley and Kitty nodded absentmindedly. The three of them came to a silent agreement that together they would make glee something amazing. They would win National's this year. A trophy would be the icing on the cake; the real prize was that they truly believed that they could make that club become a safe haven for anyone who needed one. First, Rachel had to make sure that everyone else accepted Kitty the way that she now whole heartedly did.

**A/N: Can anyone guess where it goes from here? **


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: Just registered to go to Faberrycon North! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The club worked hard on coming up with original pieces to perform for Sectionals. The more time they spent together, the more they bickered like siblings. Nothing too bad, just frustration and exhaustion fueled ranting. The one good thing that came out of the forced cohabitation was that Rachel finally was able to help Kitty feel more at home within the club. The others spent far too much time mumbling and complaining about the workload that they forgot they weren't supposed to like Kitty. Or in Quinn and Santana's case, they almost forgot why.

Rachel could tell the girl was happier now because she came out of her shell a little more during dance class. She'd laugh and talk with Rachel and Marley often. Marley had become much more open as well with both her and Quinn. Rachel considered them both close friends now and was happy that Quinn seemed to slowly start accepting them as well.

When competition time rolled around, the kids stood anxiously backstage. Marley and Ryder just performed their duet flawlessly and Rachel was about to go onstage for the solo. She wrote a song entitled, 'Get it Right' and Quinn (in her unbiased opinion) believed that Rachel could single-handedly win the competition for them. As she watched Rachel sing from her spot behind the curtain, she saw Shelby in the audience. She was torn between rage, that the woman wouldn't stay away, and broken hearted because she knew that Rachel, against all reason, probably would be happy that she was there.

She redirected her gaze on her girlfriend when a soft hand landed on her shoulder, it was Santana.

"I'll help you hide the body." Her friend stated in a low growl.

Quinn chuckled because she knew exactly who her friend was referring to. "Let's play it by ear on this one, and see what Rachel wants."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You've gone soft, Q."

Quinn shoved Santana away with a smirk. She didn't care; she had Rachel so she was fine with 'going soft.'

After Rachel received her well-deserved, standing ovation the rest of the club joined her on stage to sing the song Marley had written earlier in the school year. After their performance, they waited for the announcement of the winners who'd advance onto Regionals. And just as Quinn and Rachel assumed, they won first place.

Before they were able to leave the auditorium, they saw Shelby walk out silently. Quinn turned to her girlfriend and watched her reaction.

"She came." She said it with a mix of pleasure and disappointment. "Why didn't she stay?"

"Probably because you told her to leave you alone, short stack." Santana replied as she sidled up beside them. "Which she obviously didn't listen to."

Rachel nodded dejectedly and Quinn hated that someone had that kind of hold over the brunette. Although, she knew that if her Dad ever hid in the audience that she'd probably be unsure how to feel as well. No that's a lie. If her Dad slithered his way back in her life only to disappear again in the shadows, she'd definitely be calling on Santana to help her hide the body. She was tired of people making her feel inferior. She hated that Shelby made Rachel feel that way. But she also knew that more than anything Rachel did want a relationship with her birth mom.

Rachel had been quiet and distant for a few days (from everyone, not just her girlfriend) so when she invited Quinn over for dinner the blonde eagerly jumped at the opportunity. She was greeted by the Berry's like the prodigal daughter she was. As she was wrapped up in a warm hug by Michael, Jeremiah fussed over her.

"We were about to file a custody dispute with Judy if you stayed anyway any longer. Really, I thought we agreed on twice a week."

Quinn chuckled. She loved that the Berrymen got along so well with her mother. They had one or two dinner parties together already (while she and Rachel were otherwise engaged…)

"Sorry, Jeremiah. I promise I'll be by more."

He nodded appreciatively of that and the four of them gathered around for dinner.

"So Quinn, we hear you've been in negotiations with a publishing company for your comic book?" Michael mentioned with pride.

The blonde smile bashfully. "Yes, they are interested but I want to retain all my rights to my work, so we're re-negotiating the contract."

"Smart girl." Jeremiah beamed.

Rachel squeezed Quinn's thigh under the table then slowly moved her hand upward. Quinn stiffened then grabbed Rachel's hand to keep it from wandering. The brunette did nothing but smirk as Quinn blushed wildly.

"I also applied to a large comic publisher based in New York. They are looking for artists and illustrators for some of their more successful projects." She watched Rachel out of the corner of her eye. "That way when Rachel chooses between Julliard and NYADA, I'll be nearby."

The brunette's brown eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "You…" She shut her mouth and blinked a few times before a slightly dejected look swept over her features. "I didn't even get accepted to either of them yet."

"You will." Quinn smiled with certainty. Then she placed a small kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "And like I said, I'll be right there with you." She interlaced her fingers with Rachel's, the ones that were still on her thigh. "Following my own dream."

Rachel understood the significance of what Quinn just told her. Quinn was letting her know that she was abiding by her wish that she find a dream and gain independence. Yet, Quinn's dream wasn't taking her far from Rachel at all. The petite brunette couldn't help being excited about that. At first, when Quinn moved out she feared they were doomed but lately…lately, she was proud to admit that their relationship was stronger than ever. Perhaps, Quinn wasn't outgrowing her after all.

Rachel squeezed her girlfriend's hand in acknowledgement, before placing a chaste kiss on her lips (they were at the dinner table after all). "Thank you, Quinn. For your faith in me…and in us."

The blonde was happy with Rachel's response. Conversation flowed freely after that. With Quinn filling the Berry's in on life as a cheerleader and her plans to take classes at either NYU or Columbia (whichever she was accepted into). And after dinner, the girls made their way to Quinn's old bedroom.

The blonde looked around the room she abandoned several months ago, but it didn't look too vacant. She noticed remnants of Rachel everywhere.

"Ummm, Rach…" She didn't know how to broach the subject as she sat on her old bed and grabbed a stuffed animal off of it. One she definitely didn't leave there.

As her eyes searched for Rachel's, she caught sight of her Wonder Woman figurine on the nightstand. It warmed her heart. "Rach…you sleep in here?"

The other girl was blushing and couldn't meet her eyes as she mumbled out a response. "Ican'tsleepaloneinmybedanymore."

Quinn sat the stuffed animal down and pulled Rachel toward her on the bed. She brushed the girl's curtain of hair out of her face and ducked to meet her eyes. She grazed her thumb over Rachel's lips and the girl hummed in response. The blonde smiled as finally, Rachel met her eyes dead on.

"I missed you. And I couldn't sleep alone in my room. So I sleep here. I hope you don't mind."

Quinn's heart melted at the admission. She never told the girl that she raided her closest before she left just so she could immerse herself in Rachel's scent while they were apart. But it was never the same. It was never enough.

"I have the same trouble. So don't be embarrassed."

They lay on Quinn's old bed (Rachel's current one) and held each other in a comfortable silence. Quinn missed times like this the most.

"You really think I'll have my choice of schools, Quinn?" Rachel asked after a while.

"Of course. They'd be fools not to see your talent."

Rachel nuzzled closer to the blonde. "Do you think we'll win National's this year?"

"If Shue keeps taking your advice, then yes."

Rachel hummed contentedly before she pressed soft, warm lips to Quinn's neck and caused the other girl to shutter.

"Do you think after I do all that…do you think then my mom will want me?" Rachel asked with vulnerability when she pulled away from Quinn.

The blonde couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips; however, she was able to suppress her urge to growl at the self-consciousness Shelby brought out in her perfect daughter. She sat up and pulled Rachel up with her, holding her tightly but making sure that Rachel lingered on her every word.

"I've gotten very close to my mom this summer, as you know. And what I learned from her is that mothers make mistakes. They love without condition and are proud of us whether we succeed or fail. But they may not always show it the right way and they may not know how to sometimes. That doesn't mean that they ever stop loving their children."

Rachel was silent as she let Quinn's words wash over her. She couldn't help feeling that her case was different though. Judy raised Quinn so she had a bond to start with. Shelby never wanted Rachel, so wouldn't she have to force a bond…do something to earn her mother's love?

As if Quinn read her mind, the blonde continued. "Love is…hard to explain because sometimes we hurt those we love the most." She rubbed circled on Rachel's back as she talked to her openly and honestly. "The other thing I learned with my mom was that sometimes giving someone a second chance is worth it. I mean…look at glee club. At first they didn't want me and now I'm great friends with everyone. Sometimes, we have to open ourselves up even when it hurts because sometimes the ones who are the hardest to get to know are the ones who are worth knowing the most."

Again she was met with silence, and then Rachel pulled away to look at Quinn. "How modest of you to say that about yourself, Quinn Fabray."

The blonde smiled. "I wasn't talking specifically about myself but in this case I will not deny it because it is true."

"Indeed." Rachel smiled back, and then her face grew serious again. "So you think I should forgive Shelby?"

Quinn studied her girlfriend. "No. I think Shelby should still prove herself to you. But if she does keep coming around and she does ask for a second chance…then maybe you could give it to her."

Rachel nodded her agreement. They were overcome with silence yet again until Quinn decided to open her mouth. "So why were you groping me at the dinner table?"

Rachel's mouth dropped open at being called out on it. She cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders defiantly. "Sometimes, it's all about the teasing."

Quinn's eyes darkened instantly. "I'd rather be pleasing."

She attached her lips to Rachel's and the kiss grew heated quickly before Rachel finally pulled away breathlessly.

"My dads are right down stairs…"

Quinn sucked on Rachel's neck, marking her proudly. "We've learned to be quite quiet, don't you think?"

All Rachel could do was moan when Quinn's hands began to wander south. "Besides…" Quinn mumbled hotly against the brunette's ear. "You're usually very quiet when your head is buried between my thighs."

Rachel pushed her girlfriend off, indignantly. "Quinn!"

"Come on Rach, I'll do all the work." She said with her most sultry voice and smirked when she effectively made her girlfriend shiver.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Just so you know…riding my face doesn't mean you're the only one doing work, Quinn."

Quinn's brow matched Rachel's. "Is that a yes?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and huffed. "How about you do me first?"

Quinn's eyes glazed over with lust as she licked her lips in anticipation. "I thought you'd never ask."

She pulled the girl toward her and they made quick work of shredding their clothes as Quinn shoved her girlfriend's naked body into her old bed and ravished her thoroughly. She always enjoyed the taste of Rachel's desire for her; almost as much as she loved having the girl inside of her. It meant everything to Quinn that even though they were learning each other all over again and she appreciated the intimacy that came with it, sometimes hot sex was just hot sex. And with Rachel all sex was amazing.

Especially when her name was whimpered from luscious lips as she came in Quinn's waiting mouth. She lapped up Rachel's fluids as her thumb continued to rub ministrations against Rachel's clit. With Rachel's hand wrapped in her hair, pressing her face impossibly closer to her dripping center, Quinn was more than happy to do all the work. Particularly if it meant making Rachel come again.

But before she got the chance, Rachel was pulling at Quinn's hair in an attempt to drag the girl to her. Their lips locked in an intense kiss as Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth at the taste of herself on the blonde's lips. As they parted, Rachel licked her lips which only caused Quinn to get wetter. She nearly came with Rachel already, so she was almost over the edge as it was. Soon, she couldn't take it anymore. She maneuvered her hips so she was straddling Rachel's gorgeous face.

Rachel's just had sex smirk made Quinn falter in her actions.

"You somehow always find a way to get what you want, Ms. Fabray." The brunette said with lust.

"Are you complaining?" Quinn asked as she gently thrust her pussy closer to the brunette's open mouth. Not quite allowing for contact, because sometimes it was about the teasing.

When Rachel grabbed her ass and pulled her into her, Quinn hissed in pleasure as well as surprise. Her eyes rolled back in her head as Rachel practically devoured her from the inside out. As she felt Rachel's tongue enter her, she regained her composure and began driving her hips, effectively riding the girl's face. As Rachel's nose continuously pressed against her already sensitive clit, Quinn rode harder. Rachel's nails dug into her ass as she helped Quinn with her thrusting. Rachel's mouth really was amazing and her breath control….god, help her. Quinn came violently as she bit her lip to stifle the scream she wanted to call out. She wanted to yell to the world that Rachel was undoubtedly hers. And more importantly, that she was only Rachel's…forever.

But instead, she slowly allowed herself to come down from her high. She crawled off her girlfriend and stretched out so she lay beside her. They kissed softly as their hands still continued to wander. They're bodies never getting enough. As they continued to make-out heavily, their fingers danced lazily between the slick folds of each other's core. Soon, pressure built inside them again and their slow dance became increasingly desperate. Fingers entered and penetrated deeply as Quinn climbed atop Rachel for better leverage. Once again willing to do the work, she thrust her body in rhythm with Rachel's.

As she rocked back and forth, their throbbing cores brushed against each other in force. She pulled out her fingers, and Rachel did the same as she let friction do the work for them. She thrust harder, pounding Rachel into the bed. And just as they were both about to come, Quinn swallowed their screams with a passionate kiss. She collapsed on her girlfriend as their lust mixed and filled the room with a scent that was only theirs.

As she lay on top of Rachel, she breathed hard allowing her hot breath to send chills down the other girl's spine. Rachel swept her hands through sweaty blonde hair. "Is it wrong if I never want to wash these sheets so that I can smell you every night?"

Quinn bit her lip to suppress another moan, because really if Rachel kept talking like that she would have to take her all over again. And presently, she was far too tired to do so.

A whispered "I love you" was all she had the breath to say.

**A/N: I have not done smut for a while, so I hope I wasn't rusty. Plus, a little plot too…**


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Quinn pulled into the parking lot at school and saw Marley getting out of an old car. Quinn smiled when she saw the brunette blow her mother a kiss.

"Love you, mom! See you after school." Marley announced happily then saw Quinn. "Hey, Quinn."

"Hi." The blonde greeted easily. "Glad you took my advice about your Mom."

"Me too, I should never have let other people make me feel ashamed of my own mother."

Quinn nodded in understanding before changing the subject. "Excited about Glee Club this week?"

"I like that we're doing duets. And the competition part is pretty cool; the winners get the duet at Regional's. I think it'll be fun."

"You just like your partner." Quinn replied with a smirk.

"I did luck out." Marley returned with an eye roll. "So did you want to meet at my house or yours this afternoon to practice?"

Quinn shrugged. "Either way works for me."

Quinn had to admit that Marley was pretty cool, she was glad she took the time to get to know her. But Mr. Shue's stupid hat of fate kept working against her. Santana always managed to be paired up with Brittany, and Quinn never got to pair up with Rachel. In fact, she always ended up getting stuck with her least favorite people (Finn twice and Sugar once).

She also wasn't too happy with the fact that Rachel was paired up with Kitty. The girl had been awful to Rachel earlier this year and Quinn didn't tend to forgive as easily as Rachel did. It just made her uneasy even though Rachel ensured her that the two were friends now. In fact, that information just seemed to make things worse in Quinn's mind.

"Earth to Quinn!" Marley chuckled as she waved her hand in front of the blonde's face.

Quinn blinked and shook her mind clear of all negative thoughts. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"I asked if you had any song ideas for our duet."

Quinn shook her head. "No. We'll have to brainstorm tonight."

00000

Kitty rushed up to Rachel after lunch, Quinn had to withhold a growl. "I have the perfect song for our duet. Choreography as well! Are we rehearsing at your place or mine?"

Rachel smiled widely. "Your place is good. I'm happy to see someone takes this competition seriously."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Of course I take it seriously. A trophy is a trophy and I plan on helping pave the way to National's. With you, of course."

Instead of growling, Quinn kissed Rachel gently on the cheek and silently dismissed herself. Rachel watched her girlfriend leave before redirecting her attention on Kitty.

"What song did you pick?" She asked excitedly.

"A Broadway staple of course, only the best to highlight our club's star." Kitty beamed, and then her face grew serious. "But it's a surprise."

Rachel giggled. "You can't keep it a surprise if you intend to have me sing it with you."

"I'll tell you when you come over tonight." Kitty announced before leaving without another word.

Before Rachel could react, Santana sauntered up beside her. "That girl is bad news."

Rachel looked at her friend and shook her head. "You haven't even given her a chance."

"I know people."

"So do I." Rachel puffed out her chest in defiance. "I gave you a chance, didn't I?"

"I wasn't an ass to you for months."

"No, you weren't. You had a bad reputation that was undeserved and I didn't let that sway my opinion of you."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Her reputation is deserved. She's a bitch."

Rachel placed her arms over her chest defensively. "She apologized to me and since then has given me no reason not to trust her."

"Just watch your back with her. I love saying, 'I told you so' but redundancy isn't my thing."

"I appreciate your concern, Santana." Rachel replied with a smile before hugging the girl. "You really are a great friend."

The Latina begrudgingly returned the hug, rather awkwardly, before pushing the smaller girl away. "Don't go spreading that around. It's bad for my rep."

She said it with nonchalance, but the blush on her cheeks gave her away.

After school that afternoon, Rachel went over to Kitty's house. As soon as the blonde's mom opened the door, Rachel was embraced with a warm, smothering hug.

"You must be Rachel. Our Kitty has talked about you."

"All good things, I hope." Rachel joked with a smile as she was released from the embrace.

Kitty's mom regarded her strangely before she replied. "Is there something that she should have told us?"

"It was a joke, Mom." Kitty's voice answered from somewhere inside the house.

"Oh!" Her mom chuckled before stepping aside to let Rachel come in. "I never understand kids' humor these days."

"That's probably because the joke wasn't very funny." Rachel replied helpfully which caused Kitty to snicker with amusement.

"Are you staying for dinner?" The elder blonde asked as Kitty led Rachel toward her bedroom.

"She's vegan, Mom. Make something with vegetables." Kitty announced by way of answering.

Rachel didn't argue but instead, she let herself be led to the other girl's room.

When they were inside, Rachel glanced around the room to take everything in. There were pictures of Kitty at different dance competitions and a trophy case in the corner. Kitty had pictures of who Rachel assumed where her friends from her other school as well as a few candids from their Glee Club after Sectionals.

"You don't seem to be the kind of person that would have been bullied." Rachel remarked.

She jumped when Kitty appeared directly behind her. "Oh, I was quite popular until I was caught kissing a girl in my ballet class. Being gay didn't really go over well in my conservative town. Think Lima but…_a lot _worse."

Rachel nodded sympathetically. She left her old home because of the taunts about her dads. She knew what hatred and bigotry were like. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Kitty let out a sigh, which caused warm air to brush against Rachel's neck. The girl shivered and stepped away, distancing herself from the other girl.

"On the plus side, it made me and my parents closer." She sighed again. "Apparently, being a lesbian has become the most interesting thing about me."

"It could be worse." Rachel was thinking about Quinn's parents. "They could have kicked you out."

Kitty nodded thoughtfully. "I guess I shouldn't feel so sorry for myself then."

"You still had a rough time, no one can belittle that. I just wanted to…put it in perspective for you."

"Thank you." Kitty smiled and it seemed genuine.

"How do you reconcile your Christianity with being gay?" Rachel blurted out because she remembered how religious Kitty was.

The blonde laughed out loud. "I heard that Quinn's old bedroom had a picture of Jesus over her bed so she would feel too guilty to fornicate."

Rachel's face reddened dramatically. She didn't hear that one.

"How does she reconcile it?" Kitty asked honestly.

"I think it was hard for her at first, but…" She sighed. "I don't feel comfortable talking about Quinn with you. It's personal, you know. If you really want to know, you should ask her."

Kitty sat on her bed. "I think that it's wrong to think that God would hate me for loving someone. That's how I reconcile it. God is love, right? And love is love. I don't think it should matter who you love as long as you love that person with everything you have and love them unconditionally as God loves us."

Rachel smiled at that before they fell into a comfortable silence. Soon, Rachel couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"What song did you choose for our duet?"

00000000

"It's been three hours and we still haven't come up with a song." Quinn groaned. "I really wanted to win too."

Marley raised an eyebrow. "Really? It seems to me that Rachel would be a bit of a sore loser."

Quinn smiled at that because it was so true. "Yeah, she would have pouted a bit. But I would have given her a really nice consolation prize."

"Really? What?"

"Me." Quinn smirked when the other girl blushed.

"Well, if they win then she'll just have to give you the consolation prize." Marley stated awkwardly before coughing nervously.

Quinn nearly got lost in the visual. Then she looked at the girl beside her. "You know, when I first met you…I was jealous of you."

"Me? Why?"

"Rach and I were going through a bit of a…rough patch. And I thought you liked her."

Marley's eyes widened. "I don't. I mean, I do. But not like that. I like her, but not…like, like her." She frowned. "I'm usually more articulate."

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "I can't believe I ever hated you."

Marley swallowed thickly. "You…hated me."

"Not you. The idea of you. I hated that I had to share Rachel with someone else. That she confided in you about things that she felt uncomfortable sharing with me."

Marley nodded in understanding. "She talked about you a lot. She hated that you guys had drifted apart and felt it was her fault but didn't know how to fix it." Her eyes widened again. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay. I already knew. We're in a good place now." Quinn smiled reassuringly.

It was getting late so Quinn got up to excuse herself. "We'll have to pick a song tomorrow and we'll have our work cut out for us because Rachel and Kitty have spent all night rehearsing, I'm sure."

Marley smiled. "Yes. Kitty was quite excited about it."

The blonde quirked her eyebrow. "Really now?"

"That's all she talked about in dance ever since we drew names."

Quinn didn't like the sound of that. But decided to let it go and wished Marley a goodnight. The next morning at school, she kissed Rachel delicately on the lips. Rachel closed her locker and beamed at her girlfriend.

"To what do I owe the honor?"

Quinn smiled before shrugging. "Just missed you is all. How'd it go last night?"

"Great! The song sounds amazing with our voices and the choreography is almost perfect." A smug smile appeared on the brunette's lips. "Not only will we win this little competition, we will win Regional's with this performance."

Quinn faked a frown. "Really? I had my heart set on winning. You'll have to come up with something really good to console me."

Rachel's eyes glazed over momentarily. Before she blinked the lust away and kissed her girlfriend with desire and passion. "Don't worry. I have that covered."

That afternoon, Rachel went back over to Kitty's to practice. They nearly had the choreography complete and Rachel was proud of the work the girl was doing. She really put everything she had into the performance and was really believable.

"One more time and I think we have it!" Rachel announced as she queued up the music.

As they closed out the song, Kitty leaned in toward Rachel and attempted to kiss her. Rachel backed away breathless from the performance. She studied Kitty hoping it was just that the girl was caught up in the song, but the way the girl was looking at her told her it was much more than that.

"Nothing can happen between us. You know that, right?" Rachel said softly yet forcefully.

Kitty looked down in embarrassment but also in defeat. "I know. I was just hoping…"  
>She looked at Rachel. "I don't want to ruin our friendship…you mean everything to me."<p>

Rachel stepped forward and looked the other girl in the eye. "I'm still here for you." She chewed on her bottom lip before sighing. "I know you may not be ready to come out yet and I will keep your sexuality a secret. But I do have to tell Quinn about this, I think she has a right to know."

Kitty looked even more hopeless than before. "Great. Not only did I make a fool out of myself but now I'll be kicked off the Cheerios."

"Hey, you didn't make a fool out of yourself. I'm flattered that you have feelings for me; you're an amazing person Kitty. And when you do find someone, you better not settle. You deserve the best." She took the blonde's hand in her own. "You won't be kicked off the Cheerios. I won't let that happen, I promise."

Kitty nodded but didn't seem convinced. She pulled her hand out of Rachel's grasp. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rachel."

Rachel took it as her hint to leave. As she gathered her things, she turned toward the girl one last time. "It's different here. Or at least, it's not as bad. You shouldn't keep hiding who you are. At least, not in Glee. Think about it."

Kitty looked through her but didn't respond so Rachel walked away.

She drove to Quinn's house hoping that the blonde was done practicing her duet with Marley but was disappointed when that wasn't the case. When she walked into the living room, they were in the middle of their performance and it had a lot of potential.

She clapped when they had finished.

The girls blushed before Quinn looked at her girlfriend with a raised brow. "You're not spying on the competition are you?"

"Please. Like you're any competition for me." Rachel said with a smirk.

The blonde rolled her eyes before walking toward Rachel and kissing her softly. "You're already done practicing? Should I be worried?"

It was meant to be a joke, but when Rachel looked down awkwardly Quinn got nervous. "Rach?"

Marley picked up on the tension and told Quinn that they'd practice in the auditorium the next day at lunch. Quinn nodded distractedly at the other girl before Marley silently exited, leaving the two girls alone.

"Did she do something? I'm gonna kill her!"

"Quinn." Rachel said soothingly before grabbing the girl's hand and interlacing their fingers. "I'm about to tell you something and I cannot have you freaking out on me. Do you promise?"

"No."

Rachel huffed. "Quinn!"

"Sorry, Rachel, but I can't promise something like that. Especially with you acting all weird."

Rachel sighed and dragged Quinn to the couch. When they sat down, Rachel found Quinn's eyes. "Kitty tried kissing me."

Quinn saw red and stood up but Rachel pulled her back down. "She _tried._ Nothing happened. I won't ever cheat on you. She knows she has no chance with me, okay? I am with you and I love only you."

Quinn snarled but kept her mouth closed as she listened to Rachel. The brunette brought her free hand up to Quinn's cheek and caressed it softly. "I promise you that nothing else happened nor will anything ever happen. I just thought you had the right to know. No secrets, right?"

Quinn's hazel eyes shut as she let Rachel's touch and her words wash over her. When she opened her eyes, Rachel was staring at her intently. "We're okay, right?"

"Of course we're okay." Quinn reassured her with a soft kiss.

"Okay, then I need you to promise me something else."

This time Quinn did growl. "Rach…"

"You cannot take this out on Kitty. No singling her out in Cheerios practice, no kicking her off the squad. You do not get to tell Santana about this and you don't get to out her. She's not comfortable enough to come out at this school yet. So you don't get to hold this against her."

Quinn was furious.

"What you do get to do, is have me. You can claim me if you need to. You have me, Quinn. I belong to no one else but you. I am yours. And you are mine. Rub it in her face if you have too, but I'd prefer you don't. I'd prefer you just take me to your bedroom right now and remind yourself just how completely I belong to you."

Quinn's eyes darkened as she stared at her girlfriend. "I can't believe you're bribing me with sex."

"Is it working?" Rachel asked as her eyes darkened to match Quinn's.

By way of answering, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her upstairs.

The next day at school, Kitty saw Rachel at lunch sans Quinn.

"So…I've been waiting all day for the sky to fall…but…" Kitty addressed the girl nervously.

"You're still on the Cheerios and Quinn won't torture you or out you."

Kitty nodded gratefully. "I have no idea how you did it, but thank you Rachel."

"Yeah, you probably don't want to know either." Rachel drawled out which made Kitty raise an eyebrow before her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Quinn is so lucky; you're the best girlfriend ever."

Rachel chuckled at that. "She was saying the same thing last night…though, less coherently."

"I'll come out in Glee today, before our performance." Kitty rushed out awkwardly. Probably to get Rachel to stop talking.

"You don't have to."

"I hate hiding who I am, and Glee Club is the one place we're all supposed to be able to be ourselves."

Rachel nodded in acceptance. "I'm proud of you."

Kitty smiled before she walked away. That afternoon, it was Rachel and Kitty's turn to perform and Kitty took center stage.

"I wanted to tell you all something. You have been so kind and accepting so I figured it was time I was honest with you all. I'm gay."

The room was silence for a moment before Kurt, Marley and Tina stood up to hug Kitty. Rachel hugged her and soon, the rest of group hugged her as well (except for Santana and Quinn).

"Did you know about this?" Santana asked the blonde.

Quinn nodded but said nothing else.

Soon, the excitement was over and Rachel and Kitty began their song. They sang, 'Take me or Leave me' from Rent. The crowd really got into the performance as the girls played off each other perfectly.

They received a standing ovation. When the noise settled down, Santana muttered, "Wanky." And Quinn nearly lost it.

"I can't believe you thought it was okay to sing a love song with my girl."

"Quinn…" Rachel pleaded.

"I love the Glee Club and I want to win, but my relationship comes first."

"Quinn." Mr. Shue tried but failed to get the girl to listen to reason.

The blonde was out of her seat in no time and out the door just as quickly. Rachel went to run after her, but Kitty stopped her.

"Let me go." She said softly before walking out behind the blonde.

Quinn paced back and forth in the hallway until she saw Kitty approach her. She glared at the girl and went toward the bathroom.

"Quinn, wait." When Quinn paused, she continued. "I know I don't have a chance with Rachel, I think I knew that before I tried to kiss her. But I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I never tried, you know?"

Quinn sagged her shoulders because she did know. She would have regretted it forever if she never tried with Rachel. She turned to face Kitty and really studied the girl this time. They were more similar than she'd ever want to admit.

"She accepted me whole heartedly even though I didn't deserve it. And when I'm with her, she makes me feel special in a way that no one else really can. She makes me believe in myself when I've lost all hope. She gave me the courage to come out today. I hated who I used to be. I tried to be someone new here because I hated that I lost everything before. And even now, when I probably did lose everything…what hurts is that I don't even have her." Kitty explained quietly. "So hate me if you have to. But you're the lucky one because you're the one she loves."

Quinn wiped at the tears in her eyes. "Sometimes, I don't think I deserve her. Sometimes, I wonder when she'll wake up and realize she deserves better. Better than me."

She couldn't believe she admitted it out loud, especially to Kitty. But when she saw Rachel standing in the hallway, crying…she shut her eyes and walked into the bathroom. It didn't take long for Rachel to appear in the mirror behind her.

"You still have your doubts about us." Rachel said as she reached for the paper towel dispenser to wipe her eyes.

"Not us. Me. You wanted me to find a dream and I did. I'd do anything to be good enough for you."

Rachel whimpered as she rushed to hold Quinn. "That isn't what I meant when I wanted you to find a dream." She squeezed her tightly before pulling away and stared the girl in the eyes. "You were kicked out of your house and we took you in. You lived with us and my friends became your friends and my passions became your passions. I was scared that you actually felt…I was scared…."

"Rachel…tell me." Quinn whispered as she wiped at the girl's tears.

"I didn't want you to stay with me out of obligation because I saved you. Or because you only had me and you were scared to be alone. I needed to know…I wanted to know…I…" She struggled to find the words. "If you found yourself, independently of me…and you still wanted me. Then I would know that you wanted me and not that you thought you needed me."

Quinn was crying as well. "We really need to work on better communication because I never felt that way at all. And I would have spent far less time hating myself for not being good enough for you."

Rachel kissed Quinn with force and the blonde nearly stumbled into the sink. When she regained her footing, she kissed Rachel back just as desperately.

When they parted for breath, Quinn pulled Rachel into her and held her tightly. "I still don't like Kitty."

Rachel laughed and kissed the blonde's neck.

The next day was the last few performances and then the class would vote on the winners. Quinn and Marley sang, 'Holding out for a Hero.' Quinn dressed as a very sexy Supergirl and Marley was Wonder Woman. Both girls received a catcall from Santana and wolf whistle from Puck. But Quinn's eyes were on the very dark orbs of her girlfriend's. She knew without a doubt she'd score tonight.

When the song was over, the voting took place and Rachel and Kitty's song won the vote. Even though, Quinn and Rachel made up she was still upset about Kitty's closeness with Rachel. Performing together meant more nights alone, practicing. She walked silently out the room as soon as the meeting ended. Rachel was quick to follow.

"Quinn. You have to be reasonable. Regional's is in two weeks and then it'll be over. Just two weeks and you get me all to yourself again. Okay?"

Quinn hated that Rachel was right.

"Don't you trust me?" Rachel whined.

The blonde's eyes widened. "Oh, I trust you. I just don't trust her."

Rachel rolled her eyes. She hated that her girlfriend was so jealous. But the truth was that if someone tried to kiss Quinn, she'd probably be worse. Quinn had yet to witness a jealous Rachel.

"Really?"

Rachel's eyes widened. Did she just say that stuff out loud? Quinn sauntered over to her and bit her earlobe. "What exactly would you do if you were jealous of someone else, Rach?"

Her husky voice made Rachel shudder. "I'd…" She couldn't even form a coherent thought with Quinn so close to her while she was wearing so little. That costume really turned her on.

"Oh, really?"

Great. She said that out loud too.

"How about you drive me over to your house and we do some role playing?" Quinn didn't even wait for an answer as she dragged Rachel toward the brunette's car.

Rachel climbed in behind the wheel and buckled up while Quinn took a seat beside her.

"Just so you know; you won't always get rewarded for your despicable behavior, Quinn." Rachel chastised as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Quinn hummed noncommittally before she wordlessly shoved her hand down the front of Rachel's skirt and passed her underwear. Rachel moaned and swerved the car.

"Don't kill us." Quinn chuckled as her fingers passed through Rachel's wet curls and dipped into her opening before she circled her clit tauntingly.

Rachel swallowed her retort as she bit her lip and focused on the driving and not the fact that her ridiculously sexy girlfriend (who at the moment was still dressed as Supergirl) was fingering her while she was driving them both back to her very empty house where they'd probably do so much more like…

She swerved again and Quinn removed her hand from Rachel's crotch only to lick her fingers and moan at the taste.

"Quinn…." Rachel pleaded as she chanced at glance at the scene and grunted in frustration.

Quinn smirked. She removed her fingers from her mouth with a pop and returned them to Rachel's core. She slowly pumped in and out the best she could with Rachel's underwear stifling her movements. Then she basically crawled across the console and huskily whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

"I bet I can make you come before we reach your driveway."

Rachel was usually very competitive but this was one challenge she was okay with losing.

**A/N: Regionals next and Rachel's birthday! :)**


End file.
